Beyond the Art
by Azova10
Summary: Chanyeol sudah menyukai Baekhyun semenjak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Diam-diam, ia selalu memerhatikan sosok Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Semua yang ada dalam diri Baekhyun selalu membuatnya tersenyum seperti orang gila. Namun bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol saat tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun memintanya menjadi model lukisannya dan bukan model biasa, tapi sebagai MODEL TELANJANG? CHANBAEK/Others
1. Chapter 1

Langkah kaki pria mungil dengan mata berhiaskan eye-liner itu terlihat terburu-buru. Beberapa kali mata sipitnya melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Menyadari dirinya sudah terlambat dari waktu kelasnya –yang dimulai lima menit yang lalu, ia berdecak pelan. Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, pria mungil itu membenarkan posisi kanvas besar di tangannya dan mempercepat langkahnya dengan berlari. Di lain sisi, seorang pria jangkung dengan kacamata bening bertengger di hidungnya nampak asyik dengan novel yang baru dibelinya. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari novel itu dan itu membuatnya tidak memerhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya. Tepat saat dua pria yang berbeda tinggi badan itu akan berbelok di tikungan koridor–

BRUK!

Adegan tabrakanpun tak terhindarkan lagi. Pria mungil itu menjatuhkan kanvas besar dari tangannya karena kini kedua tangannya berganti menopang berat badannya yang menimpa pria jangkung itu. Sedangkan si pria jangkung itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya karena sosok yang menimpa tubuh besarnya. Novel yang tadinya ia pegang kini terlempar seperti kanvas besar milik si pria mungil yang juga sedang membelalakkan matanya.

Hening.

Wajah Chanyeol –si pria jangkung– memerah saat melihat wajah pria mungil yang berada di atasnya. Itu Byun Baekhyun –salah satu mahasiswa seni di kampusnya. Chanyeol bahkan bisa merasakan deru napas Baekhyun dari jarak sedekat itu, membuat aliran darahnya berdesir hebat.

"Astaga, maafkan aku. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa bangkit dari posisi 'strategis' itu.

"U–uh..ya, a–aku baik-baik saja." sahut Chanyeol gugup. Dia segera mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah agar Baekhyun tidak melihatnya –meskipun agak terlambat.

Baekhyun segera bangkit dari posisinya, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu pria berkacamata tersebut. "Aku sedang terburu-buru, jadi tidak memerhatikan jalan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Chanyeol meraih uluran tangan Baekhyun dengan sedikit ragu. "T–tidak apa. Aku juga tidak memerhatikan jalan tadi."

Chanyeol menepuk jaketnya yang terkena debu lantai koridor, kemudian mengambil novelnya dan kanvas besar milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol sempat mencuri pandang pada Baekhyun yang juga sedang memperbaiki penampilannya.

Astaga, itu benar-benar Byun Baekhyun.

Sial.

Itu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang lagi.

Tenangkan dirimu, Park Chanyeol! Dan cepat berikan kanvas itu padanya! –Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan debar jantungnya yang menggila. Setelah ia berdehem sebentar, dihampirinya sosok mungil itu.

"I–ini milikmu." ucap Chanyeol seraya memberikan kanvas besar tersebut pada pemiliknya.

"Terima ka–" Ucapan Baekhyun mendadak terhenti saat melihat sosok tinggi Chanyeol. Senyum Baekhyun yang awalnya terkembang di bibir tipisnya, kini perlahan menghilang. Matanya menelusuri setiap inci wajah dan tubuh jangkung di hadapannya dengan saksama, membuat Chanyeol salah tingkah.

"A–ada yang salah?"

Baekhyun kembali menatap mata Chanyeol dan itu sempat membuat Chanyeol terkejut untuk sesaat. Mata Baekhyun mendadak berbinar-binar saat menatap Chanyeol dan senyumannya mengembang begitu lebar. Belum sempat Chanyeol bertanya lebih lanjut, Baekhyun sudah memegang tangannya tanpa melepaskan tatapan berbinar-binar itu sambil berkata, "Jadilah modelku!"

Chanyeol mengerjap sekali. "Ne?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **BEYOND THE ART**

 **Chapter 1 –** **Be My Model (for Nude)**

 **by Pupuputri**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts : Kim Jongin**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: FF ini terinspirasi dari komik yang saya baca. Saya berniat untuk menciptakan karakter Chanyeol yang polos lagi dalam FF yang berbeda. Tapi polosnya Yeol disini mungkin agak berbeda dari Yeol di FF 'Finding Prince Charming' dan si Baek disini karakternya adem ayem bin lempeng-lempeng aja ngeliat pemandangan wajib sensor. So, hope you like this FF and happy reading~**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Satu tahun yang lalu..**_

 _Chanyeol berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju sebuah toko untuk berteduh. Begitu ia berhasil mendapatkan tempat untuk berlindung, Chanyeol segera menyingkirkan butiran hujan yang membasahi rambut hitamnya dan jaketnya. Dia berdecak kesal saat melihat butiran-butiran dari langit itu jatuh dengan derasnya. Selesai menyingkirkan butiran hujan dari rambut dan jaketnya, ia meraih kacamatanya yang juga kebasahan karena hujan yang mengguyur Seoul. Diambilnya sapu tangan dari jaketnya dan melap kacamata itu. Mata bulatnya sempat memandang ke arah langit tanpa menghentikan acara melap kacamatanya. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia terjebak hujan karena lupa membawa payung. Dia ingat Eomma-nya memperingatkannya untuk membawa payung sebelum ia pergi ke tempat les-nya, tapi dia malah lupa (lagi). Dan sekarang yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menghela napas panjang dan menunggu hujan itu mereda._

" _Aku benci hujan." gumamnya seraya memakai kembali kacamatanya. Matanya kini menatap kosong butiran-butiran bening di hadapannya._

 _Ya. Entah kenapa hujan selalu mengingat Chanyeol pada Abeoji-nya. Tuan Park adalah tipikal orang yang keras pada anak-anaknya. Dia ingat betapa stresnya Noona-nya saat Tuan Park memaksanya kuliah di Seoul National University. Sepintar apapun Noona-nya, tapi jika ia ditekan seperti itu, tentu saja itu akan membuatnya mengalami stres berat. Chanyeol sempat membenci Tuan Park karena telah membuat Yoora –Noona-nya Chanyeol– sakit karena stres berat. Meskipun Noona-nya berhasil masuk ke universitas itu, itu tidak membuat Chanyeol menyukai pria paruh baya yang selalu ia panggil 'Abeoji'. Justru ia semakin tidak menyukainya karena sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang dipaksa masuk ke universitas itu, padahal Chanyeol ingin masuk ke Kyunghee University. Kalau diingat-ingat, waktu itu juga Seoul sedang sering diguyur hujan deras saat Noona-nya mengalami stres berat, seperti dirinya saat ini. Chanyeol sudah kelas 3 SMA dan sebentar lagi dia lulus. Karena itu, dia dipaksa ikut les ini-les itu demi lulus di ujian masuk Seoul National University. But, hell. Chanyeol bisa apa? Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kemauan Abeoji-nya. Karena itulah, dia benci hujan._

" _Kau tidak bawa payung?" Sebuah suara di sebelah Chanyeol berhasil mengalihkan kepala laki-laki tinggi itu. Alisnya terangkat sebelah melihat seorang laki-laki mungil sedang tersenyum padanya. Chanyeol yang tidak yakin, kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya yang sepi, mencari orang yang mungkin menjadi lawan bicara laki-laki mungil tersebut, tapi dia tidak menemukan siapapun disana kecuali dirinya dan laki-laki mungil tersebut._

" _Kalau begitu," Laki-laki mungil itu merogoh sesuatu di dalam tas-nya, kemudian menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Chanyeol, "Pakai ini saja."_

 _Itu sebuah payung._

 _Chanyeol mengernyit kebingungan. "Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?"_

 _Laki-laki mungil itu tersenyum manis sampai mata sipitnya membentuk bulan sabit. "Kau sedang susah karena tidak ada payung'kan?"_

.

.

.

"–lo? HA-LOOO?"

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya saat suara Baekhyun memasuki pendengarannya. Segera ia gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali fokus pada pria mungil itu. "Y _–_ ya?"

"Kau melamun ya? Kutanya apa kau mau jadi modelku?"

"M–model?"

"Ah, maaf. Kau pasti kaget ya karena orang asing tiba-tiba memintamu jadi modelnya? Kalau begitu perkenalkan, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku mahasiswa jurusan seni dan aku ingin kau jadi model lukisanku. Tidak perlu khawatir, aku pasti akan membayarmu." tutur Baekhyun seraya menampilkan senyuman manisnya.

Chanyeol ingin sekali menampar dirinya untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Tapi sekali lagi, dia tidak ingin terlihat bodoh di hadapan pria yang disukainya.

"Aish, gawat! Aku benar-benar terlambat!" decak Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu segera merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya dan memberikan sebuah kertas kecil pada Chanyeol, membuat pria jangkung itu mengernyit. "Aku sedang buru-buru sekarang. Jadi, bisakah kau berikan jawabanmu nanti? Ini kartu namaku. Pikirkanlah dulu. Aku akan senang jika kau mau jadi modelku, sampai nanti!" seru Baekhyun seraya berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terbengong-bengong.

Pria jangkung itu terus menatap punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Saat siluet pria mungil itu sudah menghilang di tikungan koridor, mata bulat Chanyeol berpindah pada kartu nama yang ia dapatkan secara cuma-cuma dari pria yang ia sukai selama ini. Terdapat nama, alamat lengkap, alamat email, dan nomor ponsel Baekhyun di kartu nama itu.

"Daebak.." gumam Chanyeol. Tanpa disadarinya, senyumannya mengembang begitu lebar. Perlahan, tangan kiri Chanyeol mengarah ke pipinya dan menariknya dengan keras. "Sakit." ucapnya lirih tanpa menghilangkan senyuman lebarnya. "Bukan mimpi.." Senyumannya terkembang semakin lebar. Matanya kini berbinar-binar. "INI BUKAN MIMPIIIIIIIIIIII!"

.

.

Chanyeol masih asyik menatap kartu nama Baekhyun yang ia simpan di atas meja. Senyuman masih terkembang lebar, membuat teman-teman sekelasnya mengernyit kebingungan. Pria jangkung itu bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Jongin –sahabatnya– yang baru duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kartu nama siapa itu?" tanya Jongin, tapi Chanyeol tidak menyahutnya. Jongin mengernyit kali ini seraya menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat kartu nama itu. "Apa itu kartu nama penari telanjang di night club?"

PLETAK!

"Auuw! Aish, kenapa kau pukul kepalaku?!" Jongin protes seraya mengusap kepalanya yang agak berdenyut karena jitakan Chanyeol.

"Jaga bahasamu, Kim Jongin. Ini bukan kartu nama penari telanjang, dasar otak mesum."

"Ah, benar juga. Menonton film porno saja kau belum pernah, apalagi masuk ke night club." cibir Jongin, tapi Chanyeol tidak memedulikan sindiran pria berkulit tan itu. "Jadi, itu kartu nama siapa?"

Chanyeol mengulum senyum lebarnya, kemudian menunjukkan kartu nama itu tepat di wajah Jongin. "TA-DA~! Ini kartu nama Baekhyun!"

"Baekhyun sia–aaaaah! Mahasiswa seni yang kau sukai itu?" Jongin baru ngeh. Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. "Woah~ daebak! Dari mana kau dapatkan ini? Yak, kau tidak menyelinap ke asramanya'kan?" Jongin memicing curiga.

"Ck, tentu saja tidak. Tadi aku tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya dan dia memintaku menjadi modelnya. Karena dia sedang terburu-buru, dia memintaku untuk memberikan jawabanku dan kemudian memberikan kartu namanya. Bukankah itu hebat?!" tutur Chanyeol kelewat antusias.

"Benarkah? Wow, itu lebih hebat lagi! Kau akan jawab 'iya'?"

"Tentu saja! Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk mendekatinya. Lagipula, menjadi model lukisan tidaklah sulit, bukan?"

 **Seharusnya memang tidak sulit, kecuali–**

"Model apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata membulat sempurna. Dia sedang menelepon Baekhyun saat ini.

"Model telanjang. Apa aku tidak bilang sebelumnya?" Baekhyun balik bertanya dengan polosnya, membuat Chanyeol jaw-drop.

"Aku yakin kau tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai 'telanjang'." Suara Chanyeol mengecil di ujung kalimat, berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Benarkah? Ahahaha~ maaf, aku lupa."

Sial.

Kenapa Chanyeol masih sempat-sempatnya berdebar karena suara tawa Baekhyun di seberang sana?

"Tapi kuharap itu tidak akan mengubah pikiranmu. Kau masih mau jadi modelku'kan?" tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Matanya menatap kartu nama Baekhyun di tangannya. "Uh..tapi kenapa harus telanjang?"

"Karena tema lukisan untuk pameran lukisan kali ini adalah 'keindahan Tuhan', jadi aku ingin mengambil objek manusia sebagai ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah." tutur Baekhyun.

Meskipun alasannya logis, Chanyeol tetap saja ragu. Di lain sisi, Chanyeol ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Namun di sisi lainnya, Chanyeol belum pernah telanjang bulat di depan orang lain dan sepertinya tidak akan mau, apalagi di hadapan orang yang disukainya. Demi apapun, itu akan sangat memalukan.

"Um..maksudmu dengan 'telanjang', apakah itu berarti..," Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup, "..telanjang bulat?"

"Tentu saja telanjang bulat."

DHUAR! –jantung Chanyeol meledak saat itu juga. Wajahnya benar-benar merah sekarang.

Jadi intinya, kalau Chanyeol bersedia jadi model lukisan Baekhyun, dia harus telanjang bulat di hadapan pria mungil itu? Serius? Telanjang seperti..TIDAK MENGENAKAN APAPAPUN? TELANJANG BULAT SECARA HARFIAH? SERIUS? Apa kata dunia kalau seorang Park Chanyeol yang bahkan belum pernah nonton film porno, harus telanjang bulat –secara harfiah– di hadapan Byun Baekhyun selama berjam-jam? DEMI APA?!

Oke, Chanyeol mulai parno.

Segera Chanyeol hembuskan napas perlahan untuk menenangkan jantungnya.

"K–kau serius? Benar-benar telanjang bulat?"

"Tentu saja." tandas Baekhyun cepat, membuat Chanyeol menunduk lesu.

Kenapa Tuhan memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk mendekati pria yang kusukai dengan cara seperti ini?! KENAPA?! –Chanyeol berteriak dalam hati.

"A–apa melukis manusia telanjang itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama?" tanya Chanyeol kembali.

"Hm..tergantung. Aku belum pernah melakukannya sebelumnya, jadi mungkin akan agak lama."

Hening.

Ada lagi yang lebih buruk dari ini?

"Ah, tapi tenang saja. Meskipun kau akan telanjang bulat nantinya, aku tidak akan melukis kelaminmu."

Dan itu seperti musik di telinga Chanyeol.

"B–benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku akan atur angle-nya agar kelaminmu tidak kelihatan, mungkin menggunakan beberapa properti akan membantu." Sontak Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Jadi, kau mau jadi modelku'kan?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya agar tidak menjadi lebar (karena orang-orang di sekitarnya akan menatapnya aneh). "Tentu."

"Bagus! Kita bertemu di gedung seni jam tiga sore, oke? Oh ya, namamu?"

"Park Chanyeol."

"Kalau begitu, Chanyeol-ssi, sampai jumpa besok di gedung seni jam tiga sore."

"Ya, sampai jumpa."

TUT.

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan lagi senyumannya kali ini. Begitu sambungan telepon diputus, Chanyeol tersenyum selebar-lebarnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi jika ditatap aneh oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya karena yang pasti, ia sangat bahagia. Well, akhirnya dia bisa punya kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengan pujaan hatinya. Chanyeol senang sekali. Jantungnya rasanya ingin melompat keluar dari tempatnya saking senangnya. Pria bertelinga peri itu rasanya sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi menanti hari esok.

Tapi tunggu dulu.

Rasanya Chanyeol melupakan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang penting.

" _Aku akan atur angle-nya agar kelaminmu tidak kelihatan, mungkin menggunakan beberapa properti akan membantu."_

Sial.

Chanyeol lupa.

Meskipun Baekhyun tidak akan melukis kelaminnya, tetap saja dia harus bertelanjang bulat di depan pria manis itu. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu?

"Aish, bagaimana ini?" gumamnya lirih sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Chanyeol memang bodoh. Bodoh karena satu pria pendek bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Jadi, apa boleh buat.

Chanyeol tidak mungkin menarik ucapannya sebagai pria.

Jadi malam ini, dia harus menyiapkan mentalnya untuk bertelanjang bulat di depan Baekhyun besok.

 **TBC**

 **Oke, meskipun rate FF ini M, gak berarti saya akan keluarkan adegan ranjang ChanBaek ya. Semua ada prosesnya. Gak lucu banget tiba-tiba mereka NC-an'kan?**

 **Dan ya, chapter ini memang pendek *ketawa setan***

 **Sip, review dulu ya?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Catatan: tulisan miring (italic) berarti kejadian masa lalu ya.**

Mata sipit Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang kini tengah berpose dengan tubuh telanjangnya, kemudian kembali pada kanvas besar di hadapannya. Pria dengan mata berhiaskan eye-liner itu nampak serius dengan kegiatan melukis tubuh telanjang Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri sedang berusaha mati-matian menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang hampir meledak karena tatapan mata si pria mungil.

"Chanyeol-ssi, coba singkirkan kain itu dari penismu."

Chanyeol sempat terkesiap karena bibir tipis itu mengucapkan kata 'penis' tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun. Tapi itu bukan masalah lagi sekarang. Masalah yang lebih besarnya adalah kalau Chanyeol menyingkirkan kain biru safir itu dari pangkuannya, maka penis besarnya akan terlihat.

"T–tapi, Baek–"

"Ah, biar aku saja yang singkirkan. Kau diam saja." ucap Baekhyun seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ap–tunggu du–"

Chanyeol tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena kini Baekhyun sudah berada di hadapannya dengan jemari lentik yang sedang menyingkirkan kain biru safir dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Dan terpampanglah penis besar Chanyeol. Sontak itu membuat wajah Chanyeol memerah. Saat mata Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun, dia lebih terkejut lagi. Pria mungil itu kini tengah menatap penis besarnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Chanyeol refleks menutup penisnya dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya polos.

"B–Baekhyun-ssi, bukankah kau bilang kau tidak akan melukis kelaminku?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menundukkan wajahnya saking malunya.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. "Aku memang tidak akan melukis penismu kok. Hanya saja kain itu benar-benar mengganggu, jadi kusingkirkan saja."

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan. "Sungguh?"

"Ya, tapi.." Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Tiba-tiba saja, jemari lentik milik Baekhyun terulur, menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang menutupi penisnya. Hal yang terjadi berikutnya lebih mengejutkan lagi. Baekhyun menyentuh penis Chanyeol dengan tangannya, membuat pria jangkung itu membelalakkan matanya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak percaya, sedangkan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan sebuah seringaian di bibirnya.

Astaga.

Itu adalah seringaian yang jahat.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menelan ludahnya gugup, terutama saat penisnya jadi hard saat Baekhyun mulai mengocoknya dengan kecepatan konstan.

"B–Baek–aahh.." Chanyeol menggeram frustasi. Napasnya tiba-tiba berubah berat. "T–tolong..lepas–ahh–lepaskan tanganmu.." pinta Chanyeol setengah memelas, tapi sepertinya pria cantik itu tidak mengindahkan ucapannya sama sekali.

"Penismu besar sekali, Chanyeol-ssi." ucap Baekhyun tanpa rasa malu. Pria dengan mata berhiaskan eye-liner itu kini memaku pandangannya pada manik Chanyeol. "Boleh aku menghisapnya?"

Hebat.

Wajah Chanyeol memerah sepenuhnya dan jantungnya berdetak abnormal.

"A–apa?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai memosisikan dirinya di hadapan penis Chanyeol dan mulai menjilat batang penis itu seduktif. Chanyeol yang tidak sempat menghentikan aksi pria pendek itu, hanya bisa membulatkan matanya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya. Tapi Baekhyun terlalu lihai. Kini penis besar itu masuk ke dalam mulut hangat Baekhyun dengan lidah dan ludah yang membasahi setiap inci penis tersebut.

"Aahh..B–Baekh.." Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan desahannya lagi. Aksi Baekhyun di bawah sana benar-benar membuatnya terbuai sampai-sampai membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika.

Tidak.

Ini tidak benar.

Chanyeol ingin menghentikan aksi Baekhyun sebelum ia kehilangan kendali, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya merespon sebaliknya. Dia menginginkan Baekhyun. Dia menginginkan sentuhannya, tapi–

"HE–HENTIKAN!" Chanyeol berteriak sampai kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Napasnya memburu dan keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

Itu mimpi.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya lega menyadari hal itu. Namun sesaat kemudian, dia menyadari sesuatu. Mata Chanyeol kini beralih pada selangkangannya di balik selimut.

"Great." ucapnya lirih setelah melihat celananya yang mengembung.

Mimpi basah di pagi hari. Klasik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **BEYOND THE ART**

 **Chapter 2 –** **Morning Wet Dream**

 **by Pupuputri**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: Pembukaannya bikin kalian kecewa ya? *ketawa setan* Ternyata si Dobbi cuma mimpi basah, wkwk! Ngomong-ngomong disini Yeol emang polos, tapi gak culun ya. Penampilan dia normal, tapi pake kacamata. Oke, happy reading kalo gitu~**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kepala Chanyeol menunduk lesu saat ia sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Well, ia tidak akan lesu begitu jika bukan karena mimpi basahnya tadi pagi. Kenapa setelah sekian lama ia tidak mimpi basah, dia harus mengalaminya lagi pagi ini? Tepat di saat dia akan menjadi model telanjang Baekhyun. Itu membuatnya harus beronani pagi-pagi. Sebagai catatan, meskipun Chanyeol belum pernah nonton film porno atau pergi ke night club atau melakukan seks, ia tahu cara beronani.

"Park Chanyeol, selamat pagi!" seru Jongin –yang muncul entah dari mana– seraya menepuk punggung Chanyeol cukup keras, membuat pria bertelinga peri itu sedikit limbung. "Apa kabarnya model baru Byun Baekhyun ini? Apa kau bersemangat untuk pose pertamamu di hadapan pujaan hatimu?" goda Jongin seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya. Tapi godaan Jongin malah dibalas dengan helaan napas berat dari mulut Chanyeol. Jongin mengernyit. "Yak, kau kenapa, hah? Apa kau tidak senang menjadi model lukisan Byun Baekhyun?"

Tentu saja Chanyeol senang, hanya saja ia tidak siap. Dia tidak siap memperlihatkan tubuh telanjangnya pada pria yang ia sukai. Seandainya saja Chanyeol bukan menjadi model telanjang, semua ini pasti tidak akan terlalu sulit. Dan satu lagi, Jongin tidak tahu mengenai hal-model-telanjang ini. Dia bisa malu seumur hidup kalau sampai pria berkulit tan itu tahu mengenai hal ini karena Jongin pasti akan menggodanya sampai ia lulus kelak –atau mungkin sampai Chanyeol tua nanti. Jadi, Chanyeol putuskan untuk bungkam soal ini.

.

.

Tarik napas. Hembuskan.

Tarik napas. Hembuskan.

Baiklah. Ini dia. Ini adalah waktunya bertelanjang. *siapin SLR*

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih kau sudah mau jadi modelku, Chanyeol-ssi." ucap Baekhyun yang sedang menggulung lengan kemejanya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapinya. "Lepaskan semua bajumu dan simpan disana. Aku akan siapkan propertinya."

DHUAR! –jantung Chanyeol meledak.

Kenapa pria manis itu terdengar seperti seorang maniak dan –anehnya– Chanyeol menyukainya? Apa ini berarti Chanyeol lebih berjiwa maniak daripada Baekhyun? Ah, sudahlah. Semua pikiran ngelantur ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak fokus. Tidak ada yang berjiwa maniak disini! –pekik Chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol-pun melepaskan seluruh kain yang menempel di tubuhnya, termasuk celana dalamnya. Matanya sempat melirik Baekhyun yang sedang mempersiapkan properti untuknya nanti. Well, untungnya ruangan seni yang digunakan Baekhyun itu sepi. Di ruangan dengan cat putih itu hanya ada mereka berdua, beberapa kain berwarna merah cherry dan biru safir, beberapa kursi, dan peralatan lukis. Bau cat lukis yang kental tercium dengan jelas di penciuman Chanyeol. Apa sehari-harinya Baekhyun mencium bau seperti ini? Chanyeol pernah melihat Baekhyun melukis beberapa kali, tapi hanya dari luar ruangan. Dia baru tahu rasanya berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Kau pasti sering olahraga ya?" Suara Baekhyun membuat kegiatan-memperhatikan-setiap-sudut-ruangan-seni Chanyeol terhenti. Pria tinggi itu beralih menatap Baekhyun. "Tubuhmu bagus sekali."

Hebat.

Kalimat itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol tersipu.

"U–uh..begitulah." sahut Chanyeol seraya menunduk malu.

"Wow. Ternyata mataku memang tak pernah salah saat mencari seorang model untuk dilukis." ujar Baekhyun bangga. "Oh ya, lepaskan kacamatamu juga ya? Aku akan atur penampilanmu nanti." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol sudah dalam keadaan telanjang bulat –hanya jaketnya yang ia gunakan sementara untuk menutupi kejantanannya. Kacamatapun sudah ia lepaskan. Dia hanya tinggal menunggu perintah dari pria mungil di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, persiapan sudah siap!" Mata Baekhyun beralih pada Chanyeol sekarang. "Duduklah disini." Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah kursi berbentuk balok berwarna putih. Chanyeol-pun segera duduk disana seraya melepaskan jaket yang menutupi kejantanannya. "Posisikan tubuh menyerong ke kanan," Chanyeol mengikuti arahan Baekhyun, "Tekuk kaki kananmu sedikit, lalu kaki kirimu diluruskan saja. Simpan tangan kirimu di paha kirimu, tangan yang kanan simpan di samping paha kananmu dan tumpukan beban badanmu di tangan kananmu sehingga otot tanganmu terlihat menonjol. Ya, bagus."

Bisa dilihat dari posisi ini, tubuh Chanyeol yang indah dengan bentuk kotak-kotak di perutnya itu terlihat begitu menawan. Cahaya matahari sore yang masuk melewati jendela ruangan itu menerpa sebagian tubuh Chanyeol, seolah memberikan efek cahaya pada tubuh maksulinnya. Ditambah lagi tirai jendela berwarna putih di belakang Chanyeol itu sedikit tersibak angin sore, memperindah sosok telanjang yang sedang berpose itu.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan jemari lentiknya terarah pada kepala Chanyeol. "Maaf, aku akan mengacak-acak rambutmu sedikit. Tidak apa'kan?"

"T–tidak apa." sahut Chanyeol, cukup gugup karena Baekhyun berdiri begitu dekat dengannya.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari pemilik rambut hitam itu, jemari Baekhyun mulai mengatur rambut Chanyeol dengan mengacak-acaknya, sebisa mungkin agar terlihat alami. Setelah dua menit mengatur rambut Chanyeol, pria mungil itu mengambil jarak dengan tubuh modelnya dan berpikir kembali. "Baiklah, kurasa cukup. Bisa kau arahkan wajahmu kesana? Seperti kau sedang menengok pada seseorang."

"Seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol ragu.

"Ya, sedikit ke belakang lagi." Tangan Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyentuh wajah Chanyeol agar sesuai dengan sudut yang diinginkannya. Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa sentuhannya di wajah Chanyeol membuat pria jangkung itu sempat menahan napasnya saking terkejutnya, namun ia berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkannya. "Dan sempurna! Pertahankan posisi ini sampai aku selesai melukis, oke? Santai saja, tidak perlu tegang ataupun gugup."

"B–baiklah." sahut Chanyeol. Dia melirik Baekhyun melalui ekor matanya yang kini duduk di depan sebuah kanvas besar, kemudian meraih alat lukisnya.

"Terus arahkan matamu kesana seolah kau sedang menoleh pada orang yang memanggilmu."

"Oke."

Suasana dalam ruangan itu benar-benar hening. Baekhyun terlihat fokus melukis Chanyeol. Chanyeol-pun sama seriusnya dengan Baekhyun, walaupun sesekali ia mencuri pandang untuk menatap wajah serius Baekhyun yang sedang melukisnya. Chanyeol suka sekali tatapan fokus Baekhyun yang sedang melukis. Sorot matanya selalu menunjukkan keseriusan dan ketulusan setiap kali ia sedang melakukan hal yang ia suka. Hal yang Chanyeol juga inginkan ketika melakukan hal yang ia sukai, meskipun ia belum benar-benar memiliki ketertarikan yang serius dalam satu hal –kecuali perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau tingkat berapa, Chanyeol-ssi?" Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan.

"Tingkat I."

"Wow, berarti aku adalah sunbae ya? Aku tingkat II." Baekhyun sempat terkekeh di ujung kalimatnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

Hening kembali.

Pikiran Chanyeol kini melayang pada ingatannya dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

" _Pakai saja payungku."_

 _Alis Chanyeol terangkat sebelah. "Hah?"_

" _Ini." Laki-laki mungil itu sekali lagi memberikan payung biru langitnya pada Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol mengambil payung biru langit itu ragu. "Lalu, kau? Kalau tidak pakai payung, kau sendiri juga akan kebasahan'kan?"_

" _Itu mudah~" Laki-laki mungil itu mengeluarkan sesuatu lagi dari dalam tas-nya. Itu sebuah payung berwarna hijau. "Aku masih punya cadangannya!" serunya bangga seraya membuka payung itu._

 _Chanyeol merasa laki-laki pendek itu aneh. Kenapa dia membawa dua payung di saat ia tidak sedang bersama siapapun?_

" _Kenapa kau membawa dua payung?" Chanyeol tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya._

" _Aku selalu membawa cadangan untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Lihat? Ini berguna'kan?"_

 _Chanyeol menatap datar laki-laki mungil itu. Sepertinya si pendek ini ingin sok jadi pahlawan –batin Chanyeol._

" _Karena itu, kau boleh memakai payungku~"_

 _Jantung Chanyeol sontak berpacu cepat saat laki-laki pendek itu memberikan senyumannya pada Chanyeol. Cantik sekali, seperti bulan sabit._

.

.

.

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol malah tersenyum mengingat kenangan itu. Padahal mereka baru pertama kali bertemu, tapi Baekhyun bersikap baik padanya.

"Kau sedang senang, hm?" Suara Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol meliriknya.

"Ne?"

"Kau tersenyum."

Chanyeol mengerjap sekali. "Benarkah?"

"Mm-hm. Teringat orang yang kau sukai ya?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih fokus dengan cat dan kuas di tangannya. Chanyeol sempat terkesiap karena ucapan Baekhyun, namun detik berikutnya senyuman terukir dengan indahnya di sudut bibir Chanyeol. Pipinya agak memerah.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Aww~ manis sekali." Baekhyun menggoda Chanyeol. "Tapi tahan sebentar ya? Aku tidak ingin kau tersenyum di lukisanku."

"Ah, baiklah."

Chanyeol segera menetralkan kembali ekspresinya meski pria tinggi itu masih mengulum senyumnya. Chanyeol tidak menyangka ia bisa mengobrol dengan Baekhyun mengenai orang Chanyeol sukai, padahal orang yang ia sukai adalah Baekhyun sendiri. Chanyeol berpikir bagaimana kalau Baekhyun sampai mengetahui perasaannya. Apakah dia akan terkejut? Atau mungkin akan mengatakan bahwa dia juga menyukai Chanyeol? Atau mungkin malah mengatai Chanyeol aneh?

Pikiranmu mulai melantur lagi, Park Chanyeol. Hentikanlah! –rutuk Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

 **###**

"Jadi," Jongin meminum jus jeruknya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Bagaimana kemarin? Sukses?"

Chanyeol melirik sebentar pria berkulit tan yang duduk di hadapannya, kemudian kembali menatap piring nasi gorengnya. Mereka sedang berada di kantin, menyempatkan sarapan pagi sebelum kelas dimulai. "Lumayan."

Alis Jongin terangkat sebelah. "Kenapa lumayan?"

"Well..," Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, "Itu berjalan biasa saja. Tidak ada yang spesial."

Itu bohong tentu saja.

"Wow. Apakah kau benar-benar hanya menjadi modelnya? Kalian tidak ngobrol selama itu?" Jongin semakin penasaran.

"Tidak, kami mengobrol sedikit."

Yang ini jujur.

"Mengobrol apa saja?"

"Hm..hal biasa." Chanyeol menjawab singkat, menghasilkan mimik protes di wajah Jongin.

"Detail, please?"

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Hanya hal biasa, 'kau tingkat berapa?', hal semacam itu saja."

Jongin memberikan ekspresi datar. "Membosankan."

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Astaga, ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa excited-nya Jongin jika seandainya ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol bertelanjang bulat di hadapan pria mungil yang disukainya. Tapi itu sangat tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Lalu urusan kalian selesai sampai disitu?" tanya Jongin lebih lanjut.

"Tidak. Kami akan bertemu lagi nanti. Dia bilang masih belum puas dengan hasil lukisannya."

"Sungguh? Itu hebat!" Jongin mencondongkan badannya ke arah Chanyeol. Senyuman mencurigakan terukir di bibir pria berkulit tan itu. "Hey, boleh aku datang melihat nanti? Aku juga penasaran sekali dengan hasil lukisan pria Byun ini. Apakah itu bagus?"

'Bagus'? Baekhyun adalah salah satu mahasiswa berprestasi dalam bidang seni lukis di kampusnya, bagaimana mungkin hasil lukisannya disebut jelek? Pasti itu sangat bagus, well, setidaknya begitulah menurut Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti apapun tentang seni. Itu memang sangat bagus, tapi itu juga membuat Chanyeol malu. Yeah, hasil lukisan Baekhyun memang sangat bagus untuk percobaan pertamanya melukis manusia telanjang, tapi bagi Chanyeol itu sangat memalukan karena dirinyalah yang telanjang disana. Semuanya terekspos kecuali kejantanannya. Baekhyun benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk tidak melukis kelaminnya. Setidaknya itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit tenang.

"Tidak, Jongin. Baekhyun tidak suka diganggu ketika sedang melukis. Dia bilang hanya boleh ada dia dan modelnya saja di dalam ruangan. Dan aku tidak yakin dia mau memperlihatkan hasil lukisannya pada orang asing."

Chanyeol berbohong (lagi) demi keselamatannya –untuk saat ini.

Jongin mendengus. "Aish, arasseo, arasseo." Setelahnya, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar. "Tapi kau lihat hasil lukisannya'kan? Bagaimana? Apa itu bagus?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ya, menurutku itu sangat bagus. Benar-benar terlihat seperti aslinya."

"Woah~ aku jadi penasaran. Hey, bukankah lukisan ini untuk dipamerkan? Kapan itu diselenggarakan?"

Shoot. Chanyeol baru ngeh. Hell, sejak kapan dirinya jadi lemot begini?

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Tiga minggu lagi kurasa."

"Hm..masih lama juga ya? Tapi tidak perlu khawatir, kawan!" Jongin menepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. "Aku pasti akan melihatnya nanti~"

Well, itu adalah peringatan yang tak menyenangkan. Tapi Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil. Dalam hati, Chanyeol sungguh berharap semua teman-temannya mendadak sakit di hari pameran lukisan itu sehingga mereka tidak perlu melihat lukisan Chanyeol bertelanjang bulat terpajang disana. Dan, ya, itu keinginan yang konyol.

"Jadi, hari ini kau tidak akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun?"

"Tidak. Kami akan bertemu besok untuk membicarakan rencana lukisannya yang kedua nanti. Dia bilang dia perlu rencana yang matang agar tidak membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga nantinya." tutur Chanyeol.

Jongin mengangguk paham. Namun tiba-tiba terpikirkan sebuah ide. "Hey, aku punya film porno baru. Kau mau nonton?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali, Jongin? Aku tidak suka nonton film porno. Lagipula, apa asyiknya nonton film porno sih?"

Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, merasa sedih dengan kepolosan sahabatnya. "Sahabatku, sebagai informasi, film porno itu adalah bekal kita di masa depan."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan. "Tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali, bodoh."

"Aigoo~ seseorang meremehkan kehebatan film porno rupanya. Baiklah, biar kutanya kau satu pertanyaan penting." Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan alis terangkat sebelah, sedangkan pria berkulit tan itu sedang memasang mimik serius yang dibuat-buat. "Apa kau tahu dimana letak-letak sensitif seorang uke selain di penis?"

Chanyeol dengan polos memikirkan jawabannya. "Hm..leher, kurasa?"

"Klise. Selain itu?"

Chanyeol sempat mencibir, tapi akhirnya ia berpikir kembali. Namun tautan alis yang tersambunglah yang terlihat, menandakan pria tinggi tersebut sulit menemukan jawaban yang Jongin inginkan. Dan Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"See? Kau bahkan tidak tahu." Jongin meledek dengan nada-secara-fakta-yang-ada. Chanyeol kembali memutar bola matanya, jengah dengan kelakuan sahabat mesumnya. "Tapi ini serius, Yeol. Dan yang terpenting, saat ini kau sedang mendekati pujaan hatimu, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti?"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti dia tertarik padamu dan ingin melakukan seks denganmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol tahu perkataan Jongin hanya perumpamaan karena ia menggunakan kata 'jika', tapi tetap saja itu membuat Chanyeol berfantasi dan fantasi itu membuat Chanyeol merona parah. Membayangkan Baekhyun menyambut perasaannya saja sudah membuat Chanyeol berdebar begini, apalagi jika sampai menginginkan bercinta dengannya? Oh, sial. Chanyeol hampir mimisan dibuatnya.

Jongin terkekeh melihat reaksi lucu Chanyeol. "Karena itulah, kawan. Kau tidak mau terlihat bodoh ketika melakukannya nanti'kan? Well, anggap saja nonton film porno itu sebagai referensi. Tidak ada yang salah dengan mencoba, bukan?" hasutnya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Jongin ada benarnya. Dan ia benci ketika pikiran mesum Jongin benar.

Chanyeol menghela napas kasar. "Arasseo. Aku pinjam satu."

Jongin tersenyum senang. "Aku punya banyak, kau tinggal pilih saja. Berbagai tema, berbagai posisi, dimulai dari yang biasa sampai yang hardcore. Kau bebas untuk memilih, kawan~"

Sial.

Setelah sekian lama, pendirian Chanyeol yang tidak akan menonton film porno akhirnya runtuh bak jembatan runtuh seperti dalam film Final Destination. Miris.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap datar kaset di tangannya. Itu film porno yang ia pinjam dari Jongin. Pria berkulit tan itu benar-benar bersemangat meminjamkan koleksi film pornonya, ia bahkan merekomendasikan yang hardcore. Hell, tentu saja Chanyeol menolak. Ia memilih film porno yang biasa saja. Bisa-bisa ia mimisan jika menonton yang hardcore. Chanyeol berniat untuk menontonnya sekarang atas paksaan Kim Jongin. Dia bilang akan menanyakan posisi seks dalam film itu jam sepuluh nanti, yang artinya mau tidak mau Chanyeol harus menonton film porno itu sekarang. Pria tinggi itu menghela napas panjang. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka hari ini akan tiba, hari dimana Kim Jongin berhasil menghasutnya dengan pikiran mesumnya dan menodongnya dengan film porno.

Chanyeol memainkan jemarinya ketika laptop miliknya sedang memproses kaset film porno tersebut. Entah kenapa, ia jadi gugup sendiri. Jongin menyuruhnya untuk mengunci kamarnya sebelum menonton film porno, bilangnya sih untuk menghindari tamu tak diundang. Well, jika tamu tak diundang yang dimaksud Jongin adalah manusia, maka cara itu akan berhasil. Tapi bagaimana jika seandainya tamu tak diundang itu adalah setan mesum? Well, berharap saja makhluk seperti itu tidak akan datang menghampiri Chanyeol. Oh ya, Jongin juga menyuruhnya untuk menggunakan headphone ketika menonton film porno itu, bilangnya sih agar tetangga di asrama Chanyeol tidak curiga. Chanyeol mendengus mengingat tadi Jongin bersikukuh untuk menyuruhnya menggunakan headphone saat ia bilang akan menurunkan volume suara di laptopnya. Hell, bilang saja agar Chanyeol lebih mendalami suara-suara menjijikan dalam film porno itu. Heh.

Lamunan Chanyeol melebur ketika layar laptopnya mulai menayangkan gambar dari kaset film porno itu. Segera ia pasang headphone miliknya dan berusaha fokus pada tayangan di laptopnya. Pria tinggi itu benar-benar gugup. Apakah film porno itu benar-benar hebat seperti kata Jongin?

Dan lima menit kemudian, Chanyeol menyesali keputusannya.

Kawan, film porno itu buruk. Terutama jika kalian sangat polos.

 **###**

Chanyeol berjalan lunglai ketika ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kelasnya. Padahal pagi nampak begitu cerah dan indah, tapi itu berbanding terbalik dengan hati juga wajah Chanyeol. Wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan ekspresi kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah ia menonton film porno laknat itu, Chanyeol harus beronani tadi malam. Cukup lama, jika kalian bertanya berapa lama Chanyeol beronani. Dan paginya, ia lagi-lagi mendapat mimpi basah –dengan Baekhyun tentunya– dan itu membuatnya terpaksa beronani lagi. Sial. Sejak kapan beronani jadi kegiatan rutin Chanyeol?

"Sialan kau, Kim Jongin." rutuk Chanyeol lirih. Ia bersumpah saat ia bertemu Jongin di kelas nanti, ia akan melemparkan kaset film porno itu tepat di wajahnya.

"Chanyeol-ssi!"

Hebat.

Serangan jantung di pagi hari, dan itu hanya karena mendengar suara Baekhyun menyerukan namanya. Pria mungil itu berlari kecil di ujung koridor menuju tempat Chanyeol berdiri. Chanyeol benar-benar merutuk dirinya sendiri karena tiba-tiba teringat mimpi basahnya tadi pagi.

Fokus, Park Chanyeol. Lupakan mimpi basah sialan itu! –batin Chanyeol. Sebisa mungkin ia bersikap biasa dengan melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun disertai sebuah senyuman kecil. Begitu si mungil sudah berada di hadapannya, Chanyeol langsung mati gaya.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Kenapa senyuman Baekhyun selalu berhasil membuatnya sport jantung?

"Selamat pagi~" sapa Baekhyun ramah.

"P–pagi.." Chanyeol membalas kikuk. Wajahnya malah memanas tatkala teringat kembali dengan mimpi basahnya. Bagaimana Baekhyun mendesahkan namanya, menyuruhnya untuk menyodok lubangnya lagi dan lagi, Chanyeol bahkan ingat betapa puasnya ia pasca menyetubuhi Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat perubahan warna wajah Chanyeol, mulai terlihat khawatir.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu merah seka–"

Chanyeol segera menahan tangan Baekhyun yang hendak meraba dahinya. Tapi –sekali lagi– sial. Gerakan refleks itu membuatnya menyentuh tangan Baekhyun dan itu menghantarkan sengatan aneh ke tubuh Chanyeol.

"A–aku b–baik-baik saja. Ha–hanya sedikit lapar saja, aha-ha-ha.."

ALASAN MACAM APA ITU?! –pekik Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Ah, begitukah?" Baekhyun terlihat percaya pada ucapan Chanyeol. Pria mungil itu merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tas-nya. Tak lama setelahnya, ia memberikan sepotong roti isi pada Chanyeol. "Makanlah ini. Modelku tidak boleh sakit, oke?"

Seseorang tolong sadarkan Chanyeol dari keterkejutannya dan ingatkan dia untuk tidak memasang ekspresi melongonya karena itu terlihat sangat bodoh.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka roti isi?" Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol menggeleng kuat. Dengan cepat, pria tinggi itu mengambil roti isi itu.

"T–terima kasih, Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. "Sama-sama. Kita jadi bertemu nanti sore'kan? Di café XOXO dekat kampus, kau tahu'kan?"

"Y–ya, aku tahu."

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, sampai nanti sore, Chanyeol-ssi~" seru Baekhyun seraya berlalu. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kikuk menanggapinya. Begitu sosok Baekhyun menghilang di ujung koridor, pandangan mata Chanyeol beralih pada roti isi di tangannya. Senyuman kebahagiaan senantiasa menerpa wajahnya. Padahal hanya diberi roti isi, tapi Chanyeol sungguh senang. Ia seperti melambung di atas awan dengan burung-burung biru yang bernyanyi di sekelilingnya. Melankolis? Well, terserah mau dibilang apa juga, yang penting Chanyeol bahagia. Ah, sungguh pagi yang membawa berkah (kecuali bagian onani).

.

.

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak terlalu mendengarkan apa yang tengah Baekhyun jelaskan saat ini. Hanya sesuatu tentang properti yang akan ia gunakan, angle, blablabla. Chanyeol justru lebih fokus pada wajah Baekhyun. Bagaimana mata sipit itu berkedip dan memperlihatkan eye-liner yang diaplikasikannya, bagaimana rambut magenta-nya menutupi dahinya dan terayun begitu lembut ketika diterpa angin, juga bagaimana bibir tipis berwarna merah mudah itu bergerak dan mengeluarkan suara merdunya. Astaga, Chanyeol bisa gila karena sosok di hadapannya ini. Mungkin orang-orang di sekitar mereka juga sadar bahwa Chanyeol terus menerus memerhatikan Baekhyun, bahkan hampir tidak berkedip dibuatnya. Well, sosok Baekhyun memang selalu memukau Chanyeol, terutama ketika pria mungil itu sedang tersenyum. Chanyeol ingat setahun yang lalu rambut Baekhyun masih berwarna coklat, dia terlihat begitu manis. Dan sekarang rambutnya berganti magenta, mencolok memang, tapi tetap cocok. Baekhyun terlihat lebih cantik dan manis dengan warna itu. Ah, lagi-lagi jantung Chanyeol berdebar keras. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol malah tersenyum sendiri.

TUK!

Seorang pelayan menyimpan minuman pesanan ChanBaek di atas meja dengan sedikit kasar. Chanyeol melirik pelayan itu dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Ada apa dengan orang ini?

"Bagaimana perkembangan lukisanmu?" tanya pelayan berkulit pucat itu pada Baekhyun. Cukup membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Mereka saling kenal?

"Lumayan, tapi aku masih belum puas dengan hasilnya, jadi aku meminta Chanyeol untuk menjadi modelku lagi."

Laki-laki albino itu menatap tajam Chanyeol. Kenapa tatapannya itu menusuk sekali? Apa orang ini temannya Baekhyun? Sepertinya ia tidak suka Chanyeol ada di dekat Baekhyun. Menyadari laki-laki albino itu terus menatap Chanyeol, Baekhyun-pun tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan kalian ya?" Baekhyun berhasil memutuskan kontak mata antara si laki-laki albino tersebut dan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol-ssi, kenalkan ini adikku –Sehun. Sehun-ah, beri salam padanya."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. Well, syukurlah laki-laki albino itu hanyalah adiknya. Iapun mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun seraya berkata, "Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Byun Sehun." ucap Sehun tanpa menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol jadi agak keki dibuatnya. Pasalnya baik intonasi maupun raut muka Sehun, menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak suka pada Chanyeol. Jadi terpaksa, Chanyeol tarik kembali tangannya yang tak disambut hangat itu.

"Aku bekerja dulu. Jangan pulang terlalu sore." kata Sehun pada Baekhyun. Tanpa menunggu respon dari Baekhyun, Sehun-pun berjalan menuju dapur di dalam café XOXO.

"Ck, dia bicara seperti seorang Hyung saja, padahal dia yang lebih muda disini." Baekhyun tanpa sadar menggerutu sendiri. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat kehadiran Chanyeol di sampingnya. "Ah, maafkan dia ya? Dia memang begitu orangnya, kuharap kau tidak tersinggung dengan sikapnya barusan." ucap Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, terlihat sekali raut tidak enak hatinya. Maka Chanyeol putuskan untuk tersenyum agar Baekhyun merasa lebih baik.

"Tidak apa kok."

"Begitukah? Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Emosinya sedang labil, biasalah anak SMA."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Begitu rupanya. Dia bekerja disini?"

"Ya, dia bilang dia bosan di rumah terus, jadi ia kerja sampingan disini. Dasar, padahal dia bisa luangkan waktunya untuk kegiatan klub di sekolahnya, tapi dia malah memilih bekerja disini." Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengingat kelakuan adiknya.

Well, mungkin dia khawatir padamu –batin Chanyeol. Chanyeol pikir ia juga mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ia adalah Sehun.

"Lalu untuk sesi lukisan keduaku nanti, akan kukabari lagi. Aku ingin semua persiapannya lebih sempurna sehingga tidak akan membuang-buang waktumu. Maaf ya, aku merepotkanmu begini, Chanyeol-ssi." Baekhyun merasa tidak enak hati.

"Itu tidak benar!" Chanyeol menepis kuat. "Aku justru senang bisa membantumu, Baekhyun-ssi."

"Woah~ kau baik sekali, Chanyeol-ssi. Orang yang kau sukai adalah orang yang beruntung, dia bisa disukai oleh pria setampan dan sebaik kau. Aku jadi penasaran dengan orang yang kau sukai itu."

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan pipinya untuk tidak bersemu. Ah, seandainya Baekhyun tahu bahwa orang yang Chanyeol sukai adalah Baekhyun sendiri. Chanyeol jadi penasaran, apakah Baekhyun memiliki orang yang spesial di hatinya?

"Baekhyun-ssi?" Chanyeol memanggil. Baekhyun menoleh tanpa menjawab. Pria tinggi itu mendadak gugup. Jantungnya saja sudah berpacu cepat saat pertanyaan itu sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. Namun ia tetap penasaran, jadi Chanyeol-pun bertanya, "Apakah..ada orang yang kau sukai saat ini?"

Baekhyun nampak terkejut. Pria mungil itu berpikir sebentar, kemudian mengangguk malu-malu. "Ya, ada."

 **TBC**

 **Saya berpikir untuk membuat Sehun sebagai Hyung-nya Baekhyun, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir kembali, menciptakan karakter Sehun menjadi adik yang posesif kayaknya lucu juga. Jadi, begitulah. Silakan tebak sendiri siapa yang disukai Baek *ketawa setan***

 **Sebelum maju ke chapter 3, kalian review dulu ya!**

 **THANKS, THANKS, THANKS untuk semua readers yang udah review dan klik fav/follow~ *big hug***

 **Untuk:**

 **VampireDPS: yang terinspirasi dari komik hanya pas adegan pertemuan ChanBaek aja, kalo ide model lukisan telanjang itu asli ide saya. Tapi saya penasaran komik apa yang kamu baca? Yaoi kah?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Catatan Penting: BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA OTP CHANBAEK ATAU BAEKHYUN ATAU CHANYEOL SECARA PERSONAL, TIDAK PERLU MEMBACA FF INI ATAUPUN MENINGGALKAN JEJAK DI KOTAK REVIEW. FF INI DIBUAT DENGAN TUJUAN MENGHIBUR (terutama untuk ChanBaek Shipper), BUKAN UNTUK DIBASH. TERIMA KASIH.**

Chanyeol meminum susu vanilla yang baru ia beli barusan. Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu –atau seseorang. Well, dia memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan seseorang, tepatnya pada kejadian tadi malam dengan seseorang yang ia pikirkan. Dan semakin ia memikirkan kejadian itu, semakin keras pula jantungnya berdebar. Sial –batinnya. Wajahnya saat ini pasti merona lagi.

"Aish, kenapa itu semua harus terjadi?" gumamnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Lesu sekali.

"Apa yang terjadi memangnya?"

Suara itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol terkesiap. Ia bahkan hampir saja menjatuhkan susu di tangannya. Cepat-cepat Chanyeol menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya, meski pipinya masih merona dengan jelas. Pria tinggi itu tetap diam di posisinya tanpa menoleh ke samping, tapi ekor matanya bisa melihat dengan jelas Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya seraya tersenyum manis padanya.

S. I. A. L.

Kenapa Baekhyun harus ada disini?! –rutuk Chanyeol.

"Pagi." sapa Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu juga memegang susu di tangannya, rasa strawberry.

"P–pagi.." Chanyeol menyahut tanpa menoleh.

Well, ia tidak berani menoleh sebenarnya. Pria tinggi itu takut jantungnya akan copot hanya karena menatap pria mungil itu. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Chanyeol sibuk gugup dan Baekhyun sibuk minum susu. Di saat seperti ini, Chanyeol benar-benar merutuki kantin kampus yang sepi di jam seperti ini, padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan. Kemana perginya orang-orang? Bukankah ini sudah jam sarapan pagi? Tiba-tiba Chanyeol terbangun dari lamunannya karena menyadari pergerakan Baekhyun yang sedang menghapus susu di sudut bibirnya. Ekor mata Chanyeol mengikutinya. Bagaimana susu berwarna merah muda itu turun dari sudut bibir tipis merah muda itu dan mengalir menuju dagu runcing itu. Ah, Chanyeol ingin sekali menjilatnya atau mungkin menyuruh Baekhyun meminum lebih banyak susu agar susu itu jatuh sampai leher dan tubuhnya sehingga Chanyeol bisa–GOD, APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN, PARK CHANYEOL?! HENTIKAN PIKIRAN ANEHMU! –Chanyeol menampar batinnya sendiri.

Well, sebenarnya semuanya tidak akan seperti ini jika saja kejadian semalam tidak terjadi.

Ya, malam yang ekstrim bagi jantung Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **BEYOND THE ART**

 **Chapter 3 –** **Extreme Night**

 **by Pupuputri**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: Chapter kali ini..well..yeah cukup ekstrim. Adegan ini sebenarnya adalah FF saya yang stuck, jadi daripada gak dipake lagi, mending saya masukin aja sekalian. Oh ya, saya juga mengambil satu adegan dari FF Perfectly Imbalanced (Ada yang tahu? I love that FF :3). Penasaran sama malam ekstrim bagi jantung Yeol? Check. This. Out.**

 **PS. Tulisan miring untuk kejadian masa lalu dan tulisan normal untuk kejadian masa kini.**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Astaga, kepalaku rasanya masih pusing. Apa yang–"

"Kau masih pusing?" Chanyeol refleks memotong. Raut mukanya terlihat khawatir. Baekhyun mengernyit dibuatnya. "Kau mau kubelikan sesuatu? Makanan? Atau minum obat? Oh, apa kau juga mual? Bagaimana kalau makan dulu, baru minum obat?"

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

"Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Ne?"

"Kau yang mengantarku tadi malam?"

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

"Ne?" Chanyeol masih di antara rasa bingung dan terkejutnya. Tunggu dulu. Apa maksud pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan?

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi semalam setelah keluar dari kedai makanan. Tahu-tahu aku sudah terbangun di ranjangku sendiri. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

OH. MY. LORD.

Bisa kalian bayangkan ekspresi Chanyeol saat ini? Pria jangkung itu dalam keadaan speechless. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Perkataan Baekhyun barusan, itu sungguh-sungguh? Apakah itu berarti Baekhyun juga tidak ingat kejadian setelahnya?

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Baekhyun-ssi, kau baik-baik saja? Sebentar lagi kita sampai di asrama, bertahanlah!"_

 _Pria mungil dalam gendongan Chanyeol hanya menggumam tidak jelas ketika Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya menuju asrama mereka. Well, ini semua berawal dari setengah jam yang lalu. Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur karena otaknya terus memikirkan siapa orang yang disukai Baekhyun. Chanyeol sungguh merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bertanya lebih jauh waktu itu. Seandainya saja ia bertanya siapa nama orang yang Baekhyun sukai, mungkin saat ini Chanyeol sedang tidur pulas. Tapi menyesalinya juga percuma. Dan sekarang Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha untuk tidur, matanya tetap tidak mau terpejam padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tengah malam. Jadi, Chanyeol putuskan untuk jalan-jalan di luar. Siapa tahu ia akan lelah dan mengantuk dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya. Setelah mengenakan jaketnya, Chanyeol-pun berjalan keluar asramanya._

 _Awalnya Chanyeol berniat untuk jalan-jalan ke taman dekat kampusnya, kemudian pulang kembali. Namun niatnya itu berubah haluan ketika mendengar suara beberapa pria di sekitar gang sempit yang ia lalui. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak akan peduli jika saja telinga lebarnya tidak menangkap suara Baekhyun disana. Dan entah kenapa, Chanyeol merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. Mengikuti instingnya, Chanyeol-pun mendekati gang temaram itu, mengikuti asal sumber suara tersebut. Ia sungguh berharap firasatnya salah, namun apa yang ditemukannya begitu mengejutkan. Ia melihat Baekhyun sudah dikerubungi beberapa pria –entah siapa– dengan keadaan kemeja yang sudah ditanggalkan dan wajah memerah berhiaskan peluh. Meskipun penerangan disana buruk, Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah mesum para pria itu. Tangan mereka bahkan sudah menyentuh-nyentuh tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun –melecehkannya. Dan Chanyeol tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menyingkirkan mereka serta memberikan mereka pelajaran. Beruntung Chanyeol pemegang sabuk hitam di karate, sehingga itu bisa berguna di saat-saat seperti ini. Chanyeol sempat melihat beberapa minuman dan serbuk aneh di dekat gang itu sebelum ia membawa pergi Baekhyun dari sana. Chanyeol berspekulasi bahwa Baekhyun telah dibius. Tapi daripada memikirkan itu, Chanyeol lebih mementingkan keadaan Baekhyun. Keadaan pria mungil itu benar-benar kacau juga aneh. Tubuhnya sangat panas sehingga keringat terus bercucuran di tubuhnya dan ia terus menggumam tidak jelas. Mungkin efek obat bius itu sudah bekerja. Chanyeol yang panik tidak kepikiran untuk membawa Baekhyun ke apotek atau RS. Yang ia pikirkan adalah membawa pria mungil itu pulang ke asrama mereka segera._

" _Chanyeollieeeh.." Baekhyun mulai meracau tidak jelas di gendongan Chanyeol. Wajahnya yang sudah memerah itu disembunyikan di perpotongan leher Chanyeol. "Panaass.."_

 _Chanyeol belum sempat kaget ataupun bicara saat sebuah bibir mengecup lehernya. Chanyeol mematung di tempatnya. Bulu kuduknya langsung merinding ketika bibir tipis itu mengecup dan menggigiti leher belakangnya. Dan itu adalah bibir Baekhyun –pria yang disukainya. Chanyeol berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengacuhkannya dan kembali berjalan. Pria jangkung itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya karena Baekhyun mulai membuatnya tidak nyaman. Bagaimana tidak? Pria mungil itu terus menerus mengecup leher bagian belakang Chanyeol, bahkan sampai meninggalkan bekas keunguan. Antara gugup, panik, dan bingung, Chanyeol tetap membawa Baekhyun ke asrama mereka tanpa menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya._

" _Baekhyun-ssi, mana kunci kamarmu?" Chanyeol bertanya ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk bokongnya sendiri tanpa membuka matanya yang terpejam. Chanyeol mengernyit. Ia segera menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun dari gendongannya, kemudian mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Baekhyun pelan agar pria mungil itu menatapnya. "Baekhyun-ssi, bisa kau berikan kunci kamarmu?" Chanyeol bertanya kembali. Namun sekali lagi, Baekhyun meresponnya dengan menepuk-nepuk bokongnya. Chanyeol refleks menatap bokong pria mungil itu. Ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri ketika mulai mengerti arti aksi Baekhyun barusan. Chanyeol menatap ragu Baekhyun. "K–kuncinya ada di saku celanamu?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk._

 _Sial._

 _Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mengambilnya? Celana jeans Baekhyun begitu ketat. Kalau Chanyeol memaksakan dirinya untuk mengambilnya, tangannya pasti akan–tidak! Ini bukan saatnya untuk ragu ataupun berpikiran mesum! Yang terpenting saat ini adalah Baekhyun. Jadi setelah menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun._

" _A–aku akan mengambilnya, oke? Tolong jangan banyak bergerak."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Well, sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu efektif karena Baekhyun sedang dalam keadaan dibius, itu membuat tubuhnya terhuyung-huyung seperti orang mabuk yang dimana membuat tangan Chanyeol –tanpa niat busuk ataupun mesum– menyentuh bongkahan kenyal milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berpacu cepat, namun ia tetap berusaha fokus. Jadi dengan gerakan cepat, Chanyeol menarik kunci itu dari saku celana jeans Baekhyun setelah berhasil mendapatkannya. Chanyeol sempat menghela napas lega ketika pintu kamar Baekhyun telah terbuka, namun saat ia membalikkan badannya pada Baekhyun, ia mendapati Baekhyun tengah menyeringai ke arahnya._

 _Uh-oh._

" _B–Baekhyun-ssi, kau baik-baik sa–"_

 _Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol dengan aksinya. Pria mungil itu mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Chanyeol, mencengkeram kaos Chanyeol, dan menariknya untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir tebal di hadapannya. Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. Pria tinggi itu bahkan mematung dengan mata membulat sempurna. Namun ketika bibir Baekhyun bergerak melumati bibirnya, Chanyeol segera tersadar. Ia langsung mendorong bahu Baekhyun dan bersiap untuk menyadarkannya, tapi Baekhyun secara agresif kembali menyerang Chanyeol dengan mencium bibirnya, kali ini dengan tangan yang menahan tengkuk Chanyeol agar pria jangkung itu tidak bisa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang merasuki Baekhyun saat ini. Pria mungil itu begitu kuat, bahkan di saat ia sedang dibius._

" _B–Baekhyun-ssi, hentikan–akh!" Chanyeol meringis ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba menggenggam penisnya. Ia mengurutnya dari luar dengan gerakan sensual. Itu membuat seluruh persendian Chanyeol terasa lemas. Chanyeol berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun, tapi pria mungil itu tidak menghiraukannya. Ini gawat. Keringat mulai membanjiri pelipis Chanyeol ketika ia merasakan penisnya mengembung. Chanyeol sebisa mungkin tidak membuat keributan karena orang-orang di asrama bisa saja terbangun karena suaranya, tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan seseorang bisa saja melihat kegiatan mereka di ambang pintu kamar Baekhyun._

" _B–Baekhyun-ssi, kumohon hentikan. Kau sedang dibius–" Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Setelah pintu ditutup kasar, pria mungil itu menindih Chanyeol yang terjatuh di karpet kamarnya. Ia menduduki tubuh Chanyeol sehingga pria jangkung itu tidak bisa bergerak. Chanyeol tidak bisa semakin terkejut lagi karena ini semua begitu tiba-tiba, terlebih ketika melihat tatapan mata Baekhyun yang penuh nafsu itu. Chanyeol merasakan firasat buruk setelah ini._

" _Baekhyun-ssi, apa yang–" Chanyeol tiba-tiba melotot sempurna ketika Baekhyun membuka retsleting celana Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan penis besarnya. Astaga, itu bahkan sudah sudah mengeras, mungkin karena Baekhyun mengurutnya tadi. Tanpa memedulikan keterkejutan Chanyeol, Baekhyun melahap penis itu sehingga memenuhi mulutnya. Chanyeol merasakan keanehan menjalari penisnya, terutama ketika lidah Baekhyun mempermainkan batang penisnya sehingga muncul cairan pre-cum di ujung penis Chanyeol. Pria jangkung itu tak bisa memberontak karena ia benar-benar merasa lemas sekarang. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah meredam desahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat._

" _Aaahnn..mmnhh.."_

 _Sial._

 _Kenapa di saat seperti ini Baekhyun malah meningkatkan libido Chanyeol dengan mendesah? Chanyeol hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya sebagai pelampiasan karena ia tak mau mengeluarkan desahannya, sedangkan pria mungil itu masih asyik bermain di bawah sana dengan lidah yang melilit setiap inci penis besar Chanyeol. Mata sipitnya tertutup, seolah menikmati kegiatan yang dilakukannya. Chanyeol sendiri masih berada dalam posisi kebingungan dan kenikmatan. Chanyeol tahu ini salah dan ia harus menghentikannya, tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia sangat menikmatinya. Lidah Baekhyun yang basah itu begitu memanjakan penisnya sampai membuat aliran darahnya berdesir cepat. Suara desahan Baekhyun terdengar begitu seksi sampai membuat pikiran Chanyeol blank seketika. Dan wajah Baekhyun yang merona terlihat begitu menggoda sampai membuat Chanyeol lupa bahwa ini adalah efek Baekhyun yang telah dibius. Karena rasa nikmat yang bertubi-tubi itu, Chanyeol tidak menolak Baekhyun. Ia membiarkan pria mungil itu memuaskannya di bawah sana._

" _Errmh.." Satu erangan lolos dari mulut Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun menghisap penisnya kuat. Ia tahu ia akan segera klimaks, karena itu ia menggigit sekuat mungkin bibir bawahnya agar tidak ada lagi erangan yang keluar. Tak lama, spermapun keluar dengan derasnya dari penis Chanyeol sehingga memenuhi mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih mengatur napasnya yang berantakan setelah ia klimaks barusan, sementara Baekhyun tengah menelan semua sperma milik Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya karena pria mungil itu langsung mencium leher Chanyeol._

" _B–Baekhyun-ssi, kumohon henti–"_

 _BRUK!_

 _Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya ketika tubuh mungil itu ambruk begitu saja di atas tubuhnya. Setelahnya, Chanyeol mendengar sebuah dengkuran kecil._

 _Baekhyun tertidur._

 _Tertidur tepat sebelum ia benar-benar memperkosa Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol menghela napas lega. Well, tadi itu hampir saja. Ya, hampir diperkosa._

.

.

.

BAEKHYUN LUPA BAHWA IA HAMPIR MEMPERKOSA CHANYEOL TADI MALAM? LALU UNTUK APA CHANYEOL GUGUP SETENGAH MATI?! **DEMI NEPTUNUS DI SURGA, UNTUK APAAAAA?!** *maaf, capslock jebol*

"Chanyeol-ssi, kau tahu sesuatu?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya pada Chanyeol, membuat lamunannya lebur seketika. Pria tinggi itu tersentak, kemudian menatap pria mungil di sebelahnya. Namun ketika matanya bertemu mata Baekhyun, otaknya kembali merekam kejadian semalam dan–

BLUSH!

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu merah sekali." Baekhyun bertanya dengan mimik khawatir. Ia hendak meraba dahi Chanyeol, tapi pria tinggi itu menghindarinya dengan cepat.

"A–aku harus ke toilet!" seru Chanyeol cepat. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Chanyeol berlari menuju toilet. Baekhyun yang kebingungan hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol dengan alis bertautan. Sementara di dalam toilet itu sendiri, Chanyeol tengah mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya agar jantungnya bisa bekerja normal kembali.

"Sial. Sial. Sial. Kenapa kau ini, Park Chanyeol? Bukankah itu hal yang bagus Baekhyun tidak mengingatnya? Bersikaplah sewajarnya!" Chanyeol bermonolog sendiri, merutuki diri sendiri. Pria tinggi itu kemudian membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali dengan air dari keran wastafel. Setelahnya, ia menatap pantulannya di depan cermin di atas wastafel.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

"Aish.." Chanyeol mengumpat pelan. Kenapa jantungnya tidak mau tenang?

.

.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Baekhyun bergumam sendiri begitu Chanyeol pergi ke toilet. Pria mungil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya berpikir. Well, dia memang tidak ingat apapun soal kejadian kemarin. Yang ia ingat hanyalah ia pergi ke kedai makanan ringan di dekat asramanya untuk membeli cemilan malam –sekedar membunuh rasa bosan karena insomnia sialannya membuatnya tak bisa tidur, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk pulang setelah menikmati beberapa cemilan malam. Tapi setelahnya Baekhyun tidak ingat apa yang terjadi. Ia yakin Chanyeol tahu sesuatu. Jika memang benar Chanyeol yang mengantarnya ke kamarnya, ia pasti tahu sesuatu. Baekhyun akan menanyakannya nanti setelah kelasnya selesai.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya setelah Prof. Ryu menutup kelas hari ini. Well, ia sudah penat dan ingin segera tidur di kamarnya. Pikirannya sama sekali tak bisa beranjak dari kejadian kemarin malam dan tadi pagi. Akibatnya, Chanyeol jadi tidak bisa fokus pada kelasnya hari ini. Untunglah semuanya sudah berakhir. Chanyeol berpikir ia akan tidur lebih awal hari ini, mungkin ia juga akan melewatkan jadwal makan malamnya. Kepalanya berdenyut tak karuan. Ia ingin sekali beristirahat.

"Chanyeol-ssi?"

Pupus sudah harapan Chanyeol untuk beristirahat.

Dengan jantung bertalu-talu (lagi), pria tinggi itu menoleh pada si pemilik suara. Disana, ia menemukan Baekhyun tengah tersenyum padanya. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, meski terlihat sangat kikuk juga aneh.

"H–hey.." sapa Chanyeol tak kalah kikuk dengan senyumannya. Pria tinggi itu semakin gugup karena Baekhyun mendekatinya.

Ya Tuhan, tak bisakah jantungku beristirahat untuk beberapa menit saja? Tolong buat itu berdetak normal! –Chanyeol merutuki jantungnya sendiri.

"Um..aku hanya ingin berterima kasih. Aku memang tidak ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam, tapi sepertinya kau yang mengantarku pulang ke asrama ya?" tanya Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu kini menatap Chanyeol. "Kau keberatan menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin padaku?"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah, kemudian menjawab, "Kau..sepertinya dibius. Aku menemukanmu di gang dekat asrama kita."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun terkejut. "Astaga, apa aku melakukan hal aneh ketika terbius?"

APA. YANG. HARUS. CHANYEOL. KATAKAN. SEKARANG?

Tatapan mata Baekhyun semakin menusuk karena Chanyeol terlalu lama mendiamkannya. Kelihatan sekali pria mungil di hadapannya itu sangat penasaran dan Chanyeol tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya atau berbohong?

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal seraya menghindari tatapan mata Baekhyun. "Well, um.."

 _Kau mencium bibirku._

"Itu hanya.."

 _Kau mencium dan menggigit leherku._

"Uh..kau hanya.."

 _Kau memasukkan penisku ke dalam mulutmu._

"Hanya.."

 _Kau hampir memperkosaku._

"..tertidur.."

Hening.

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hanya itu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Kau hanya meracau tidak jelas, kemudian tertidur. Itu saja."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun terdengar ragu, tapi Chanyeol kembali mengangguk. Terlihat begitu meyakinkan, tapi sebenarnya sangat bodoh menurut Chanyeol. Dan mungkin ini adalah keputusan paling bodoh yang pernah Chanyeol ambil. Tapi dia peduli apa? Yang terpenting saat ini adalah meyakinkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela napas, kemudian mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, kalau begitu." Ia menepuk bahu Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "Aku pulang duluan ya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat meresponnya. Ia langsung menghela napas lega begitu Baekhyun pergi dari hadapannya. Astaga, tadi itu hampir saja. Jantung Chanyeol yang tadi terasa hampir copot itu kini mulai berdetak normal. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aish.."

Chanyeol sungguh tak kuasa menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana jadinya jika Baekhyun tahu hal yang sebenarnya? Itu mungkin akan berpengaruh besar terhadap pertemanan mereka. Padahal Chanyeol sudah bersusah payah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengan Baekhyun dan ia tidak mau itu sia-sia hanya karena sebuah kejadian konyol (tapi ekstrim). Namun bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri? Chanyeol bahkan hampir mati karena jantungnya berdetak terlalu keras sampai ia bisa merasa itu akan copot dari tempatnya. Well, mungkin ia akan merahasiakan hal ini seumur hidupnya.

 **###**

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, entah untuk yang ke-berapa kalinya. Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya, mulai terlihat jengah mendengarnya.

"Kau kenapa, hah? Helaan napasmu itu terdengar seperti orang depresi."

Tidak ada jawaban. Pria tinggi itu malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantalnya. Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian kembali membaca komik di tangannya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia melebarkan matanya. Ia menoleh kembali pada Chanyeol, menatapnya tepat di leher bagian belakangnya yang berwarna ungu. Alis Jongin bertautan sempurna.

"Lehermu kenapa?"

Chanyeol sontak melebarkan matanya sambil menutup leher bagian belakangnya.

Sial.

Ia lupa tentang kissmark dari Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu masih berada di posisinya agar Jongin tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah. "Terantuk meja." Ia berbohong.

Jongin kelihatan ragu. "Bagaimana caranya leher belakangmu terantuk meja?"

"Aku terpeleset."

Jongin berpikir sejenak. Walaupun ia baru mendengar kasus seperti ini, tapi jawaban Chanyeol cukup masuk akal. Jadi, pria berkulit tan itu mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian kembali membaca komiknya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah ada peningkatan dengan Baekhyun?" Jongin mengalihkan topik. Dan itu membuat jantung Chanyeol berdebar keras (lagi).

Ah, sial.

Dia jadi semakin teringat kejadian ekstrim itu.

"Aish.." Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Jongin yang kebingungan, hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Belum sempat Jongin bertanya, Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya, kemudian menatap Jongin dengan mimik serius.

"A–apa sih?" Jongin jadi takut sendiri.

"Kau..," desis Chanyeol. Jongin memundurkan wajahnya seiring majunya wajah Chanyeol. Astaga, sikap Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Jongin takut. Kenapa dia memajukan wajahnya? –tanya Jongin dalam hati. Entah kenapa firasatnya jadi tidak enak.

"Y–yak–" Jongin menghentikan ucapannya ketika Chanyeol menghela napasnya kembali seraya memundurkan wajahnya ke posisi semula. Pria berkulit tan itu mengernyit. "Kau bersikap aneh, tahu? Ada apa sih? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Kembalilah ke kamarmu, aku ingin tidur." ucapnya seraya merebahkan diri di kasurnya.

Jongin hendak bertanya lagi, tapi ketukan di pintu menginterupsinya. Dengan malas, Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya untuk membukakan pintu. Seorang pria bermata belok berdiri di ambang pintu. Itu Kyungsoo –sepupunya yang lebih tua satu tahun. Wajahnya yang biasanya selalu terlihat tenang, kini menampakkan raut kesal. Belum sempat Chanyeol bertanya tentang kedatangannya, pria yang lebih pendek itu mendahuluinya.

"Apa kau telah kehilangan akal sehatmu, Park Chanyeol?!" tuding Kyungsoo. Tautan alis menjadi respon dari Chanyeol. Ada apa dengan sepupunya itu?

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Kau menjadi model tela–"

Chanyeol dengan cepat menutup mulut sepupunya, membuat pria mungil itu meronta. Pria tinggi itu buru-buru menarik Kyungsoo keluar tanpa memedulikan Jongin yang menatap mereka dengan raut bingung. Chanyeol menyeret tubuh Kyungsoo dengan mudahnya ke tempat yang sepi. Setelah memastikan tak ada orang di sekitar mereka, Chanyeol menghela napasnya, kemudian ia lepaskan bekapannya di mulut Kyungsoo. Namun begitu bekapan itu dilepas–

DAK! –Kyungsoo menendang lutut Chanyeol dengan keras.

"Auw! Ada apa denganmu?!" Chanyeol protes seraya mengelus lututnya yang berdenyut. Namun pria tinggi itu tidak sadar dengan posisi tubuhnya yang menunduk sehingga Kyungsoo–

PLETAK!

"YAK!" Chanyeol akhirnya meledak. Ia mengusap kepalanya seraya menatap kesal pria mungil di hadapannya. "Kenapa memukulku bertubi-tubi begitu?!"

"Yang pertama, karena kau dengan tidak sopannya telah membekap mulutku dan menyeretku kemari." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Yang kedua, karena kau dengan bodohnya menjadi model telanjang di lukisan Byun Baekhyun."

Ucapan Kyungsoo yang kedua itu membuat Chanyeol menautkan alisnya. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Dia tetangga kamarku, bodoh."

Chanyeol menganga. "Kau tetangganya? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku?"

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa?"

Ah, benar. Kyungsoo tidak tahu soal perasaan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Daripada itu, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul di kanvas Baekhyun, tanpa busana sedikitpun?" Kyungsoo menginterogasi yang lebih muda seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Um..itu..," Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup, "Karena dia yang memintaku."

"Dan kenapa kau tidak menolaknya?"

"A–aku terlanjur menyetujuinya. Aku tidak tahu akan menjadi model telanjang jadinya."

"Kenapa tidak langsung protes?"

"A–aku tidak bisa. Itu konsep lukisannya sejak awal."

Kyungsoo speechless. Ia menghela napas kasar, kemudian berkata, "Aku akan bicara dengan Baekhyun."

"Ap–tunggu!" Chanyeol menahan lengan Kyungsoo cepat. "Untuk apa kau bicara dengannya?"

"Apa maksudmu 'untuk apa'? Tentu saja aku akan memintanya untuk mencari model lain saja dan membuang lukisanmu."

"JANGAN!"

Hening.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa jangan?"

"Uh..itu..dia sudah bersusah payah melukisnya. Aku bahkan sudah berjanji untuk menjadi model lukisannya sekali lagi."

Kyungsoo melotot. "Maksudmu menjadi model telanjangnya lagi?!"

"Um..sepertinya?" jawab Chanyeol ragu, dan itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menganga. Pria mungil itu menatap lamat-lamat sepupunya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kecurigaan tiba-tiba menyergap Kyungsoo. Ia mendekati Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan tatapan curiganya.

"Kau..," desis Kyungsoo, "..jangan-jangan menyukai Byun Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol bungkam.

Well, ia tahu benar sepupunya. Chanyeol akan diam jika tebakan Kyungsoo benar.

Satu hembusan napas yang terasa berat keluar dari bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Pria bermata belok itu memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut. "Astaga, Chanyeol." Ia menatap Chanyeol yang wajahnya sudah merah padam. "Haruskah dengan cara seperti ini? Kau tahu lukisan itu akan dipamerkan, bukan? Satu kampus akan melihatmu telanjang, kau paham itu?"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia tak sanggup menatap mata sepupunya. "Aku tahu itu, Hyung. Tapi tetap saja aku sudah berjanji."

"Ada lagi yang tahu mengenai hal ini selain aku?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Bahkan Jongin?"

Chanyeol terdiam, yang berarti tebakan Kyungsoo benar.

"Ya Tuhan.." Kepala Kyungsoo jadi tambah pusing. "Apa jadinya kalau Samchoon sampai mengetahui hal ini?"

"Hyung, berjanjilah untuk tidak menceritakannya pada orangtuaku ataupun Yoora Noona." pinta Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Aku juga pasti kena damprat!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Terima kasih, Hyung~"

"Tapi aku serius, Chanyeol. Caramu ini konyol. Sebaiknya kau tolak permintaan Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk mencari model lain."

"Hyung, kumohon. Hubunganku dengan Baekhyun sudah semakin dekat, tolong jangan–"

"Tunggu dulu." Kyungsoo menginterupsi. "Sedekat apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

Uh-oh.

Sekelebat kejadian ekstrim itu teringat lagi.

"Hanya..," Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya, "..berteman."

Kyungsoo memicing curiga. "Kenapa kau menjeda kalimatmu?"

"Aku tidak–"

"Kau menjeda kalimatmu dan kau tahu itu." Mata besar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membulat sempurna. Mulutnya yang menganga ia tutup dengan telapak tangannya. "Astaga, kalian sudah melakukan seks?!"

"TIDAK!" Chanyeol langsung membantah. Tapi Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?" Kyungsoo semakin curiga.

"Karena kau mengatakan hal yang mesum, tentu saja aku malu!"

"Lalu untuk apa kau menjeda kalimatmu? Itu sangat mencurigakan."

"Aish, sudahlah. Pokoknya aku minta kau untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang hal ini."

"Tidak sebelum kau katakan kenapa kau menjeda kalimatmu." Kyungsoo bersikukuh.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Hyung, hanya–berjanjilah, oke?"

Kyungsoo paling benci ketika Chanyeol memohon seperti ini padanya. Sepupunya itu benar-benar terlihat frustasi hanya karena ia menyukai tetangga kamarnya.

"Fine." Kyungsoo mengalah. "Tapi aku tidak akan datang ke pameran lukisan itu nanti. Melihat lukisanmu hanya membuatku berpikir kau sedang telanjang bulat di depan umum. Demi Tuhan, itu sangat memalukan."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Tak ia pedulikan ucapan Kyungsoo yang sarkastis itu, ia justru memeluk erat Kyungsoo. "Kau yang terbaik. Terima kasih, Hyung~" ucapnya. Sedangkan pria mungil dalam pelukan Chanyeol hanya memberikan tatapan datar karena sikap sepupu anehnya ini.

 **###**

Jongin dan Chanyeol berjalan beriringan di lorong lantai tiga, hendak menuju kelas mereka di ujung lorong.

"Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo Hyung kemarin? Dia sepertinya marah padamu." tanya Jongin.

"Hanya masalah keluarga, tidak perlu dipikirkan." Chanyeol berbohong. Astaga, ini bahkan terlalu pagi untuk berbohong. Tapi hell, alternatif apa lagi yang ia punya?

"Begitukah? Hey ngomong-ngomong, Kyungsoo Hyung sudah memiliki kekasih, belum?" Jongin bertanya genit. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menatap datar sahabatnya.

"Jangan dekati sepupuku, Jongin."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jongin protes.

"Kau itu mesum. Aku tidak mau menyerahkan keluargaku padamu." ucap Chanyeol santai seraya kembali berjalan. Jongin berlari menyusulnya.

"Yak! Aku tidak mesum! Lagipula, kau'kan sudah punya Baekhyun. Kau tidak boleh serakah, Chanyeol!"

"Kau mesum, kau bahkan pergi ke strip club seminggu lima kali dan menonton porno lima jam sehari. Aku hanya melindungi keluargaku dari orang mesum sepertimu, Jongin. Lupakan Kyungsoo Hyung, cari yang lain saja."

"Hey, itu sangat tidak sopan!" Jongin merengut kesal. Ia berhenti sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan, "Ucapanmu memang benar, tapi tetap tidak sopan! Seseorang harus mengajarkan tata krama padamu, Tuan Park!"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Ia terus berjalan tanpa memedulikan ocehan Jongin di sebelahnya.

"Chanyeol-ssi!" Suara Baekhyun dari ujung lorong memanggilnya. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri Chanyeol. Tentu saja itu membuat pria tinggi itu gugup. Dan sialnya, Jongin menyadarinya.

"Tepat pada waktunya." Jongin menyeringai. "Oke, selamat bersenang-senang dengan pujaan hatimu. Aku mau mencari Kyungsoo Hyung dulu~"

"Yak, Kim Jongin! Kau jangan berani–"

"Selamat pagi~" Baekhyun yang sudah di hadapan Chanyeol, menginterupsi ucapan pria tinggi itu. Dan kegugupan kembali melanda diri Chanyeol. Dengan cepat, pria tinggi itu memperbaiki raut mukanya dan tersenyum kikuk pada pria mungil di hadapannya.

"P–pagi.."

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Apa? Oh, tidak! Kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Sahabatku pergi karena dia mau mencari seseorang."

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega. "Syukurlah. Kupikir aku mengganggu kalian. Oh ya, aku baru tahu kau bersahabat baik dengan Jongin."

"Iya, kami memang–" Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya karena baru menyadari hal aneh dari ucapan Baekhyun. Ia mengernyit seraya menatap Baekhyun. "Kau kenal Jongin?"

"Ah, itu.." Baekhyun tersenyum. Semburat merah di kedua pipinya bermunculan. "Kau ingat tentang aku yang menyukai seseorang?"

Oh, tidak.

Chanyeol merasakan firasat buruk akan hal ini.

"Orang itu adalah Kim Jongin."

 **TBC**

 **Beberapa dari kalian menebak dengan benar orang yang disukai Baekhyun ini. BTW, FF ini gak akan apdet sampai lebaran ya. Karena ada kemungkinan bakal muncul adegan tidak senonoh, jadi saya putuskan untuk hiatus sampe lebaran. Tapi saya akan tetap apdet FF The Reason dan Lies in Between. Thanks a lot buat support kalian untuk semua FF saya dan maaf karena baru bisa apdet FF ini sekarang. Waktu itu saya sedang dalam fase-tidak-mood-membuat-fluffy-moment-ChanBaek, jadi ya..begitulah.**

 **Review, please? *kasih puppy eyes-nya Baek***

 **Untuk:**

 **Babywolf jonginniekim: seriusan hampir sama? Saya baru tahu malah. Apa main pair-nya ChanBaek juga? Tapi insya Allah jalan cerita FF saya beda sama FF itu kok.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol menatap tajam Jongin yang tengah membaca komik. Rasa kesal dan dongkol bersarang di hatinya semenjak ia tahu kebenaran bahwa Baekhyun menyukai–ah, Chanyeol bahkan tak kuasa menyebutkannya. Maksudnya, kenapa harus Jongin? Di antara jutaan pria di dunia ini, kenapa harus pria yang ada di hadapannya ini yang Baekhyun pilih? Apa yang bagus darinya? Kelebihan Jongin bahkan tidak banyak. Dia hanya jago menari, jago merayu, jago akting, jago olahraga, jago berdebat–oke, Chanyeol akui itu kelebihan yang banyak. Tapi setidaknya Chanyeol lebih tinggi daripada Jongin, lebih pintar, lebih jago karate, lebih hebat dalam memasak, dan –yang terpenting– lebih tampan dari Jongin *Author keselek*. Sedangkan Jongin? Dia hanya pria mesum yang hobinya nonton video porno setiap hari!

"Kau membuatku takut, kau tahu? Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Jongin yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Chanyeol, akhirnya memutuskan untuk meleburkan lamunan Chanyeol dengan bertanya. Namun bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah membuang muka. Pria tinggi itu berpikir ia harus menemukan cara untuk merebut hati Baekhyun. Tapi apa? Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas mejanya seraya berpikir keras.

"Aku tidak menemukan Kyungsoo Hyung tadi."

Dan itu dia.

Well, terkadang kau bertanya dan dunia memberikan jawabannya langsung padamu.

"Padahal aku ingin–" Ucapan Jongin terhenti saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghadap ke arahnya. Pria berkulit tan itu menatap takut-takut pria tinggi di sampingnya. "A–ada apa?"

"Kau suka Kyungsoo Hyung?"

Jongin terdiam sejenak, tapi kemudian mengangguk pelan. Dia agak curiga pada sahabatnya ini, terlebih ketika seringaian terpatri jelas di sudut bibir Chanyeol. Ada yang tidak beres –pikir Jongin.

"Aku akan menjodohkanmu dengannya." tandas Chanyeol. Dan Jongin terkejut dibuatnya.

"Sungguh?" Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Kau tidak keberatan dengan hal itu? Bukankah kau tidak suka jika aku mendekati Kyungsoo Hyung?"

"Aku berubah pikiran." Chanyeol tersenyum palsu. "Kupikir kalian sangat cocok."

Well, kau membutuhkan cara licik agar orang yang kau sukai melirikmu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **BEYOND THE ART**

 **Chapter 4 –** **First Date**

 **by Pupuputri**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: Pertama-tama, maaf banget karena saya baru apdet FF ini sekarang. Ini terjadi karena beberapa faktor, tapi yang paling utama karena FF ini genre-nya fluff, saya agak sulit membayangkannya. Entah kenapa nulis FF fluff itu lebih susah daripada FF dengan konflik berbelit-belit. Untuk FF Marrying Prince Charming juga kayaknya bakal agak lama apdetnya soalnya saya masih bingung mau nulis apa, jadi mohon kesabaran kalian. Oh ya, in case kalian lupa, saya ingatkan kembali ChanBaek dan KaiSoo dalam FF ini tinggal di asrama ya. Oke, silakan langsung dibaca~**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo mengernyit saat menemukan Jongin berdiri di depan pintu ketika kelas Prof. Nam selesai. Pria berkulit tan itu tersenyum lebar padanya, membuat tautan alis Kyungsoo semakin dalam.

"Um..apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak ada kelas?" tanya yang lebih tua. Yang lebih muda menggeleng tanpa melunturkan senyumannya.

"Kau mau makan siang bersamaku, Hyung?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit. Well, ia agak ragu dengan ajakan sahabat sepupunya itu. Kyungsoo ingat Chanyeol pernah bercerita tentang Jongin. Sepupunya itu mengatakan bahwa Jongin itu sahabat yang baik meski pria itu sering merecokinya dengan film porno. Kyungsoo mulai mengenal Jongin satu bulan setelah Chanyeol dan Jongin memasuki tahun pertamanya di Seoul National University. Jongin memang pria yang tampan juga baik, tapi entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa pria berkulit tan itu memiliki watak yang agak aneh. Jongin bahkan sering mengajaknya jalan-jalan atau makan siang bersama setiap kali mereka tak sengaja bertemu, meski Kyungsoo sering menolak ajakannya. Tapi sekarang justru lebih aneh lagi karena Jongin mengajaknya secara langsung, bukan saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu. Itu sebabnya ia agak ragu dengan ajakan Jongin yang tiba-tiba ini. Well, sepertinya pria bermata belok itu akan menolak ajakan sahabat sepupunya itu –lagi.

"Maaf, Jongin-ah, aku harus pergi ke perpustakaan. Ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan."

Itu adalah sebuah kebohongan, Jongin baru mengetahui hal itu dari Chanyeol dua jam yang lalu. Pria bertelinga lebar itu mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo sering menggunakan alasan 'belajar' untuk menolak ajakan kencan. Jongin pernah tertipu akan alasan itu, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Dia sudah tahu langsung dari mulut Chanyeol dan sepupu Kyungsoo itu pula yang memberikan senjata ampuh agar Kyungsoo mau menerima ajakan makan siangnya. Maka ketika Kyungsoo berbalik –hendak meninggalkan Jongin, pria berkulit tan itu memulai aksinya.

"Aku sedang ingin makan makanan Meksiko. Aku tahu satu restoran Meksiko yang bagus. Kau mau menemaniku?"

Dan Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Jongin menyeringai.

Senjata itu bekerja rupanya.

Perlahan, pria mungil itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi berbinar. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Jadi," Jongin tersenyum manis seraya berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, "Kau mau pergi bersamaku?"

Kyungsoo berpikir kembali. Well, sebenarnya ia juga sedang lapar dan tawaran makan makanan Meksiko sungguh menggodanya. Sebagai informasi, makanan Meksiko adalah makanan yang tak bisa Kyungsoo tolak, sekalipun ia sudah kenyang. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui hal ini, hanya beberapa anggota keluarganya yang tahu, termasuk Chanyeol.

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo akhirnya menyambut ajakan Jongin setelah berpikir beberapa detik, sehingga pria berkulit tan itu tersenyum gembira. Well, Jongin tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol mau membantunya mendekati Kyungsoo, tapi ia tetap berterima kasih untuk hal ini.

Dan ketika Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan untuk pergi ke restoran Meksiko, Chanyeol –yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik dinding tak jauh dari tempat JongSoo berada– tersenyum puas. Itu bahkan terlihat seperti seringaian, jika kalian jeli. Dalam hati, ia bersorak gembira karena telah berhasil mendekatkan pujaan hati Baekhyun dengan orang lain. Well, setidaknya dengan begini, Baekhyun akan menyerah soal Jongin, jadi Chanyeol bisa menggantikan posisi Jongin di hati Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol masih tidak rela sepupunya didekati Jongin, tapi jika itu bisa membuat Baekhyun berpaling, Chanyeol akan merelakan Kyungsoo.

Well, cinta memang gila.

.

.

Chanyeol berniat mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya di perpustakaan saat jam makan siang. Ia tidak terlalu lapar, sedangkan sahabatnya sedang menikmati makan siang bersama sepupunya, jadi ia putuskan untuk menunggu jam kelas selanjutnya di ruangan yang penuh dengan buku saja. Pria bertelinga lebar itu sedang fokus-fokusnya ketika seseorang muncul di belakangnya. Pria bertelinga lebar itu belum menyadarinya sampai suara orang itu terdengar di telinga kanannya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Dan itu hampir membuat jantung Chanyeol copot dari tempatnya. Belum sempat ia menenangkan jantungnya, pria berkacamata itu kembali dikejutkan oleh sosok berparas cantik yang selalu membuat jantungnya bertalu-talu tepat saat ia menoleh pada si pemilik suara. Siapa lagi selain Byun Baekhyun? Dan yang terpenting dari itu semua, jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat sampai membuat otak Chanyeol blank seketika.

"Hm?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol, dan itu sukses membuat pipi Chanyeol bersemu. Astaga, pria mungil itu selalu saja berhasil membuat pria tinggi itu kelihatan seperti orang bodoh. Menyadari pipi Chanyeol yang bersemu dengan ekspresi yang masih terkejut, itu membuat Baekhyun agak khawatir. "Hey, kau baik-baik saja? Apa aku begitu mengejutkanmu?"

Hell, sangat.

Chanyeol dengan cepat mengalihkan matanya dari paras cantik Baekhyun, guna menyembunyikan rona pipinya –meski sudah sangat terlambat– seraya menenangkan debaran jantungnya. "A–a–aku baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol merutuki suaranya. Entah kenapa ia selalu begini setiap kali bertatapan dengan Baekhyun, seolah tergagap merupakan penyakit baru yang dideritanya. Sedangkan si pria mungil itu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah pria yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Baekhyun seraya melirik laptop Chanyeol.

"Uh..begitulah." cicit Chanyeol tanpa menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Ia sempat menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya kembali bersuara, "Hey, bisa aku minta bantuanmu? Ada buku yang ingin kubaca, tapi letaknya terlalu tinggi. Mungkin kau bisa mengambilkannya untukku?"

"Oh, tentu." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, yang diikuti oleh Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu berjalan menuju rak buku yang ia maksud, kemudian menunjuk sebuah buku dengan sampul biru tua di rak paling atas.

"Kau bisa menjangkaunya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum seraya mengangguk. "Bisa." Iapun sedikit berjinjit untuk meraih buku yang Baekhyun maksud. Well, itu memang cukup tinggi bagi Chanyeol, tapi ia masih bisa menjangkaunya. Setelah mendapatkannya, pria tinggi itu kemudian memberikannya pada Baekhyun. "Ini dia."

"Terima kasih, aku sungguh tertolong." Pria mungil itu tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol. "Kau memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang model, Chanyeol-ssi."

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, tidak juga."

"Oh ya, Jongin tidak bersamamu?"

Seketika mood Chanyeol turun ketika Baekhyun menanyakan Jongin. Tapi ia masih memiliki sopan santun, jadi iapun menjawab dengan intonasi yang datar, "Tidak." Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Ia terlihat agak kecewa dengan ucapan Chanyeol, namun entah mengapa Chanyeol senang melihatnya. Pria tinggi itupun melanjutkan, "Sepertinya Jongin sedang berkencan dengan Kyungsoo Hyung."

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo maksudmu? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya. Dia sepupuku. Kenapa?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Ah, begitu. Aku baru tahu hal itu." Sempat tercipta keheningan di antara mereka. Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, sedangkan Baekhyun sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Namun tak lama kemudian, pria mungil itu bertanya kembali pada Chanyeol, "Um..apakah mereka pacaran?"

"Siapa?"

"Kyungsoo dan Jongin."

Chanyeol menangkap kegugupan dari raut muka Baekhyun. Dan itu menghasilkan sebesit pertanyaan dalam benak Chanyeol. Apakah Baekhyun akan senang jika Chanyeol menjawab 'tidak'?

"Tidak."

Benar saja. Sebuah senyuman merekah di bibir Baekhyun, tanda ia senang dengan jawaban yang Chanyeol berikan. Tentu saja itu berkebalikan dengan Chanyeol sendiri. Pria tinggi itu justru merutuki mulutnya sendiri. Tanpa disadarinya, raut mukanya berubah dingin. Saat itulah, satu niat licik terpikirkan begitu saja oleh Chanyeol untuk memudarkan senyuman itu dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Tapi sepertinya Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo Hyung."

Itu berhasil. Baekhyun terkejut sampai senyuman itu menghilang dari bibirnya.

"Dia selalu menanyakan banyak hal tentang Kyungsoo Hyung padaku, tentang apa yang disukainya, juga apa yang dibencinya. Kupikir itu sebabnya ia mengajak Kyungsoo Hyung makan siang hari ini." Chanyeol melanjuti, dan itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kecut.

"Begitu ya?" cicit Baekhyun. Well, Chanyeol sadar dirinya begitu jahat, tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri rasa senang lebih mendominasi hatinya saat ini. Biasanya ia tidak suka melihat Baekhyun sedih, tapi khusus untuk kali ini, ia menyukainya. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak berbohong soal ketertarikan Jongin pada Kyungsoo, jadi ia tidak sepenuhnya jahat, bukan? Hanya sekedar membeberkan fakta.

"Oh ya, kau sibuk hari Minggu nanti?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Aku memiliki dua tiket masuk ke museum seni di tengah kota. Tadinya aku akan mengajak Sehun, tapi dia bilang dia sibuk hari itu. Mungkin kau berminat? Daripada tiketnya terbuang percuma. Ya anggap saja ini sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasihku karena kau mau jadi modelku lagi." Dan tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya.

Chanyeol melongo. Ia harus menampar dirinya sendiri dan memperbaiki ekspresinya. Namun masalahnya adalah ia sungguh tidak percaya bahwa telinga lebarnya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Apakah yang didengarnya adalah sungguhan? Bukan karena gendang telinganya rusak? Baekhyun mengajaknya pergi ke museum seni? Apakah ini berarti..sebuah kencan?

Mendapati Chanyeol terdiam tak meresponnya, Baekhyun jadi kikuk sendiri. "Um..tidak masalah jika kau sibu–"

"TIDAK!"

"Ssstt!" Penjaga perpustakaan memperingati Chanyeol yang berisik. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya seraya menggumamkan kata maaf pada wanita paruh baya itu, kemudian kembali menatap Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Oh Tuhan, cekik saja Chanyeol sekalian daripada ia tidak bernapas dengan benar hanya karena melihat Baekhyun tersenyum manis padanya.

"Jadi, kau mau menemaniku?" Baekhyun bertanya kembali. Chanyeol dengan cepat mengangguk, dan diakhiri senyuman lebar yang terlihat seperti bocah umur lima. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Tapi aku ada urusan di rumah hari Sabtu, jadi kita janjian saja di suatu tempat, bagaimana?

"T–tentu."

"Oke, nanti kuhubungi lagi tempat janjiannya. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Chanyeol-ssi~"

Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh ketika Baekhyun pergi dari hadapannya. Well, sepertinya pria bertelinga lebar itu masih belum percaya dengan semua ini. Otaknya bahkan mogok bekerja, namun letupan dalam dadanya rasanya ingin sekali membuatnya berteriak detik itu juga. Tapi karena ia sedang di perpustakaan, maka pria tinggi itu melampiaskan kegembiraannya dengan meninju ruang hampa di hadapannya seraya melompat kecil. Well, Chanyeol ingat saat ia mendapatkan juara pertama di olimpiade sains ketika ia duduk di bangku SMA, tapi ini sungguh lebih menggembirakan daripada itu. Ini adalah kencan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun –pujaan hatinya.

 **###**

Jongin membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol yang tak dikunci. Pria bertelinga lebar itu menyuruhnya untuk masuk saja ketika Jongin mengetuk pintunya. Namun ketika Jongin memasuki kamar tersebut, pemandangan yang ia lihat membuatnya menganga. Tumpukan baju dimana-mana dan pemiliknya sedang melempar-lemparkan pakaian lainnya dari lemarinya. Pria berkulit tan itupun menghampiri sahabatnya dengan alis bertautan sempurna.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mencari pakaian." jawab Chanyeol singkat, namun jawaban itu membuat Jongin agak bingung. Pakaian apa yang Chanyeol cari sampai ia harus melempar-lemparkan isi lemarinya? Setahunya, Chanyeol adalah orang yang suka menjaga kerapian. Melihatnya seperti ini, Jongin yakin pakaian yang Chanyeol cari bukanlah sekedar pakaian.

"Pakaian apa yang kau–"

Pertanyaan Jongin terhenti ketika Chanyeol menghela napas kasar. Ia meletakkan tangannya di pinggangnya dengan raut kesal yang kentara di wajahnya. "Hebat! Aku tidak punya pakaian untuk dikenakan!"

Jongin mengernyit. Pandangannya teralih pada tumpukan pakaian Chanyeol di lantai. "Lalu kau sebut itu apa?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk tumpukan pakaian itu.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya seraya kembali menggeledah isi lemarinya. "Bukan itu, bodoh. Itu terlalu biasa."

Jongin semakin bingung. "Lalu?"

"Bagaimana dengan ini? Apa terlalu sederhana?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menunjukkan kemeja hitamnya pada Jongin.

"Oke, pertama-tama, aku harus bertanya pakaian seperti apa yang kau cari? Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukannya. Ia malah melemparkan kemeja hitam itu, kemudian mengambil kemeja merah kotak-kotak dari dalam lemarinya. "Apa ini bagus?"

"Bung, kau tahu? Kau terlihat seperti orang yang mau pergi berke–" Jongin tiba-tiba tersentak akan sesuatu. Ia melebarkan matanya, dan disusul dengan senyuman yang selebar matanya. "Kau akan pergi berkencan?! Dengan siapa?!" Sebuah pekikan tertahan terdengar dari mulut Jongin. "Jangan bilang dengan Baekhyun?!"

"Kalau sudah tahu, cepat bantu aku, bodoh!"

Jongin langsung terlihat bersemangat. "Astaga, benarkah itu?! Bagaimana bisa?! Kau yang mengajaknya?! Kemana kalian akan pergi?! Woah~ ini benar-benar hebat, Yeol!"

"Bukan aku yang mengajaknya. Baekhyun mengajakku ke museum seni karena adiknya tidak bisa menemaninya, jadi dia menawariku." terang Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari isi lemarinya yang berantakan.

"Dia yang mengajakmu?! Itu lebih hebat lagi!" Jongin semakin heboh, dan Chanyeol semakin jengkel karena suaranya yang berisik. Chanyeol-pun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jongin dengan raut jengah.

"Ya, itu hebat. Jadi, bisakah kau membantuku sekarang? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, oke?"

"Tentu saja, kawan! Aku ini pakarnya berkencan, jadi kau tenang saja~" Jongin membanggakan dirinya sendiri, membuat Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya lagi. "Tapi pertama-tama–" Bukannya membantu Chanyeol menemukan pakaian yang cocok untuk dikenakan, pria berkulit tan itu justru melepaskan kacamata Chanyeol.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak bisa lihat tanpa–"

"–kau harus melepaskan kacamata ini. Serius, kau harus menggantinya dengan kontak lensa."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Kenapa harus diganti?"

"Karena itu terlihat tidak benar. Kau mau berkencan, bukan ke perpustakaan." ucap Jongin dengan nada-begitulah-faktanya-jika-kau-belum-tahu.

Chanyeol menghela napas kasar. "Baiklah. Lalu pakaiannya?"

Jongin tersenyum penuh makna. Well, sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang bagi seorang Park Chanyeol.

 **###**

Chanyeol berakhir dengan kemeja denim dan jeans berwarna hitam, juga sepasang sneakers putih di kakinya. Rambut hitamnya diatur sekasual mungkin, membuat pria tinggi itu semakin tampan. Oh, jangan lupakan matanya yang tanpa kacamata itu. Pria tinggi itu bahkan mendapatkan lirikan genit dari beberapa wanita yang melewatinya. Ia cukup menjadi pusat perhatian di depan pemberhentian bus –tempat ia janjian dengan Baekhyun, tapi pria tinggi itu berusaha mengabaikannya. Ia lebih fokus menenangkan detak jantungnya. Well, semalam pria tinggi itu sulit tidur saking gugupnya menunggu hari ini. Meskipun begitu, Chanyeol tidak terlambat. Ia justru datang lebih awal karena tidak mau terlambat di kencan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun dan membuat pujaan hatinya itu menunggu terlalu lama.

"Chanyeol-ssi!"

Chanyeol sontak menoleh pada si pemilik suara yang menyerukan namanya dari kejauhan. Disana, ia melihat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar seraya melambaikan tangannya padanya. Chanyeol tersenyum membalasnya, meski jantungnya kembali berdebar keras karena gugup. Pria mungil itupun mempercepat larinya. Begitu ia sampai di hadapan Chanyeol, ia mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya karena berlari cukup jauh tadi.

"M–maaf..hosh..aku..terlambat..hosh.." ucap Baekhyun di tengah-tengah acaranya menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum seraya menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidak terlambat kok. Aku yang datang terlalu awal."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dan benar saja. Ia memang tidak terlambat, malah tepat waktu. Pria mungil itupun menegakkan badannya, kemudian tersenyum manis pada pria tinggi di hadapannya. "Syukurlah, kupikir aku terlambat."

Jantung Chanyeol berdebar keras dibuatnya. Ah, selalu saja begini setiap kali Baekhyun tersenyum padanya. Sedikit terbiasa dengan hal itu, pria tinggi itupun tersenyum balik pada Baekhyun –meski pipinya terlihat masih agak merona.

"Ah, bus-nya datang!" seru Baekhyun, meleburkan lamunan Chanyeol. Pria mungil itu menarik tangan Chanyeol ketika pintu bus terbuka. Mereka kemudian duduk di kursi kedua dari depan yang masih kosong. Di saat Baekhyun sedang memerhatikan jalan melalui kaca bus, Chanyeol justru sedang sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia duduk begitu dekat dengan Baekhyun, menyebabkan bahu dan lengan mereka menempel satu sama lain. Perjalanan dari sana menuju museum seni memakan waktu sekitar empat puluh menit. Itu berarti Chanyeol akan duduk begitu dekat dengan Baekhyun selama empat puluh menit penuh. Well, Chanyeol sungguh berharap jantungnya masih bisa bertahan sampai mereka selamat di tempat tujuan.

"Hey, aku memikirkan ini beberapa kali." Baekhyun membuka suaranya, kemudian menatap Chanyeol. "Bagaimana kalau kita bicara informal satu sama lain? Kau bisa memanggilku 'Hyung'."

Chanyeol terkejut untuk beberapa saat, namun dengan cepat ia mengubahnya menjadi senyuman yang terlihat begitu tampan. "Tentu~"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang dibuatnya. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia baru menyadari sesuatu dari penampilan Chanyeol hari ini. "Oh? Kau melepaskan kacamatamu?"

"Uh..ya." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. "Apa aku terlihat aneh?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Kau justru terlihat lebih tampan tanpa kacamata, Chanyeol-ah~"

Well, sepertinya jantung Chanyeol tak akan berdetak normal seharian ini.

.

.

Museum seni di tengah kota tidak dikunjungi banyak pengunjung hari ini. Itu terlihat cukup lengang sehingga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bisa menikmati acara kencan mereka dengan santai. Semenjak mereka memasuki museum seni tersebut, Baekhyun tak berhenti mengoceh dan terlihat begitu antuasias melihat setiap karya seni yang dipajang disana. Well, pria mungil itu memang sudah lama ingin pergi kesana. Ia baru mendapatkan kesempatan berkunjung kesana lagi hari ini di tengah-tengah kesibukannya. Chanyeol sendiri ikut senang melihat Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Ini seperti melihat seorang bocah SD yang diajak ke taman bermain. Well, meski Chanyeol tidak begitu mengerti penjelasan Baekhyun tentang setiap benda seni yang dipajang disana, tapi ia menikmati suara Baekhyun juga ekspresi gembiranya yang dimata Chanyeol terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Oh, maaf. Apa aku bicara terlalu banyak?" Baekhyun menghentikan ocehannya, kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan tidak enak hati. Namun pria tinggi itu menggeleng seraya tersenyum.

"Aku justru mendapatkan banyak pengetahuan baru mengenai seni."

"Begitukah?" Chanyeol mengangguk yakin. Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku senang aku mengajakmu hari ini. Kalau aku mengajak Sehun, dia pasti akan terlihat bosan tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun ataupun mengubah ekspresi datarnya."

Chanyeol terkekeh. Dalam hati, ia juga senang telah diajak Baekhyun. Beruntung ia bertemu Baekhyun waktu itu di perpustakaan.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai seni ya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sangat, terutama melukis. Karena dengan melukis, aku bisa mengekspresikan diriku sendiri. Kau tahu? Impianku adalah menjadi seorang pelukis terkenal, seperti Picasso, Da Vinci, juga Van Gogh. Mereka adalah motivasiku untuk menjadi seorang pelukis."

"Kau suka melukis apa?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun menerawang, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Tak lama, senyuman tipis terukir samar di bibir tipisnya. Chanyeol dapat melihat mata Baekhyun bersinar ketika menatap lukisan langit senja di dinding museum. Dan itu membuat jantung Chanyeol berdebar keras.

"Langit senja."

Untuk beberapa detik, hanya ada Baekhyun yang menatap lukisan di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyuman, dan Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kagum. Dan Chanyeol tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedetikpun. Ia selalu suka melihat Baekhyun yang tengah menunjukkan keseriusan tentang impiannya. Begitu fokus, begitu menunjukkan keinginan yang kuat. Itulah sesuatu yang belum Chanyeol miliki.

"Apa yang paling kau sukai di dunia ini, Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba meleburkan lamunan Chanyeol. Ia menatap Chanyeol penuh dengan rasa keingintahuan, dan Chanyeol menatap pria mungil itu dengan tatapan penuh cinta juga ketulusan. Sorot mata Chanyeol yang teduh itu menatap dengan saksama bagaimana lekuk wajah pria mungil di hadapannya tercipta begitu sempurna. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, rambutnya, suaranya. Sangat sempurna.

Dan sekali lagi, Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada pria mungil itu.

"Hujan."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Hujan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum begitu tulus. "Ya, hujan."

Baekhyun masih agak bingung, tapi kemudian ia mengedikkan bahunya. "Well, pasti selalu ada alasan kenapa seseorang menyukai sesuatu, bukan?" Matanya kemudian beralih pada pojok museum yang memamerkan pahatan kayu. "Ayo kita kesana!" serunya seraya berlari kecil.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun. "Kurasa begitu." Kemudian berjalan menyusul Baekhyun.

Karena hujan adalah dirimu. Hari dimana aku jatuh cinta padamu, pertama kalinya kita bertemu –Chanyeol berucap dalam hati.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghentikan langkah mereka ketika mereka sudah berada di depan sebuah rumah bercat hijau. Itu kediaman Byun. Pria yang lebih pendek menghadap pria yang lebih tinggi.

"Padahal kau tak perlu repot-repot membantuku, Yeol. Aku bisa membawa kanvasku sendiri." Baekhyun merasa tidak enak hati.

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu, Hyung."

"Aigoo~ manisnya!" Baekhyun berjinjit, kemudian mengacak rambut Chanyeol gemas. "Pasti menyenangkan memiliki adik semanis kau, Chanyeol-ah. Andai saja Sehun juga semanis kau."

Chanyeol merasa pipinya memanas karena pujian Baekhyun, meski dalam hati ia menolak mentah-mentah dijadikan adik oleh Baekhyun. Hell, tentu saja. Dan soal Chanyeol yang ikut ke rumah Baekhyun, ini terjadi setelah Baekhyun mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa ia akan kembali ke asrama setelah mengambil kanvas besarnya di rumah. Jadilah Chanyeol menawarkan diri untuk membawakannya sehingga mereka bisa pulang ke asrama bersama. Well, itu hanya alasan Chanyeol agar bisa bersama Baekhyun lebih lama, jika kalian ingin tahu.

"EKHEM." Suara yang sengaja dikeraskan itu berasal dari ambang pintu kediaman Byun. Dan itu berhasil menghancurkan suasana hangat di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Itu Sehun. Laki-laki albino melipat kedua tangannya di dada seraya menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol.

"Hey, kau sudah pulang?" Baekhyun berseru, tapi Sehun tak menjawab. Ia masih menatap tajam pria jangkung di sebelah Hyung-nya. Chanyeol menyadari tatapan tajam itu, tapi ia tetap tersenyum ramah pada Sehun. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang menyadari tingkah tidak sopan adiknya itu, segera berjalan ke arah Sehun. "Sehun-ah, cepat buatkan minuman. Kita harus menjamu tamu kita, bukan?"

Chanyeol tersentak akan ucapan Baekhyun itu. Iapun kemudian cepat-cepat menyela Baekhyun sebelum pria mungil itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "T–tidak usah, Hyung. Tidak perlu repot–"

"Mana bisa begitu, Yeol? Ayolah, kau dengan sukarela mau membantuku membawakan kanvasku, setidaknya biarkan aku memberimu segelas minuman. Ayo!" seru Baekhyun seraya menarik tangan Chanyeol dan Sehun ke dalam rumahnya. Chanyeol tak bisa menolaknya. Ia pasrah saja ditarik ke dalam rumah oleh pria mungil itu. Tanpa disadari keduanya, Sehun melayangkan tatapan curiga pada Chanyeol.

"Kanvasnya ada di kamarku. Kau naik saja ke lantai dua, pintu sebelah kiri adalah kamarku. Kau langsung masuk saja, aku akan membuatkan minum dulu." tutur Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Setelah Baekhyun pergi ke dapur bersama Sehun, Chanyeol-pun menaiki tangga yang akan menuntunnya ke kamar Baekhyun di lantai dua. Jujur, Chanyeol merasa gugup. Ia bahkan masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Seumur-umur ia tidak pernah bermimpi akan bertamu ke rumah pujaan hatinya, bahkan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia sepertinya harus mencubit pipinya keras-keras untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Chanyeol membuka pintu di sebelah kiri setelah sampai di lantai dua, sesuai perintah Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu membulatkan mulutnya –pertanda kagum dengan keadaan kamar Baekhyun– sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalamnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mengamati semua benda dalam ruangan tersebut. Kamar Baekhyun penuh dengan kanvas dan alat lukis. Di dekat tempat tidur, terdapat sebuah lemari yang penuh dengan buku-buku tentang seni. Berbagai lukisan –yang didominasi dengan lukisan langit senja– disimpan dengan rapi di dekat jendela. Lalu di sebelah lukisan-lukisan tersebut, ada sebuah kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan sebuah kanvas. Chanyeol mendekati kanvas berhiaskan cat lukis tersebut untuk melihat lukisan yang belum selesai itu. Sepertinya itu lukisan danau di langit senja dengan seekor rusa yang sedang minum air danau tersebut. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat lukisan itu. Memang lukisan itu belum selesai, tapi menurut Chanyeol itu sudah sangat bagus.

Chanyeol kembali menelusuri pandangannya ke sudut lain dalam ruangan tersebut. Sebuah pigura di atas meja belajar menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Senyumannya terkembang ketika ia melihat foto dalam pigura itu. Itu foto Baekhyun dengan orangtuanya juga Sehun di hari kelulusannya saat SMA. Baekhyun terlihat bahagia disana, seperti orangtuanya, Sehun bahkan tersenyum disana. Melihat foto Sehun yang sedang tersenyum membuat Chanyeol agak aneh. Bocah SMA itu tidak pernah tersenyum padanya, bahkan selalu menatapnya dengan tajam. Entah itu memang sifatnya atau apa, tapi Chanyeol menduga Sehun menderita brother complex. Setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari pigura itu, mata Chanyeol kini terpaku pada sebuah buku sketsa di atas meja belajar. Penasaran, Chanyeol-pun mengambil buku sketsa itu, kemudian membukanya. Ada banyak sketsa disana. Bunga, kucing, gereja dekat kampusnya. Namun saat ia membuka lembaran terakhir buku sketsa tersebut, alisnya bertautan sempurna. Itu adalah sketsa wajah seseorang. Dan bukan hanya 'seseorang', tapi itu adalah sketsa wajah orang yang sangat Chanyeol kenal.

Itu sketsa wajah Kim Jongin.

 **TBC**

 **Makasih banget buat kalian yang masih setia nungguin FF ini, saya hargai itu. Soal yang Baek dibius itu mah karena ada orang-orang mesum yang iseng aja mejeng di gang-gang sempit, nungguin mangsa buat diperkosa *waks*. Oh ya, cerita di balik Baek yang naksir Jongin akan saya ceritakan di chap depan. So, review, please?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chanyeol mengelus sketsa wajah Jongin dalam buku sketsa milik Baekhyun. Ada berbagai macam perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini, namun yang paling mendominasi adalah rasa sakit. Melihat sketsa itu, Chanyeol bisa melihat bahwa Baekhyun memang menyukai sahabatnya itu. Dan ini membuat Chanyeol agak bingung. Haruskah ia membenci Jongin atas hal ini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Suara itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Ia menemukan Sehun di ambang pintu kamar Baekhyun. Laki-laki albino itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada seraya menatap Chanyeol tajam –seperti biasa.

"Uh..Hyung-mu menyuruhku untuk mengambil kanvas barunya." ucapnya seraya menyimpan kembali buku sketsa itu di atas meja belajar Baekhyun.

Sehun menunjuk sesuatu di belakang Chanyeol, kemudian berkata, "Ada disana."

Chanyeol menoleh ke sudut ruangan dan ia menemukan sebuah kanvas besar yang belum tercoret apapun. Ia melirik Sehun sesaat. "Terima kasih." Kemudian berjalan untuk mengambil kanvas tersebut.

Sehun terus memerhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol. Matanya yang menusuk itu menaruh banyak kecurigaan yang kentara pada sosok tinggi di hadapannya. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, Sehun sudah merasakannya. Ada sesuatu di mata Chanyeol ketika ia menatap Baekhyun, dan Sehun tahu apa itu. Sesuatu yang tak jarang ia lihat.

"Kau menyukai Hyung-ku?" Sehun bertanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **BEYOND THE ART**

 **Chapter 5 –** **The Umbrella**

 **by Pupuputri**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: Hai~ *nyengir idiot* maaf ya baru apdet FF ini lagi, baru punya waktu lagi buat ngetik soalnya huhu *nangis bombay di pojokan*. Um..gak tahu harus ngomong apa, jadi happy reading aja buat kalian, semoga masih inget ceritanya ya.**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baru saja Chanyeol hendak berbalik setelah mengambil kanvas itu, kalimat Sehun tadi berhasil membuatnya mematung. Well, ia kaget tentu saja mendengarnya. Pria tinggi itupun membalikkan badannya menghadap Sehun dengan ekspresi yang seperti mengatakan 'kenapa kau bisa tahu hal itu?'.

"Kau menyukainya'kan?" Sehun bertanya dengan intonasi menuntut jawaban yang sama dengan yang ia pikirkan, namun Chanyeol masih bungkam. Sehun-pun melanjutkan ucapannya, "Karena kalau kau memang menyukainya, aku tidak masalah."

Chanyeol lebih kaget lagi kali ini. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka saking kagetnya.

"Selama dia mau denganmu."

Kali ini Chanyeol mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Ia kemudian meninggalkan Chanyeol disana, dan pergi ke lantai satu. Chanyeol hendak memanggil Sehun, tapi kemunculan Baekhyun menghentikannya. Pria mungil itu datang dengan sebuah nampan berisikan jus jeruk dan setoples kue kering. Ia sempat mengernyit melihat adiknya keluar dari kamarnya dengan sebuah seringaian. Well, Baekhyun tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang janggal jika adiknya itu mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Kalian membicarakan apa tadi?" tanya Baekhyun seraya meletakkan nampan di atas karpet.

"Uh..," Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, "Bukan apa-apa." Lalu duduk bersama Baekhyun di atas karpet. Baekhyun awalnya merasa tidak begitu yakin, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah, jadi iapun memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi. Namun tidak dengan Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu tengah penasaran akan satu hal –Jongin. Ia ingin sekali menanyakannya pada Baekhyun, tapi sesuatu di dalam hatinya menyuruhnya untuk tetap menutup mulutnya. Mungkinkah ia takut akan jawaban Baekhyun yang mungkin sama dengan pemikiran terburuknya? Well, mungkin. Entahlah. Mungkin Chanyeol hanya belum siap.

 **###**

Dua hari kemudian, Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk bertemu lagi di gedung seni pukul tiga sore. Pria mungil itu mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mendapatkan inspirasi dan ia ingin melukis Chanyeol hari itu juga. Well, jika biasanya Chanyeol akan merasa gugup ketika bertelanjang di hadapan Baekhyun, kali ini rasanya terasa biasa saja. Bukan karena terbiasa atau apapun, itu karena pikiran Chanyeol tengah berada di tempat lain. Jujur, selama dua hari ini, Chanyeol tak bisa menyingkirkan sketsa wajah Jongin yang ia temukan di meja belajar Baekhyun dari benaknya. Hal itu pula yang membuatnya canggung pada sahabatnya itu. Setiap kali Jongin bertanya ada apa dengannya, Chanyeol selalu beralasan bahwa tugas kuliahlah yang membuatnya pusing akhir-akhir ini, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Entah bagaimana ia harus mengatasinya, padahal ia tahu sendiri bahwa Jongin tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Mungkinkah ini adalah insting perasaannya yang menganggap bahwa Jongin adalah rivalnya?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi fokus pada alat lukisnya, kini menghentikan kegiatannya dan bertanya pada Chanyeol yang terlihat lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Pria tinggi itu mengerjap –efek tersentak, kemudian tersenyum canggung.

"T–tidak apa-apa." jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau melamun sedari tadi. Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun terdengar khawatir.

"Ya, aku hanya..," Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya sesaat –memikirkan kalimat yang tepat dalam otaknya, "..memikirkan tugas kuliah. Itu saja." bohongnya, diiringi senyuman palsu.

"Begitukah? Well, tugas kuliah memang terkadang sangat menyusahkan. Tapi, kau tahu? Hal seperti itu tidak perlu diambil pusing, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol terdiam tak menanggapi. Matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, namun yang lebih mungil tak menyadari hal itu. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol berpikir untuk menyatakan perasaannya secepat mungkin sebelum sesuatu yang tak diinginkannya terjadi.

.

.

"Ah, hujan." ucap Baekhyun ketika ia tengah membereskan alat lukisnya. Ia melirik Chanyeol di belakangnya yang sudah berpakaian lengkap. "Kau bawa payung, Yeol?"

"Ya." sahut Chanyeol seraya tersenyum. Ia menunjukkan payung biru langit pada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tersenyum membalasnya. Namun hanya itu saja. Pria mungil itu tidak menyadari bahwa itu adalah miliknya yang dulu diberikannya pada Chanyeol satu tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol merasa sedikit kecewa karena Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya, tapi pria tinggi itu berpikir mungkin saja Baekhyun belum menyadarinya karena ia belum membuka payung itu. Siapa tahu'kan begitu payungnya dibuka, Baekhyun akan mengingatnya?

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan keluar gedung seni ketika waktu telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke asrama setelah Baekhyun selesai melukis Chanyeol. Untuk kali ini, Baekhyun sangat puas akan hasil lukisannya. Pria mungil itu sudah memutuskan bahwa lukisannya yang barulah yang akan ia pamerkan di pameran lukisan nanti. Chanyeol juga merasa senang jika melihat Baekhyun senang, namun di sisi lain ia merasa sedih karena dengan selesainya tugas melukis Baekhyun, maka acara temunya dengan Baekhyun akan berkurang banyak. Baekhyun pasti akan disibukkan dengan persiapan pameran lukisan itu, begitupun dengan Chanyeol yang harus mengurusi tugas kuliahnya.

"Hujannya deras sekali ya?" celetuk Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol membuka payungnya. Warna biru langit dengan dua garis putih tipis melingkari sisi payung itu segera memasuki indra penglihatan Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu melirik pada yang lebih tinggi, dan langsung merasa tertarik karena warna payung tersebut yang merupakan warna kesukaannya. "Aku suka warna payungmu."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, dan bertanya refleks, "Kau tidak ingat payung ini?"

"Apa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat seraya mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tak mau Baekhyun melihat ekspresi kecewanya. Pikirnya, ternyata Baekhyun memang tidak mengingat payung itu. Mereka berduapun berjalan beriringan menuju asrama dengan Chanyeol yang membawakan payung itu. Keheningan sempat tercipta di antara mereka untuk beberapa detik, namun Baekhyun memecahkannya dengan pertanyaan yang ia tujukan pada Chanyeol.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukai hujan?"

"Eh?" Chanyeol tersentak karena pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu.

"Waktu itu kau bilang bahwa kau menyukai hujan'kan? Aku ingin tahu alasannya."

"E–eh? I–itu.." Chanyeol yang tak tahu harus menjawab apa, malah berakhir dengan gelagapan. Hey, bukankah ini waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaanmu? –salah satu suara dalam otaknya berseru. Pria tinggi itu melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya, namun hal itu justru membuat Chanyeol gugup sendiri. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering dan otaknya sulit diajak kompromi. Sial. Kenapa di saat seperti ini, otaknya jadi sulit bekerja? –rutuknya dalam hati.

"Aku juga suka hujan." Belum sempat Chanyeol menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan, suara Baekhyun sudah mendahuluinya. "Hujan mengingatkanku pada Jongin."

Chanyeol terkejut dibuatnya.

"Pertama kalinya aku bertemu Jongin juga di hari berhujan seperti ini. Waktu itu, aku hendak menyebrang jalan, namun aku ceroboh sehingga hampir terserempet mobil. Beruntung waktu itu Jongin menyelamatkanku." Pipi Baekhyun bersemu. "Mungkin sejak saat itulah, aku menyukainya. Aku sendiri tidak menyangka akan satu kampus dengannya. Meski sepertinya dia tidak mengingat kejadian itu, tapi aku tetap senang. Dan yang lebih baiknya lagi, ternyata dia berteman baik denganmu, Chan–"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika ia melihat gurat kekecewaan di air muka Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Baekhyun hendak bertanya padanya, namun suara Chanyeol mendahuluinya.

"Aku menyukai hujan..karena itu adalah pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi kita pernah bertemu sebelum bertabrakan di koridor waktu itu. Satu tahun yang lalu, di hari berhujan seperti ini." tutur Chanyeol, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari mata Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar, langkah mereka malah terhenti di tengah derasnya hujan.

"Eh?"

"Aku senang sekali ketika tahu bahwa kita satu kampus. Itu sebuah keberuntungan bagiku. Dan sejak saat itu pula, aku selalu memerhatikanmu, meski mungkin kau tak pernah menyadarinya." Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun.."

Mata Baekhyun-pun membulat sempurna. Untuk beberapa detik, ia tak tahu caranya berkedip ataupun bernapas. Mungkin efek terlalu terkejut, lidahnya bahkan terlalu kelu untuk merespon ucapan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri tengah sibuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya seraya mempertahankan posisi matanya untuk terus menatap mata Baekhyun. Hatinya perlahan merasa sakit karena Baekhyun tak kunjung menunjukkan respon apapun selain mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejutnya. Berada dalam keheningan untuk waktu yang cukup lama, Chanyeol sadar bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar sudah melupakan pertemuan mereka waktu itu, juga payung yang pernah Baekhyun pinjamkan padanya.

Hati Chanyeol serasa diremas kuat.

Pria tinggi itu kemudian menelan ludahnya kasar seraya mengambil tangan Baekhyun agar pria mungil itu memegangi payung biru langit itu. "Ini payung yang kau pinjami waktu itu, aku kembalikan sekarang." Dua langkah Chanyeol ambil ke belakang ketika dirasa Baekhyun telah memegangi payung itu dengan benar, namun jarak yang diambilnya itu justru membuat tubuhnya terguyur air hujan. Chanyeol tersenyum pahit pada Baekhyun setelahnya, kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya yang rendah, "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Byun Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun masih bergeming di tempatnya, bahkan ketika Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya di tengah derasnya hujan. Matanya terus terpaku pada pria tinggi itu, bagaimana Chanyeol tak berlari untuk melindungi tubuhnya yang kehujanan, seolah membiarkan bulir-bulir langit membasahi tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Namun di dalam hatinya, ia bertanya-tanya akan ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Pertemuan pertama mereka itu satu tahun yang lalu? Baekhyun bahkan tidak mengingatnya. Ia selalu berpikir pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol itu adalah ketika mereka bertabrakan di koridor kampus waktu itu, tapi ternyata tidak. Apakah itu pertemuan yang singkat? Well, sepertinya begitu jika itu terjadi satu tahun yang lalu. Entahlah, Baekhyun tak dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas. Ia bahkan tak menyangka Chanyeol masih mengingat kejadian yang sudah lama terjadi itu.

Kini pandangan Baekhyun teralihkan pada payung biru langit di tangannya. Pria mungil itu kembali bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah Chanyeol sengaja diam saja selama ini agar Baekhyun sadar bahwa mereka pernah bertemu satu tahun yang lalu? Ia bahkan lupa bahwa ia pernah memiliki payung biru langit itu. Well, Baekhyun memiliki banyak payung di rumahnya, jadi ia tak ingat ia memiliki yang satu ini. Warna biru langit memang adalah warna kesukaannya, jadi sepertinya payung itu memang benar miliknya. Mata sipit milik Baekhyun kembali menatap lurus ke depan, tepat ke punggung Chanyeol yang sudah jauh dari pandangannya. Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba menghantuinya, mengingat ia pernah dengan gamblang mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa ia menyukai Jongin –sahabat Chanyeol, bahkan menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Jongin dulu. Baekhyun sungguh tak bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya hati Chanyeol ketika ia mengatakan hal tersebut.

Pasti sakit.

"Chanyeol-ah.."

.

.

Keadaan dalam kamar Chanyeol pada pukul sembilan malam itu terasa begitu dingin dan hening. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar, kecuali detik jarum jam di atas nakas samping ranjang Chanyeol. Meskipun hujan deras yang menyelimuti sore hari tadi telah berakhir, udara disana masih terasa begitu menusuk. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, siapapun ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan bergelung di atas ranjang dengan selimut tebal atau makan makanan-minuman hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Namun tidak dengan Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu tidak berminat untuk makan ataupun beristirahat, malah terduduk sambil memeluk lututnya di atas ranjangnya. Matanya tak tahu kenapa terus terjaga meskipun tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah. Biasanya ia akan belajar agar ia cepat mengantuk, tapi entahlah, ia tidak mau melakukannya sekarang. Chanyeol juga merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat dan kepalanya terasa pening –mungkin efek hujan-hujanan tadi juga bajunya yang belum diganti, tapi ia tetap membiarkannya. Tak ada hal berarti yang ingin Chanyeol lakukan, selain menatap kosong ke arah lantai kamarnya. Pikirannya terus memikirkan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu dimana ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan patah hati. Jika diingat-ingat lagi, itu benar-benar bodoh. Chanyeol pasti terlihat begitu menyedihkan tadi, dan –sialnya– kejadian itu sudah berlalu. Menyesalinyapun percuma.

" _Pertama kalinya aku bertemu Jongin juga di hari berhujan seperti ini. Waktu itu, aku hendak menyebrang jalan, namun aku ceroboh sehingga hampir terserempet mobil. Beruntung waktu itu Jongin menyelamatkanku." Pipi Baekhyun bersemu. "Mungkin sejak saat itulah, aku menyukainya."_

"Sial." Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat. Sebuah helaan napas panjang terdengar setelahnya, namun itu tak membuat rongga dadanya yang terasa sesak menjadi lebih baik. Ucapan Baekhyun terus menggema di dalam kepalanya, menghasilkan rasa sesak di dadanya. Dan memikirkan hal tersebut, hanya membuat kepalanya semakin terasa pening.

TOK TOK.

"Hey, teman, kau di dalam?" Suara Jongin malah terdengar setelah ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Chanyeol menggeram kesal, lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimutnya. Ia sungguh tak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun saat ini. Jongin bahkan masuk ke dalam daftar orang terakhir yang ingin ia temui.

CKLEK.

"Yeol, kau belum tidur'kan?" tanya Jongin seraya masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol. Di balik selimutnya, Chanyeol benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya tadi. Kalau sudah begini, apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan untuk mengusir Jongin tanpa emosi yang naik ke puncak?

"Hey, kau tidur?" Jongin duduk di samping ranjang Chanyeol. "Posisimu tidak enak sekali, tubuhmu bisa pegal nantinya."

Tak ada jawaban. Itu cukup aneh menurut Jongin. Chanyeol itu bukanlah dirinya yang sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain di sekitarnya saat ia tertidur, bahkan bicara dengannya. Setidaknya Chanyeol akan memberikan respon dengan menggeliat atau menggumam. Apa Chanyeol pingsan?

"Hey, kau dengar aku? Kau tidak pingsan'kan? Perbaiki dulu posisi tidur–"

"Aku dengar. Sekarang, pergilah."

Tautan alis Jongin semakin dalam. "Kau mengusirku?" Tak ada jawaban lagi. Jongin semakin bingung dibuatnya. "Hey, kau baik-baik sa–"

PLAK!

Jongin cukup terkejut ketika tangan Chanyeol menepis kuat tangannya yang tadi menyentuh pundaknya. Pria yang lebih tinggi itu masih dalam posisinya, tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Jongin.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin. Tak ada jawaban lagi. Dan kali ini, sikap aneh Chanyeol membuat Jongin kesal. Iapun berdiri, lalu menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh sahabatnya itu dengan kasar. "Yak, kau tuli, hah?! Kutanya ada apa denganmu?!"

"JANGAN CAMPURI URUSANKU, KIM JONGIN!"

Jongin kaget tentu saja ketika suara bass Chanyeol menggelegar di seluruh ruangan, terlebih ketika bentakan itu ditujukan padanya.

"Hey, tenanglah. Kenapa kau ini, hah?" Jongin mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya, namun yang ada itu membuat Chanyeol semakin kesal. Pria tinggi itupun membuka pintu kamarnya, kemudian menatap Jongin tajam.

"Keluar."

Alis Jongin terangkat sebelah. "Apa?"

"KELUAR SEKARANG!"

Oke, ini semakin aneh menurut Jongin.

"Kenapa kau berteriak, hah? Dan kenapa kau mengusirku? Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Ya, kau sangat mengganggu!" hardik Chanyeol.

Jongin semakin tidak mengerti. Pasti ada alasan di balik sikap Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Jongin diusir dari kamar Chanyeol oleh pria tinggi itu, tapi ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol membentaknya ketika mengusirnya. Mata bulat Chanyeol menampilkan amarah itu bahkan sampai membuat napasnya memburu, dan Jongin tahu benar tatapan penuh amarah itu ditujukan kepadanya. Baru saja ia hendak mengeluarkan suaranya, Jongin tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa wajah sahabatnya itu begitu pucat.

"Hey, kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali."

"KUBILANG KELUAR, SIALAN!" Chanyeol mencengkeram kaos Jongin, kemudian menghempaskannya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Auww!" Jongin meringis ketika punggungnya menubruk lantai asrama cukup keras. Pria berkulit tan itu menatap Chanyeol kesal. "Yak, Park Chan–"

BLAM! –pintu kamar Chanyeol ditutup oleh pemiliknya dengan kasar.

Akibat dari keributan itu, beberapa orang di sekitar kamar Chanyeol segera keluar untuk melihat kejadian yang terjadi di luar sana. Mereka bertanya ada apa, tapi yang dapat Jongin lakukan hanyalah terdiam. Well, ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi karena ia juga tidak tahu apa-apa. Tiba-tiba saja sahabatnya itu mengamuk padanya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Apa Chanyeol sedang mabuk? Jongin menggeleng kuat. Tidak, Chanyeol cukup kuat minum alkohol. Lagipula, keadaannya yang pucat tadi sepertinya tidak disebabkan oleh alkohol. Jongin yakin Chanyeol sedang sakit. Lalu, kenapa? Apa yang membuat Chanyeol begitu marah? Apa karena dirinya? Daripada memikirkan rasa sakit di punggungnya, Jongin lebih dikuasai oleh rasa kebingungan.

Ini pertama kalinya Jongin melihat Chanyeol semarah ini.

 **###**

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Badannya terasa lesu karena ia tidak mendapatkan tidur cukup tadi malam. Well, selain karena insomnia-nya, Baekhyun juga tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Chanyeol. Semenjak pria tinggi itu meninggalkannya di tengah hujan deras, ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi. Chanyeol tak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya ataupun membalas pesannya. Baekhyun sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia bisa secemas ini. Mungkinkah karena perasaan bersalahnya? Itu bisa saja. Yang pasti, ia harus mencari Chanyeol hari ini dan bicara dengannya, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa pria tinggi itu baik-baik saja.

"Punggungmu masih sakit?" Suara Kyungsoo tiba-tiba masuk ke pendengaran Baekhyun ketika ia melewati kantin kampus, membuatnya refleks menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan menemukan tetangga kamarnya itu sedang bicara dengan Jongin. Penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka, Baekhyun-pun segera menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pilar di dekatnya. Si mungil itu membuka lebar-lebar telinganya agar ia bisa mendengar pembicaraan Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan jelas.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan si telinga lebar itu? Dia pasti sudah gila kalau sampai melakukan hal itu padamu."

Baekhyun mengernyit karena ucapan Kyungsoo itu. Siapa yang Kyungsoo sebut sebagai telinga lebar? Apa yang dia lakukan pada Jongin sampai punggungnya sakit seperti itu?

"Well, kusebut diriku cukup beruntung. Jika dalam keadaan sehat, aku pasti sudah kena jotos karatenya juga."

"Tetap saja ini namanya berlebihan. Maksudku, bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol yang merupakan sahabatmu, memperlakukanmu sekasar ini? Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Kyungsoo beruntun.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Setahuku tidak. Mood-nya memang sedang buruk akhir-akhir ini, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dan Chanyeol-pun tak cerita apapun padaku." Jongin menjeda kalimatnya dengan menghela napas panjang. "Aku hanya khawatir padanya. Kemarin wajahnya pucat sekali, dia mungkin sakit."

Baekhyun kali ini melotot dibuatnya. "Chanyeol sakit?"

"Hyung, bisakah kau cek keadaannya?" pinta Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Raut memohon bercampur kecemasan itu terlihat jelas di wajah tampan Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Akan kulakukan tanpa kau minta sekalipun."

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang pria mungil dengan mata berhiaskan eye-liner –yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka– telah mendahului mereka. Sekarang, pria mungil itu tengah berlari menuju kamar Chanyeol di asrama.

.

.

Chanyeol merasakan pening yang luar biasa ketika ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya diketuk –atau dipukul– dengan keras oleh seseorang dari luar. Pria tinggi itu menggumam tak jelas seraya menggeliat dalam posisi berbaringnya. Matanya itu masih setengah terpejam karena rasa kantuk begitu mendominasi dirinya, namun ia sadar bahwa suara bising di luar sana akan terus terdengar jika ia tidak membuka pintunya sekarang juga. Kesadaran Chanyeol perlahan mulai bertambah, bersamaan dengan rasa dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Ini perasaannya saja atau memang suhu udara di sekelilingnya semakin menurun? Rasanya dingin sekali meskipun Chanyeol sudah menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Chanyeol menggeram. Ingin sekali ia abaikan suara bising itu dengan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut –dan bantal bila perlu, namun matanya segera terbuka ketika ia baru sadar bahwa suara di luar sana adalah suara Baekhyun.

"Yeol? Kau di dalam? Buka pintunya!" seru Baekhyun seraya menggedor pintu kamar Chanyeol. Sementara di dalam kamar itu, Chanyeol sedang panik sekarang. Pikirannya terlalu kalut karena ia berada di antara pertanyaan apa yang sedang Baekhyun lakukan di luar kamarnya dan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Chanyeol-ah? Kau mendengarku'kan? Cepat buka pintunya!" Baekhyun memperkeras suaranya. Dan itu semakin membuat Chanyeol panik. Pria tinggi itu malah berakhir dengan mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamarnya, benar-benar tidak mengurangi rasa paniknya sedikitpun. Sungguh, ia masih bingung. Apakah ia harus membuka pintunya? Tapi sebagian dari dirinya sedang tidak ingin bertemu Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol, aku tahu kau di dalam! Cepat buka pintunya sebelum aku mendobraknya paksa!"

Chanyeol melotot dibuatnya. Apa Baekhyun serius dengan ucapannya itu? Pikirnya, bagaimana kalau Baekhyun sampai terluka hanya karena menghantamkan tubuhnya ke pintu? Chanyeol tak mau itu terjadi. Maka tanpa pertimbangan lebih matang lagi, Chanyeol-pun membuka pintu kamarnya. Namun sialnya, Baekhyun –yang tengah melaju kencang untuk mendobrak pintu kamar Chanyeol– tak sempat menghentikan aksinya, dan–

BRUK!

Baekhyun menabrak tubuh Chanyeol, yang dimana menghasilkan posisi mencurigakan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Baekhyun berada di atas Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol berada di bawahnya. Keduanya membelalakkan matanya dengan jantung yang serasa berhenti sejenak untuk tiga detik pertama pasca terjatuh.

Dan ini menjadi canggung.

"M–maaf!" seru Baekhyun seraya bangkit dari atas Chanyeol. Pipinya semerah cherry sekarang. Keadaan Chanyeol tak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun, well, atau mungkin jauh lebih buruk efeknya pada diri Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu justru membeku di tempat dengan ekspresi idiotnya. "Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

"Ap–tung–a–aku..tidak..uh.." Chanyeol mendadak kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia merasa sekelilingnya berputar sehingga membuat kepalanya pening. Pikirannya yang tidak fokus itu diperparah dengan suhu tubuhnya yang meningkat drastis. Dalam keadaan seperti itulah, kesadaran pria tinggi itu mulai berkurang, dan perlahan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

Mata Chanyeol yang baru terbuka itu mengerjap pelan. Ia berusaha menajamkan pandangannya yang belum fokus seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Well, semuanya masih terlihat normal. Ia berada di kamarnya dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Pria tinggi itu mengernyit, berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Hal yang terakhir kali diingatnya adalah Baekhyun yang berusaha mendobrak pintu kamarnya, tapi malah berakhir dengan pria mungil itu yang menindihnya tepat setelah Chanyeol membuka pintu tersebut. Apakah pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun tadi adalah mimpi? Tapi kenapa rasanya terasa seperti sungguhan? Apakah ini efek demam?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Chanyeol melotot dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, kepalanya kemudian menoleh pada arah sumber suara.

S. I. A. L. A. N.

Itu bukan mimpi.

Baekhyun memang ada di dalam kamarnya.

"Kau tiba-tiba saja pingsan." ucap pria mungil itu seraya mendekati Chanyeol, raut mukanya nampak khawatir. "Kau terkena demam. Apa sekarang masih terasa pusing?"

"Ap–apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Chanyeol tergagap bertanya –saking tak percaya dengan kehadiran Baekhyun di dalam kamarnya, namun pertanyaan itu justru dijawab oleh jitakan keras di kepala pria tinggi itu, membuatnya meringis.

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan, Park Chanyeol! Itu tidak sopan namanya!" Baekhyun merenggut kesal. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti saking kesalnya ia pada pria tinggi itu. "Aku kesal sekali padamu. Apa kau bahkan tahu aku ini sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, hah? Kau tidak menjawab teleponku, juga tidak membalas pesanku. Kupikir kau kenapa-kenapa setelah pulang hujan-hujanan kemarin, dan ternyata memang benar. Kau jadi demam'kan? Apa kemarin kau langsung membasuh dirimu dengan air hangat? Apa kau makan malam setelah itu?"

Chanyeol menganga mendengar rentetan pertanyaan –atau lebih tepatnya omelan– dari Baekhyun. Begitu panjang, sampai Chanyeol jadi bingung sendiri. Raut kekhawatiran Baekhyun memang terlihat jelas oleh matanya, tapi Chanyeol masih tak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Alhasil, pria tinggi itu malah melongo yang dimana itu membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang idiot sungguhan.

"Apa kau mulai tuli juga? Kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, hah?" Baekhyun yang semakin kesal, akhirnya kembali berbicara.

"H–hah? T–tidak!" Chanyeol menggeleng keras. "Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas, hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja apa?"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada selimutnya. "Aku..masih tidak percaya kau berada disini sekarang."

Alis Baekhyun bertautan sempurna. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau sedang sakit, dan aku datang untuk menjengukmu. Ada yang salah dengan hal itu?"

Perkataan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol kikuk. Well, ucapan Baekhyun memang tidak ada yang salah. Chanyeol sendiri bingung kenapa otaknya mendadak bodoh begini, mungkin efek rasa bahagia bercampur dengan rasa bingung yang menderanya sekaligus.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan menuju meja belajar Chanyeol. Tak lama kemudian, pria mungil itu kembali dengan sebuah nampan berisikan semangkuk bubur hangat, air putih, dan obat penurun demam. "Tadi aku membeli bubur, makanlah dulu sebelum kau minum obat."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. Ia terenyuh, sungguh. Padahal dirinya tak lebih dari sekedar seorang pria asing yang diminta Baekhyun untuk menjadi model lukisan, tapi kenapa pria mungil itu begitu peduli padanya? Matanya kini menatap satu persatu bentuk kepedulian Baekhyun terhadapnya –bubur, obat, bahkan piyama yang dikenakannya. Tunggu dulu –batin Chanyeol. Dahinya berkerut tanpa sadar, ia sepertinya baru menyadari perubahan baju yang dikenakannya. Chanyeol cukup yakin ia tidak tidur dengan mengenakan piyama itu. Menyadari pria tinggi itu terus menatapi piyama biru yang dikenakannya, Baekhyun-pun memahaminya.

"Aku yang mengganti bajumu." Sebuah decakan dari mulut Baekhyun terdengar jelas. "Dasar, kau juga tidak mengganti bajumu ya? Pantas saja kau terkena demam."

Entah kenapa itu membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah sekaligus malu. Ya, bersalah karena telah merepotkan Baekhyun, dan malu karena Baekhyun telah melihatnya telanjang lagi (meskipun tidak telanjang bulat). Kedua perasaan itu berhasil membuat pipi Chanyeol bersemu. Dalam hati, pria tinggi itu merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya merona di saat Baekhyun pernah melihatnya telanjang bulat. Tapi tetap saja ini memalukan bagi Chanyeol. Ia terlihat seperti bocah umur lima yang tak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain.

"Hey, kau dengar aku? Cepat makan buburmu, lalu minum obat." Baekhyun berhasil meleburkan lamunan Chanyeol, membuat pria tinggi itu tersentak. Dan seperti telah diprogram atau semacamnya, Chanyeol langsung saja menuruti perkataan Baekhyun. Ia menghabiskan buburnya, kemudian meminum obatnya. Baekhyun yang menyaksikan itupun tersenyum puas. Ia meletakkan mangkuk bekas bubur itu dan gelasnya di nakas dekat ranjang Chanyeol, kemudian menaikkan selimut Chanyeol sampai ke dada. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terdiam tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah cantik Baekhyun, menikmati setiap debaran halus yang terdengar dari arah dada dirinya karena perlakuan lembut Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau peduli padaku?" Chanyeol bertanya lirih, di antara rasa kantuk pengaruh obat dan penasaran dalam benaknya. Baekhyun cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu, tapi kemudian pria mungil itu tersenyum tulus.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kau adalah temanku, tentu saja aku peduli padamu."

Chanyeol sebenarnya merasakan sesak di dadanya ketika Baekhyun menyebutnya 'teman', itu mengingatkannya pada penolakan cintanya kemarin.

"Dan lagi, aku merasa tidak enak padamu." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dengan raut bersalah yang kentara di wajah manisnya, tiba-tiba tenggorokannya jadi sakit. "Pertemuan pertama kita, aku sungguh tak bisa mengingat kapan dan dimana itu. Payung itu juga, maaf karena tidak menyadarinya. Karena hal ini, kau jadi hujan-hujanan, dan terkena demam. Itu semua salahku, maaf.."

Hening.

Chanyeol benci mendengar pengakuan ini, itu membuatnya hatinya terasa remuk kembali, dan mirisnya Baekhyun tidak menyadari hal itu. Well, Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun hanya sedang menunjukkan kepeduliannya, tapi bukan ini yang Chanyeol harapkan, bukan ini pula yang Chanyeol ingin dengar. Ini semua justru hanya membuatnya semakin kecewa, namun pria tinggi itu berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun semakin khawatir padanya hanya karena kekecewaannya. Pria tinggi itu justru menatap ke arah langit-langit kamarnya –memikirkan sesuatu.

"Akulah yang mengacaukan segalanya." Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, lalu menatap Baekhyun tepat di mata coklatnya. "Karena terlambat menyatakan perasaanku padamu.."

Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya ketika matanya bertemu manik kelam Chanyeol. Ia berdebar, dan itu semua karena ucapan Chanyeol, namun ia tak tahu pasti arti di balik debaran itu. Apakah itu rasa bersalah atau kebimbangan. Namun yang pasti, ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol seperti ini. Ucapan dan ekspresi itu, seperti rasa suka dan sakit yang bercampur menjadi satu, dan itu membuat dada Baekhyun terasa sesak.

"Aku tahu kau menaruh perasaan pada pria lain, tapi..," Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun, lalu menghapus jarak wajah di antara dirinya dan Baekhyun, "Aku tetap memencintaimu, Baek.."

Dan hal terakhir yang Baekhyun rasakan adalah jantungnya berhenti sejenak karena bibir Chanyeol menempel dengan bibirnya.

 **TBC**

 **Entah bagaimana kelanjutannya *digeplak readers*, tapi saya usahakan buat apdet secepat mungkin. Last but not least, I LOVE YOU MY READERS. Terima kasih banyak telah neror saya buat apdet FF-FF saya, juga tetap meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca (lirik silent readers dengan sinis). Anyway, tolong baca juga FF saya yang buat Challenge CIC, judulnya 'Meaningless Distance' dan jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan review juga *nyengir lebar*. Thanks before *cipok readers, lalu ngilang***


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun masih berada dalam posisi mata membulat sempurna, jantung berpacu hebat, dan bibir menempel dengan bibir Chanyeol.

INI. SANGAT. CANGGUNG.

Keadaan dalam kamar tersebut seketika hening, Baekhyun bahkan tak bisa mendengar apapun selain debar jantungnya yang tak terkontrol. Tak hanya itu, otaknya mendadak blank. Maksudnya, ayolah, sejak kapan Baekhyun jadi tak bisa berpikir jernih? Ia selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, tapi sekarang? Situasi ini benar-benar membuatnya mati kutu, dimana ia baru merasakan hal ini untuk pertama kalinya. Ya, itu adalah ciuman pertamanya, atau tidak juga karena ia pernah berciuman dengan Chanyeol sebelumnya meskipun tidak dalam keadaan sadar. Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun menganggap ini sebagai ciuman pertamanya, dan itu direbut oleh pria yang bahkan tak masuk ke dalam bayangan romantisnya. Itulah sebabnya Baekhyun diam saja (tak membalas ciuman tersebut) karena –hell– ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Saking bingungnya dengan situasi ini, pria mungil itu bahkan tak sadar bahwa ia terlalu memaksakan otaknya untuk berpikir sehingga pada akhirnya ia tak melakukan hal berarti.

Tapi tidak untuk waktu yang lama.

BRUK!

Chanyeol pingsan.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Perlahan, jemarinya meraba bibir tipisnya –tepat di tempat Chanyeol mengecupnya tadi, dan hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah pipi Baekhyun memerah sempurna.

BARUSAN ITU APA?! –Baekhyun menjerit dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **BEYOND THE ART**

 **Chapter 6 –** **Are We Good?**

 **by Pupuputri**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Im Yoona, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: Chap kali ini cukup fluffy menurut saya, atau setidaknya tidak senyesek chap sebelumnya. Jadi semoga kalian suka, dan jangan lupa REVIEW oke? Now, enjoy~**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pikiran kusut menjalari otak Baekhyun, namun ia tetap berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Entah kenapa memikirkan hal ini membuat tenggorokan Baekhyun kering sampai menelan ludah saja terasa sulit. Sekali lagi Baekhyun meraba bibirnya –memastikan sesuatu (entah apa), namun yang didapatnya justru bayangan ketika Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya dengan tatapan intens yang berakhir dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibirnya. Baekhyun refleks membungkus bibir tipisnya dengan kedua tangannya –seolah berusaha mengusir kejadian yang sudah lalu. Matanya yang semula tidak fokus, kini beralih pada Chanyeol yang tengah tertidur pulas –atau pingsan. Lima detik dihabiskan dengan memandangi mata dan bibir Chanyeol, dan setelahnya pipi Baekhyun kembali –atau semakin– merona. Pria mungil itu sontak bangkit dari duduknya. Matanya bergerak gelisah karena bingung harus melakukan apa. Well, satu-satunya yang bisa ia pikirkan saat ini adalah keluar dari kamar Chanyeol secepatnya, terlebih setelah ia ingat bahwa Kyungsoo akan menengok Chanyeol hari ini.

TOK TOK.

"Chanyeol-ah?"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat ke arah pintu dengan mata melotot. WHAT THE HELL? Baru saja ia memikirkan pria bermata belok itu, orangnya sudah ada di depan kamar Chanyeol? Memangnya Baekhyun apa? Seorang peramal?

"Kau di dalam?" Suara Kyungsoo kembali terdengar, dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun panik. Namun pria mungil itu tahu bahwa ia harus segera mengambil tindakan cepat. Jadi iapun mengambil tas-nya, lalu membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol. Kerutan di dahi Kyungsoo menjadi hal pertama yang mata Baekhyun tangkap ketika membuka pintu tersebut, namun ia tetap berusaha bersikap normal. Well, tidak terlalu membantu karena senyuman yang tengah ia gunakan sebagai tameng justru terlihat mencurigakan di mata Kyungsoo.

"H–hey, Kyungsoo." sapa Baekhyun kikuk.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Aku? O–oh, ini..aku mendengar bahwa Chanyeol sedang sakit, jadi aku datang untuk menjenguknya." Baekhyun tertawa canggung di akhir kalimatnya, membuat Kyungsoo semakin curiga.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu hal itu?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar seraya mempertahankan ekspresi tenangnya. Sial. Ia tidak menyangka ucapannya bisa menjadi bumerang. Beruntung otaknya langsung berpikir cepat untuk mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Teman sekelas Chanyeol." Baekhyun menjawab mantap, dan sepertinya Kyungsoo mempercayainya. Dalam hati, pria bermata sipit itu memuji kemampuan aktingnya sendiri. Heh.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo menoleh sebentar ke dalam kamar Chanyeol, kemudian menatap Baekhyun kembali. "Apa demamnya masih tinggi?"

"Um..Chanyeol baru minum obat, dia sekarang sedang–" Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika lagi-lagi otaknya –dengan tidak sopan– menayangkan kejadian dimana Chanyeol menciumnya tadi. Namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menelan ludahnya (sekedar untuk menetralkan kegugupannya), lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "–tidur."

Baekhyun sungguh berharap Kyungsoo tidak bertanya macam-macam karena jeda di tengah-tengah ucapannya barusan, tapi sialnya itu tak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya kali ini. Pria bermata belok itu justru tengah menatap Baekhyun curiga –lebih dari sebelumnya, dan itu sebenarnya karena–

"Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?"

Ya, wajah Baekhyun kembali merona –dengan tidak elitnya.

"H–hah?" Baekhyun tergagap. Tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Wajahmu, kau tahu?" Kyungsoo menunjuk rona pipi Baekhyun yang sungguh parah. "Kau kepanasan atau–"

"YA!" Kyungsoo dibuat terkejut karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyela dengan suara keras. Pria bermata sipit itu kini bersikap aneh. "A–aku kepanasan! Haha..astaga, kenapa disini sangat panas ya? Kau merasa kepanasan juga?"

"Um..tidak." Kyungsoo menjawab seadanya tanpa melepaskan kecurigaannya terhadap tetangga kamarnya. Ini sungguh aneh menurutnya.

"B–begitukah?" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, lalu memutar otaknya secepat kilat untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Dan ia mendapatkannya saat menyadari ada jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Oh, wow! Coba lihat jam berapa ini? Aku ada kelas sebentar lagi. Hey, bukankah kau mau menjenguk Chanyeol?"

"Ya?" Kyungsoo menjawab ragu.

"Oh kalau begitu, masuk saja." Baekhyun menyingkir dari ambang pintu, lalu mendorong punggung Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Aku harus segera pergi, aku benar-benar terlambat untuk kelas selanjutnya. Jadi, bye!" Baekhyun melesat sebelum Kyungsoo bertanya macam-macam padanya. Sementara di belakang sana, Kyungsoo masih menatap punggung Baekhyun dengan kecurigaan. Well, ia yakin Baekhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, dan ia akan cari tahu nanti.

.

.

Baekhyun mengunci pintu kamarnya setelah menutupnya dengan cukup keras. Tubuh pria mungil kemudian merosot ke bawah. Bila dilihat dari dekat, terlihat pipi si mungil bersemu merah. Dan bila ada yang memiliki kemampuan mendengar di atas rata-rata, bisa dipastikan terdengar debar jantung Baekhyun yang tidak cukup tenang. Terdiam selama beberapa detik, Baekhyun-pun mengakhiri keheningan itu dengan menepuk-nepuk dada kirinya, berharap jantungnya bisa berdegup normal, tapi sepertinya itu tidak cukup membantu. Pria mungil itu berdecak kesal. Selanjutnya adalah ia menangkup pipinya yang masih merona, lalu menepuk-nepuknya, berharap akan berhenti bersemu. Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati karena usahanya itu tidak kunjung berhasil, dan itu dikarenakan satu orang. Ya, seseorang bermarga Park yang baru saja mencium bibirnya dan jatuh pingsan setelahnya.

" _Aku tetap memencintaimu, Baek.."_

"Aaaaaaaarrghh!" Baekhyun mengerang kesal ketika ia teringat kembali kejadian barusan. Pria mungil itu bahkan mengacak-acak surai magenta-nya saking kesalnya. Wajah meronanya yang telah sampai ke telinga itu ia kubur dalam lipatan tangannya.

"Sial, sial, sial!" Baekhyun mengumpat seraya mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia sungguh ingin mengusir bayangan Chanyeol yang telah merebut ciuman pertamanya, tapi ia tak bisa. Otaknya itu justru menentang kehendaknya dengan terus menayangkan kejadian itu lagi dan lagi. Yang lebih buruknya lagi, otaknya bahkan memberitahunya bagaimana rasa bibir Chanyeol saat menyentuh bibirnya, dan itu berefek besar pada pipi dan jantungnya. Beruntung Baekhyun tidak benar-benar ada kelas hari ini (ucapannya pada Kyungsoo tadi adalah bohong) karena kalau tidak, teman-temannya pasti menatapnya aneh.

"Lupakan, Byun Baekhyun! Cepat lupakan!" Baekhyun memerintahkan dirinya sendiri. Namun tiba-tiba ia terdiam, terpikirkan hari esok. Bagaimana caranya ia harus bersikap pada Chanyeol nanti?

 **###**

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan saat ia merasakan dahinya disentuh. Begitu fokusnya telah kembali, maniknyapun menangkap sosok Kyungsoo disana.

"Hey, kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis mengiringi. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lebih baik?"

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru melihat sekelilingnya. Tak lama ia kembali menatap sepupunya, lau bertanya, "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam setengah tujuh pagi." Kyungsoo membantu Chanyeol untuk duduk di ranjangnya. "Kau tidur lama sekali, tapi berita baiknya demammu sudah turun."

"Kau menemaniku disini?"

"Ya, sejak kemarin sore."

Chanyeol terdiam. Otaknya berpikir, memikirkan sosok Baekhyun yang kemarin telah merawatnya. Betapa hatinya menghangat ketika melihat Baekhyun mengkhawatirkannya, dan betapa hatinya serasa diremas ketika Baekhyun menyebutnya 'teman'. Well, Chanyeol tak begitu ingat kejadian setelah Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ialah penyebab utama Chanyeol jatuh sakit. Kepalanya begitu pening dan ia berada dalam pengaruh obat waktu itu, jadi ia tak begitu yakin apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Apakah Baekhyun pulang saat Kyungsoo datang?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jongin mengkhawatirkanmu. Dia yang menyuruhku untuk menjengukmu." Terkejut, Chanyeol menoleh pada Kyungsoo karena ucapannya barusan. "Kalian bertengkar karena apa? Ini pertama kalinya kau semarah ini pada Jongin, dia bahkan tak enak untuk menjengukmu karena mungkin kau tidak akan menyukainya."

Chanyeol terdiam. Pria tinggi itu bahkan tidak menatap mata Kyungsoo demi menghindari menjawab pertanyaan itu. Menyadari penolakan sepupunya itu, Kyungsoo-pun menghela napas. Iapun bangkit dari duduk, lalu mengambil tas-nya di atas meja belajar Chanyeol.

"Aku ada kuliah pagi. Kau juga masuklah ke kelas kalau sudah merasa baikan. Aku sudah belikan sarapan untukmu, jadi makanlah sebelum pergi." ucap Kyungsoo, yang tak dibalas oleh Chanyeol. Pria bermata belok itu sempat menghentikan langkahnya tepat sebelum memutar kenop pintu kamar Chanyeol. Ia berbalik menatap sepupunya, kemudian berkata, "Jangan terlalu lama bertengkar dengan Jongin. Aku tidak tahu apa masalah kalian, tapi jangan sampai itu merusak persahabatan kalian."

BLAM.

Chanyeol tak melakukan apapun setelahnya kecuali meremas kuat selimutnya.

.

.

Chanyeol berhenti tepat di ambang pintu kelas tatkala matanya menangkap sosok Jongin duduk di bangku dekat jendela kelas. Pria berkulit tan itu belum menyadari kehadirannya disana, sepertinya ia sedang melamun. Chanyeol beralih menatap bangku di sebelah Jongin yang masih kosong. Jika biasanya Chanyeol akan duduk di dekat Jongin, tapi sekarang ia tidak mau. Untuk alasan yang sama, Chanyeol masih tidak ingin bertemu Jongin. Pria tinggi itu membiarkan dirinya disebut sebagai pria labil karena melakukan hal tersebut. Biar saja –pikirnya, karena ini adalah masalah hati. Jadi, Chanyeol-pun menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum akhirnya berjalan kembali memasuki kelas. Ekor matanya sempat menangkap Jongin yang baru menyadari kehadirannya, tapi Chanyeol berusaha tak peduli. Bahkan ketika Jongin menyapanya dengan sebuah senyuman ramah, Chanyeol tetap bersikap dingin. Pria tinggi itu memilih untuk duduk di bangku depan, sejauh mungkin dari Jongin. Jongin tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa sahabatnya itu tengah menghindarinya, tapi ia berusaha untuk bersabar. Ia pikir mungkin Chanyeol belum siap untuk menceritakan alasan di balik sikap dinginnya itu.

"Hey, kau baru masuk lagi?" Yoona –salah satu teman sekelas Chanyeol– menyapa dengan senyuman cantiknya.

"Ya, kemarin aku sakit."

"Oh, begitukah? Tapi sekarang kau sudah sembuh'kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk menjawabnya. "Ya, terima kasih."

"Bagus! Karena aku ingin meminta bantuanmu." Yoora duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar. "Kau bisa bermain bass'kan?"

"Ya, kenapa?" jawab Chanyeol setelah mengangguk.

"Aku sedang mencari pemain bass untuk band-ku. Kau tahu'kan sebentar lagi prom akan diadakan?" Chanyeol mengangguk menjawabnya. "Nah, pemain bass kami baru saja mengundurkan diri karena keluarganya pindah ke Cina. Kami membutuhkan pemain bass yang baru, dan hanya kau satu-satunya yang kutahu bisa bermain bass dengan baik."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau ingin aku bergabung dengan band-mu?"

"Ya, tidak bergabung secara permanen juga tidak apa, tapi yang pasti aku membutuhkanmu untuk prom nanti. Kau mau membantuku'kan?" Yoona menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memelas. Well, Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin sekali membantu Yoona, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ragu. Masalahnya adalah Baekhyun juga salah satu anggota band kampus, sebagai vokalis utama tepatnya. Atmosfer di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih tidak mengenakkan, dan intensitas latihan band ini pasti akan mempertemukan mereka lebih sering dari biasanya. Tapi Chanyeol juga mengerti benar bahwa prom akan diadakan dua minggu lagi, yang artinya Yoona benar-benar membutuhkannya.

"Yaaa~? Kumohon, hanya kau orang yang bisa kuandalkan saat ini, Chanyeol-ah~" Yoona kembali memohon, dan ini membuat Chanyeol merasa tidak enak jika menolaknya. Jadi pria tinggi itupun menghembuskan napasnya, kemudian tersenyum tipis pada Yoona.

"Hanya untuk prom saja'kan? Baiklah, kalau begitu."

"Yeaaay! Terima kasih, Chanyeol-ah!" Yoona tersenyum lebar saking senangnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berkata, "Latihannya setiap hari Kamis sampai Minggu, pukul empat sore. Akan kuberi tahu tempatnya nanti ya!"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya. Begitu sosok Yoona pamit dari hadapannya, Chanyeol terdiam kembali. Matanya menerawang, memikirkan pertemuannya kelak dengan Baekhyun yang mungkin akan terasa sangat canggung. Pria tinggi itu sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia malah menyetujui permintaan Yoona di saat hatinya belum siap bertemu Baekhyun sebagai teman. Jika boleh jujur, Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak akan pernah siap menganggap Baekhyun sebagai temannya karena hatinya belum merelakannya secara utuh.

Akankah semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja?

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja akan mencari tempat duduk kosong setelah ia membayar menu makan siangnya ketika ia menghentikan langkahnya secara refleks karena menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang duduk di antara kerumunan para mahasiswa yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di kantin kampus. Pria mungil itu tak melakukan apapun, kecuali berdiam diri seraya menatap Chanyeol yang sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaannya. Dalam hati, Baekhyun bersyukur Chanyeol sudah masuk kuliah seperti biasa. Namun di sisi lain, pria mungil itu merasakan jantungnya berpacu terlalu cepat, yang dimana efeknya merambat ke otaknya. Ia blank. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin menghampiri Chanyeol untuk menanyakan kabarnya, namun sebagiannya lagi menolak mentah-mentah dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Baekhyun mulai menanyakan dirinya sendiri yang entah sejak kapan menjadi pribadi yang tidak berpendirian.

"Baekhyun-ssi?"

Suara Jongin yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun berhasil meleburkan lamunan pria mungil itu. Iapun berbalik pada Jongin seraya mengembangkan senyuman normal. "Oh, hai, Jongin-ssi."

Jongin tersenyum ramah. "Kau mau makan siang juga?"

Baekhyun menatap nampan yang dipegangnya, lalu mengangguk pelan merespon pertanyaan Jongin. "Ya."

"Chanyeol duduk di sebelah sana kalau kau mencarinya." Jongin menunjuk keberadaan sahabatnya, yang dimana membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"T–tidak, aku tidak sedang mencarinya. Aku hanya sedang mencari tempat kosong saja." Baekhyun berkelit. Pria mungil itu bersyukur dalam hati karena sepertinya Jongin mempercayainya. Jika ada orang lain yang melihat percakapan kecil antara Jongin dan Baekhyun saat ini, kemungkinan besar mereka tidak akan berpikiran macam-macam. Tapi lain halnya jika yang melihatnya adalah Chanyeol. Ya, pria bertelinga lebar itu kini tengah memerhatikan Jongin dan Baekhyun. Ia memang tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi yang pasti penglihatannya menipunya lamat-lamat. Pria tinggi itu mengira Jongin sedang menggoda Baekhyun hanya karena pria mungil itu terlihat salah tingkah. Itu menyebabkan ledakan kecemburuan di hati Chanyeol, namun ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak berbuat bodoh di hadapan Baekhyun. Jadi yang dilakukannya adalah bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan makan siangnya yang masih tersisa setengah. Dalam perjalanannya keluar dari kantin kampus, Chanyeol tengah mengumpat dirinya berkali-kali. Ia berpikir, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membiasakan dirinya bertemu Baekhyun sesering dulu jika melihat pria mungil itu dari kejauhan saja perasaannya sudah kacau balau? Secuil penyesalan muncul di hatinya karena telah mengiyakan permintaan Yoona.

.

.

"KAU MEMILIH SIAPA?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara keras –saking terkejutnya. Pria mungil itu bahkan membulatkan matanya ketika pemain keyboard band-nya –Yoona– menyebutkan nama seseorang yang akan menjadi pemain bass untuk prom kampus nanti.

"Park Chanyeol, Oppa kenal dia'kan?"

WHAT. THE. HELL?

Di antara ratusan mahasiswa di kampusnya, kenapa harus Chanyeol yang Yoona pilih? Dalam hati, Baekhyun menyesal telah menyuruh hoobae-nya itu untuk mencari pemain bass pengganti. Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa sekarang.

"Tidak apa, Oppa. Dia itu pintar bermain bass, bahkan kudengar ia juga pintar bermain drum. Bukankah dia hebat?"

BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA! –Baekhyun menjerit dalam hati.

"T–tapi bukankah ada banyak yang pintar bermain bass selain dia?" Baekhyun berusaha membujuk, tapi yang ada Yoona malah mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Chanyeol? Oppa keberatan?"

KAU TIDAK MENGERTI! AKU TIDAK AKAN SANGGUP MENATAP MATANYA LAGI JIKA–

"Oh, itu dia!" Yoona memotong jeritan hati Baekhyun. Wanita cantik itu melambai pada seseorang di belakang Baekhyun, yang Baekhyun yakini adalah Park Chanyeol. Dan ini semua semakin konyol, dimana Baekhyun nyaris berhenti bernapas ketika indra penciumannya menangkap wangi parfum Chanyeol.

Sial.

Sejak kapan Baekhyun jadi sensitif tentang parfum yang dipakai orang, terutama Park Chanyeol? Ia bahkan bukan seorang penguntit.

"Apa aku terlambat?" Suara bass Chanyeol terdengar.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Kau justru datang lebih awal, drummer dan gitaris kami bahkan belum datang." Yoona menoleh pada Baekhyun yang masih membelakangi mereka. "Iya'kan, Oppa?"

Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun, bagaimana pemilik bahu sempit itu memutar tubuhnya sehingga mata mereka bertemu. Dan detik itu pula, jantung keduanya berpacu hebat, namun dalam artian berbeda. Chanyeol merasakan kerinduan, sedangkan Baekhyun merasakan kegugupan. Tanpa disadari, keduanya malah bertatapan (cukup lama) sampai sempat melupakan kehadiran Yoona di antara mereka.

"Kupikir kalian sudah saling kenal karena aku sering melihat kalian jalan bersama akhir-akhir ini, jadi aku tidak perlu mengenalkan kalian'kan?" Yoona menginterupsi acara-saling-pandang-Chanyeol-dan-Baekhyun, dan kedua pria itu segera memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Yang lebih tinggi berdehem pelan lalu menatap Yoona, sedangkan yang lebih pendek menggaruk tengkuknya seraya menyembunyikan rona pipinya dengan menundukkan kepala.

"Wow, semuanya sudah datang rupanya!" seru Hyukjae –sang drummer– yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang latihan. Tak membutuhkan bagi pria pemilik senyuman khas yang sampai menunjukkan gusinya itu untuk menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol yang tinggi. "Hey, apa ini pemain bass kita yang baru?"

"Yang sementara, tepatnya." Yoona mengoreksi. "Namanya Park Chanyeol."

"Oh, hai. Senang kau mau bergabung dengan band kami, meski hanya sementara." Hyukjae menjabat tangan Chanyeol di akhir kalimatnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan mahasiswa tingkat tiga itu. Well, ia tidak menyangkal karena ia hanya setuju untuk bermain di prom saja. Hell, jika hubungannya dengan Baekhyun masih baik-baik saja, Chanyeol pasti akan dengan senang hati menjadi pemain bass permanen di band itu.

"Donghae-ya, ini pemain bass kita yang baru." ucap Hyukjae pada pria tampan yang baru memasuki ruang latihan tersebut. Itu Lee Donghae –sang gitaris.

"Hai, namaku Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol tersenyum pada Donghae, yang dibalas dengan senyuman simpul oleh Donghae.

"Mohon kerja samanya untuk prom nanti ya?" Donghae menepuk bahu Chanyeol –menyemangatinya. Chanyeol mengangguk meresponnya. Di saat Hyukjae dan Yoona sedang sibuk bicara dengan Chanyeol mengenai lagu-lagu yang akan mereka bawakan saat prom nanti, pandangan Donghae justru tertuju pada pria paling mungil di antara mereka –Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu nampak sibuk sendiri (melakukan entah apa), dan ini sungguh tidak biasa. Yang Donghae tahu, Baekhyun adalah pribadi yang ramah –bahkan pada orang yang belum ia kenal sekalipun. Tapi kenapa pria mungil itu justru kelihatan acuh akan kehadiran Chanyeol? Belum sempat Donghae berpikir lebih lanjut, suara Yoona memecahkan lamunannya.

"Oke, kita mulai latihannya!"

.

.

Entah yang ke-berapa kalinya Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu sedang berdiskusi dengan Donghae, mungkin mengenai gitar dan bass agar harmoni mereka selaras nantinya –entahlah, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi pikiran Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu ingin menyapa Chanyeol –menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya, tapi ia sungguh tak tahu bagaimana cara memulainya. Tanpa sadar, jantungnya telah berdegup kencang hanya dengan memikirkannya saja. Otaknya mulai memikirkan cara baik untuk menyapa Chanyeol, yang dimana membuat jemari lentiknya mengetuk-ngetuk sendiri –tanda ia berpikir keras. Well, sebenarnya ada hal lain yang Baekhyun pikirkan selain kabar Chanyeol, yakni..um..ciuman mereka. Ini bukan berarti aku peduli atau semacamnya, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja –batin Baekhyun. Ya, pria mungil itu bersikeras bahwa ciuman itu tak berpengaruh pada pertemanan mereka, dan berharap Chanyeol juga berpikiran sama dengannya. Heh.

"Oke, latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini. Besok kita lanjut lagi." ujar Hyukjae, yang disambut suka cita oleh anggota band-nya. Merekapun mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk pulang ke asrama, namun tidak dengan Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu justru masih duduk di tempatnya dengan jemari yang mengetuk tak sabaran untuk menunggu Donghae, Hyukjae, dan Yoona keluar dari ruangan itu. Ya, ia berniat untuk bicara berdua saja dengan Chanyeol ketika teman-teman satu band-nya pulang. Dan karena Chanyeol adalah anggota baru yang dimana ia harus mengejar semua ketinggalannya, jadi dia yang paling terakhir membereskan barang-barangnya (Baekhyun menyebut dirinya beruntung karena hal ini). Sedangkan Baekhyun masih betah dengan posisi memerhatikan Chanyeol di sudut ruangan.

Hening.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan setelah menelan ludahnya susah payah, matanya berusaha fokus pada manik Chanyeol. Sementara pria yang lebih tinggi menghentikan kegiatannya memasukkan kertas-kertas lagu ke dalam tas, dan beralih menatap pria yang lebih pendek di sudut ruangan. Mendadak yang lebih tinggi juga ikut gugup karena baru menyadari bahwa ia hanya berduaan saja dengan orang yang disukainya.

"Sudah baikan." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih sudah merawatku kemarin."

Baekhyun berdebar, namun ia dengan cepat menetralkan air mukanya. "S–sama-sama."

Jeda sejenak.

Dua pria yang berbeda tinggi itu terdiam, memikirkan kalimat selanjutnya yang harus diucapkan. Namun tanpa diketahui keduanya, mereka sama-sama sedang merutuki otak mereka yang berjalan lambat di saat seperti ini. Padahal mencari topik pembicaraan dan merangkai kata bukanlah hal yang sulit, terutama ketika lawan bicaramu adalah orang yang sudah kau kenal. Namun itu semua seolah berbeda bagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol karena yang mereka hadapi bukanlah teman ataupun sekedar kenalan. Well, mereka sendiri tidak yakin harus menganggap satu sama lain apa.

"M–mengenai kejadian kemarin.." Baekhyun memulai kembali pembicaraan. Sekelebat kejadian kemarin (insiden ciuman mereka tepatnya) membuat pipinya mendadak memerah, namun pria mungil berusaha melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku–"

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan." Chanyeol memotong cepat. Pria tinggi itu tersenyum tipis melihat raut terkejut Baekhyun. "Pernyataan cintaku, aku sudah tahu apa jawabanmu, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa terbebani karenanya."

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Well, ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan mengatakan hal itu. "B–baiklah. Lalu, um..bagaimana dengan yang..," Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya –malu, "..kejadian setelahnya?"

Chanyeol mengerjap. Alisnya kemudian menyatu –tanda ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan pria mungil di hadapannya. "Kejadian apa?"

Kali ini Baekhyun yang menautkan alisnya tak mengerti. Tak tahu kenapa perasaannya jadi aneh. "Kau tidak ingat?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, tapi kemudian menggeleng polos. "Kemarin kepalaku pening sekali, jadi aku tak sadar apa yang kulakukan selanjutnya." Wajah pria tinggi itu tiba-tiba mencerminkan kecemasan. "Tunggu dulu, apa aku melakukan sesuatu?"

Sungguh, raut kecemasan Chanyeol tak sebanding dengan raut muka Baekhyun saat ini. Pria mungil itu menatap Chanyeol tak percaya, antara kesal dan speechless. Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa sangat bodoh. Maksudnya, bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol berkata seperti itu? Jadi selama ini hanya Baekhyun yang merasa panik? DIA PANIK UNTUK HAL YANG BAHKAN TAK DIINGAT PARK CHANYEOL?! SIAL–

"A–aku benar-benar minta maaf jika aku melakukan sesuatu padamu kemarin." Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya sebagai permintaan maaf, dan itu cukup membuat Baekhyun terkejut. "Sial, apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingatnya." rutuk Chanyeol dengan suara lirih, meski masih terdengar oleh Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu termenung. Ia berpikir ini agak aneh. Padahal ia sudah sedikit ini untuk meledakkan kekesalannya pada Chanyeol, tapi pria tinggi itu justru meredakannya dengan permintaan maaf itu. Kalau sudah begini, Baekhyun jadi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menggaruk pipinya seraya berpikir.

"Um..apa ini artinya kita masih berteman?" Baekhyun meretakkan keheningan dengan bertanya. Pria tinggi di hadapannya menegakkan kembali tubuhnya ke posisi normal, kemudian berpikir sebentar.

"Aku sebenarnya masih tidak bisa menganggapmu 'teman', tapi kurasa kita bersikap seolah tidak mengenal satu sama lain itu jauh lebih buruk." Chanyeol tersenyum tulus pada Baekhyun. "Jadi, akan kuanggap kita masih baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun berdebar, dan ia tidak tahu kenapa. Ia sadar betul kesalahpahaman antara dirinya dan Chanyeol sudah selesai, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ia berdebar melihat Chanyeol tersenyum padanya? Ini bukan berarti Baekhyun menganggap Chanyeol tampan dengan senyuman itu, tapi ini semua sungguh di luar kendalinya. Jantungnya berpacu cepat dan pipinya merona, sama seperti ketika ia berciuman dengan Chanyeol, namun yang membedakan kali ini adalah mereka tidak berciuman. Dan itu semua hanya karena Chanyeol tersenyum padanya.

Seorang Park Chanyeol, bukan Kim Jongin.

 **TBC**

 **Ya, saya tahu ini pendek, tapi semoga kalian tetep terhibur *ngarep sangat* Anyway, saya berpikir untuk menamatkan FF Beyond the Art dulu, baru fokus ke FF Listen dan Marrying Prince Charming. Yang sudah nagih kelanjutan MPC, saya mohon kesabarannya ya karena saya juga masih mikir plot yang enak buat kelanjutannya.**

 **Last but not least, review please?**

 **Untuk:**

 **Ruina-san: Kyungsoo belum tahu Jongin suka sama dia, tapi Kyung udah mulai nyaman sama Jongin.**


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun termenung. Ia baru saja pulang dari tempat latihan band-nya, dan keadaan pria mungil itu sudah seperti itu begitu sampai di kamar asramanya. Tidak, ia tidak sedang kesurupan atau dihipnotis. Jika kalian bertanya ada apa dengannya, jawabannya..well..Baekhyun sendiri masih belum yakin. Pikirannya masih blank. Dan entah kenapa, ini seperti déjà vu. Perasaan ini persis sama ketika Chanyeol menciumnya. Perlahan, pria mungil itu meraba dada kirinya –tepat di jantungnya. Itu berdegup tak tenang, dan itu bukan pertama kalinya. Padahal selama ini jantungnya selalu tenang setiap kali ia berada di dekat Chanyeol, namun semenjak insiden ciuman di kamar Chanyeol itu, semua jadi berubah. Baekhyun bahkan tak percaya pipinya masih bersemu sampai sekarang.

"Aku kenapa?" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Namun sekeras apapun Baekhyun berusaha mencerna semuanya, otaknya tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban. Pusat kendali tubuhnya itu justru hanya menayangkan wajah Chanyeol, ketika pria tinggi itu tersenyum juga menatapnya intens. Wajah tampan dan suara bass Chanyeol justru semakin memenuhi otak Baekhyun sampai membuatnya tak bisa bernapas dengan benar.

"Tidak mungkin'kan aku–" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia terkekeh kikuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, merutuki dirinya yang bisa-bisanya berpikiran konyol. Ia tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol –begitulah pikirnya. Well, bukannya apa-apa, Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin menyimpulkan terlalu dini. Pria mungil itupun berniat untuk melupakan kejadian ini dengan membersihkan diri di kamar mandi, ya sepertinya itu bukan ide buruk, mandi akan membuat pikirannya segar kembali. Baekhyun kemudian berjalan untuk mengambil handuknya yang tergantung di sudut ruangan, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap lukisan Chanyeol yang sedang telanjang. Wajahnya merona sempurna (lagi).

"Sial." Baekhyun mengumpat seraya mengalihkan pandangannya.

Ia hampir mimisan karena lukisan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **BEYOND THE ART**

 **Chapter 7 –** **I Think I Am in Love**

 **by Pupuputri**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Im Yoona**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: Sehun is back, guys! Adakah yang kangen sama penderita brother-complex ini? *dicekek Sehun* Yup, seperti biasa, manis di awal dan di akhir adalah..well..ENJOY~**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul pada Irene –mahasiswi jurusan design grafis– tepat sebelum gadis itu pergi dari hadapannya. Chanyeol baru saja menolak ajaran Irene yang ingin mengajaknya sebagai pasangan prom nanti, dan Irene adalah gadis ketiga dalam beberapa hari ini yang Chanyeol tolak. Well, selain ia akan tampil dalam band, alasan lain ia menolak gadis-gadis itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang ingin ia ajak ke prom hanyalah Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahkan tak pernah berpikir untuk mengajak orang lain ke prom selain Baekhyun, meski ia sendiri tidak yakin Baekhyun akan mengiyakan ajakannya. Namun sepertinya Dewi Fortuna masih sayang pada Chanyeol sehingga ia ditempatkan dalam posisi yang sama dengan Baekhyun di dalam sebuah band, yang artinya kemungkinan Chanyeol akan ditolak oleh Baekhyun tidak ada.

"Chanyeol-ah!" Suara Yoona di belakang Chanyeol membuat pria tinggi itu menoleh.

"Hai." Chanyeol menyapa, diiringi sebuah senyuman ramah.

"Apa kau baru saja menolak ajakan Irene ke prom?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi sebagai bentuk kebingungan. Yoona yang menyadarinya kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. "Teman-teman sekelas kita sedang membicarakannya. Itu heboh sekali."

Chanyeol terkekeh kikuk seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Well, ia tidak menyangka dirinya bisa menjadi pembicaraan teman-teman sekelasnya. Seheboh itukah? –Chanyeol dalam hati bertanya. Pria tinggi itu benar-benar tidak menyadari kepopuleran beberapa gadis yang ia tolak, termasuk Irene.

"Maaf ya, karena kau masuk ke band, kau jadi tidak bisa mengajak seseorang ke prom." Yoona merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku justru senang masuk ke dalam band-mu. Itu bisa kujadikan alasan untuk menolak ajakan prom, haha."

Yoona memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Memangnya kau tidak mau mengajak seseorang ke prom?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul menjawabnya. Well, tentu saja ia ingin. Tapi sekalipun ia memiliki kesempatan, Baekhyun juga pasti akan menolaknya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, tadi Jongin mencarimu."

Chanyeol bungkam ketika mendengar ucapan itu dari Yoona. Rahangnya seketika mengeras dan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Yoona tentang Jongin, langsung membuatnya kesal. Ia sungguh tak ingin mendengar apapun tentang Jongin, tidak kabarnya ataupun pria berkulit tan itu yang mencarinya. Jadi Chanyeol-pun memotong ucapan Yoona dengan cepat.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Prof. Ryu memanggilku tadi." Chanyeol kembali berbohong, kemudian pergi tanpa menunggu respon dari Yoona. Sedangkan gadis cantik itu hanya menatap punggung teman sekelasnya –yang menjauh dari pandangannya– dengan raut kebingungan.

.

.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia berhenti tepat di belakang Baekhyun –yang duduk di sudut café XOXO. Laki-laki albino itu tak bicara ataupun meletakkan strawberry smoothie pesanan Baekhyun di atas meja, melainkan menatap kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan Baekhyun saat ini. Baekhyun sedang melukis sesuatu di buku sketsanya. Well, sebenarnya itu bukanlah hal aneh mengingat melukis adalah hal yang sering dilakukan Baekhyun semenjak di bangku SD, tapi yang menarik perhatian Sehun justru adalah objek yang tengah dilukis Hyung-nya. Itu adalah lukisan seorang pria bertelinga lebar. Sketsa itu memang belum selesai, tapi Sehun rasa ia tahu siapa yang tengah dilukis Baekhyun. Mendadak maknae dari keluarga Byun itu merasakan firasat aneh.

"Jangan bilang kau sedang melukis Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun refleks menutup buku sketsanya karena terkejut oleh suara Sehun. Wajah pria mungil itu memerah sempurna ketika ia menoleh pada adiknya, dan Sehun tak bisa untuk tak menatap datar Hyung-nya yang gelagapan akibat perbuatannya itu. Sepertinya tebakannya benar.

"Ap–sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?"

Sehun meletakkan strawberry smoothie pesanan Baekhyun, kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan tangan terlipat sempurna di depan dada. "Sejak kapan kau tertarik pada si Park itu?"

"A–apa?"

"Kau sedang melukisnya'kan?" tuding Sehun, berhasil membuat Hyung-nya semakin terpojok.

"K–kenapa kau bilang begitu? Aku tidak sedang melukisnya kok! Dasar sok tahu!" Baekhyun membela diri, tapi tidak cukup berhasil untuk menipu adiknya. Sehun justru semakin curiga pada Hyung-nya dengan melayangkan pandangan curiga yang menusuk.

Sial, sial, sial! Cepat cari alasan, otak bodoh! –Baekhyun memerintah otaknya dengan sadis.

"D–daripada itu, bukankah kau seharusnya bekerja? Ada banyak pelanggan yang menunggumu."

Sehun mendengus. Well, ucapan Baekhyun memang benar. Lihat saja seisi pengunjung café –yang bermayoritaskan perempuan– yang tengah menatap Sehun, menunggu pesanan mereka yang ingin diantarkan Sehun.

"Arasseo, kita bicarakan ini nanti."

Baekhyun akhirnya dapat menghembuskan napas lega ketika Sehun berjalan menjauhinya. Well, setidaknya ia bisa tenang untuk sementara waktu. Ia akan memikirkan topik pembicaraan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan Sehun kalau-kalau adiknya itu membahas hal ini lagi. Dalam hati, Baekhyun benar-benar merutuki tangannya yang bisa-bisanya melukis wajah Chanyeol di tempat seperti ini, terlebih saat ada Sehun disini (Baekhyun benci setiap kali Sehun menginterogasinya bak polisi saat ia menemukan lukisan wajah seseorang di buku sketsanya).

"Aneh." Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Padahal Baekhyun hanya memikirkan latihan band sore nanti, tapi kenapa wajah Chanyeol yang muncul di buku sketsanya?

.

.

Jam dinding dalam ruangan latihan band sore itu masih belum menunjukkan waktu untuk latihan, masih ada waktu sepuluh menit lagi sebelum latihan dimulai. Namun anehnya, ruangan itu tak terlihat sepi. Baekhyun ada disana, mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di atas meja dengan dagu yang ditopang oleh tangan kirinya yang bertumpu pada meja. Pria mungil itu sudah melakukan hal ini –menunggu– semenjak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Baekhyun bukannya terlalu rajin atau jam di ponselnya telah menipunya, melainkan karena ia sedang menghindari Sehun. Well, berlama-lama di tempat kerja Sehun hanya akan membuat adiknya menghampirinya dan kembali menanyakan sketsa Chanyeol. Jadi demi kebaikan dirinya, Baekhyun-pun memutuskan untuk datang ke tempat latihan band meski terlalu cepat. Hell, itu lebih baik daripada diinterogasi Sehun terus menerus.

CKLEK.

Baekhyun terbangun dari lamunannya ketika pintu ruangan dibuka dari luar. Pria mungil itupun menoleh, dan jantungnya langsung berpacu cepat ketika matanya menemukan sosok Chanyeol di ambang pintu. Baekhyun salah tingkah. Dalam hati, pria mungil itu merutuki jantungnya sendiri yang entah kenapa malah bertingkah abnormal hanya karena kedatangan Chanyeol. Bukankah itu hal yang bagus jika ada salah satu teman band-nya yang datang lebih awal seperti dirinya? Ia akan mendapat teman ngobrol selagi menunggu waktu latihan band tiba. Well, seharusnya begitu, namun Baekhyun justru sangat berharap 'teman ngobrol selagi menunggu waktu latihan band tiba' bukanlah Park Chanyeol. Siapapun, asal bukan Chanyeol.

"Oh? K–kau sudah datang?" Chanyeol yang baru menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun disana, juga sama gugupnya dengan pria mungil itu.

"Y–ya." Baekhyun malah ikut tergagap –entah kenapa.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. "Apa yang lain terlambat atau kita yang terlalu awal?"

"Um..kurasa kita yang terlalu cepat datang, ini belum pukul empat."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya satu meter dari Baekhyun. Keadaan tiba-tiba berubah canggung. Kedua pria itu sendiri tak bisa memikirkan topik pembicaraan untuk memecahkan kecanggungan di antara mereka, membiarkan ruangan tersebut diisi oleh bunyi detik jarum jam dari jam dinding. Well, meski sampai kemarin keduanya menganggap hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja, tapi tetap saja seperti ada dinding di antara mereka yang membuat mereka terlihat begitu canggung satu sama lain. Dan ini mulai menciptakan atmosfer tidak nyaman.

"Kelasmu sudah selesai?" Baekhyun akhirnya berinisiatif untuk bicara duluan.

"Ya. Aku langsung datang kemari begitu kelas selesai, kupikir belum ada yang datang."

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan. "Sepertinya yang lain juga akan sedikit terlambat. Donghae Hyung dan Hyukjae Hyung bilang mereka ada kelas tambahan, sedangkan Yoona bilang ada urusan sebentar dengan temannya. Jadi mungkin kita akan mulai latihan sekitar pukul setengah lima sore."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Ternyata masih ada banyak waktu –pikirnya. Entah kenapa Chanyeol senang akan situasi ini, dimana ia bisa berduaan dengan orang yang disukainya lebih lama, meskipun tak banyak topik pembicaraan yang bisa dipikirkannya karena debaran jantungnya sulit menjadi tenang saking gugupnya yang disebabkan oleh kehadiran pria mungil di sampingnya. Tapi Chanyeol tetap senang. Well, situasi ini jarang terjadi, bukan? Tanpa sadar, pria tinggi itu tersenyum tipis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak tahu kau bisa bermain bass." Baekhyun kembali membuka topik pembicaraan baru yang sebenarnya adalah rasa penasarannya. Ia sungguh ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Chanyeol.

"Ya, itu hanya sebuah hobi. Sejak SD, aku suka mempelajari alat musik." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu kau bisa bernyanyi."

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Menyanyi juga hobiku, aku tidak benar-benar ingin menjadi penyanyi kok."

"Tapi aku suka suaramu. Itu sangat bagus."

Baekhyun tahu ia sudah sering mendengar pujian itu dari orang-orang, tapi entah kenapa saat Chanyeol mengatakan pujian itu, Baekhyun justru tersipu. Ia senang luar biasa, rasanya seperti mendapatkan pujian dari pelukis yang dikaguminya. Sementara yang melontarkan pujian malah jadi kikuk sendiri melihat yang dipuji merona. Well, pria tinggi itu memang mengatakannya dengan refleks –tapi tetap tulus. Chanyeol-pun berdehem untuk menghilangkan atmosfer aneh di antara mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, prom kampus kita ini seperti apa? Ini pertama kalinya bagiku, saat SMA tidak ada yang seperti ini." tanya Chanyeol setelah mendapatkan ilham untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Itu menyenangkan. Ada beberapa minuman dan makanan di sudut aula, beberapa game yang menyenangkan, lalu juga akan ada acara pemilihan Prom Queen dan Prom King yang diambil berdasarkan pemungutan suara paling banyak. Biasanya para panitia prom akan menyuruh kita untuk memilih Prom Queen dan Prom King di kertas pemungutan suara sebelum pesta dimulai. Sebelum penutupan prom, para mahasiswa biasanya akan berdansa, dan saat itulah kita beraksi di atas panggung." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Tapi sayangnya para anggota band tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk berdansa karena siapa lagi yang akan memainkan alat musik itu dan bernyanyi jika bukan para anggota band?"

"Apakah tahun sebelumnya juga kau bergabung dalam band ini?"

"Ya, waktu itu posisi Yoona masih dipegang Tiffany Noona, sedangkan posisimu dipegang temanku yang waktu itu pindah kuliah –Yixing."

"Berarti dulu kau juga tidak ikut berdansa seperti mahasiswa yang lain?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Begitulah. Tapi aku tetap senang bergabung dalam band ini, setidaknya hobiku tidak terhenti sampai SMA. Well, meskipun aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya berdansa di prom seperti mahasiswa lain."

Chanyeol termenung. Ia baru tahu bahwa Baekhyun juga belum pernah merasakan rasanya berdansa di sebuah prom, seperti dirinya. Dan melihat raut muka Baekhyun saat ini, Chanyeol paham benar bahwa pria mungil itu ingin sekali ikut berdansa saat prom seperti mahasiswa lain.

"Kau mau berdansa denganku?"

Baekhyun sontak menatap Chanyeol. Well, ia terkejut tentu saja, namun tak tahu kenapa rasa gugup lebih mendominasi dirinya karena tak menyangka akan diajak berdansa oleh Chanyeol. Dan sebenarnya Chanyeol sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja kalimat itu keluar dengan mulusnya dari mulutnya, itu seperti refleks. Namun ia tetap bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Di samping ingin mengabulkan keinginan tak tersampaikannya (untuk berdansa dengan Baekhyun) karena halangannya yang bergabung dengan band, ia juga ingin mengabulkan keinginan Baekhyun yang ingin berdansa seperti yang mahasiswa lain lakukan di prom.

"I–itu..kalau kau bersedia." Chanyeol berucap kembali karena Baekhyun tak kunjung merespon ajakannya. Pria tinggi itu masih mempertahankan matanya untuk menatap manik Baekhyun, meski sebenarnya ia gugup setengah mati. Sebesit penyesalan muncul karena tindakan nekatnya barusan. Pemikiran buruk meliputi otaknya, seperti bagaimana jika Baekhyun menolak ajakannya dan membuat hubungan mereka semakin canggung? Dan sialnya, itu karena tindakannya sendiri.

"B–boleh saja.."

Di luar ekspektasi Chanyeol, Baekhyun justru mengiyakan ajakannya. Itu membuat matanya membulat sempurna, pria tinggi itu bahkan menganga seperti orang bodoh. Dan otaknya tak berjalan normal karena pipi Baekhyun yang merona. Well, ia harus menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memeluk makhluk cantik itu.

"T–tapi, lagunya?"

"H–hah? O–oh, ya.." Pria tinggi itu akhirnya bangun setelah sebelumnya sibuk terkejut selama beberapa detik –yang dimana sempat menciptakan keheningan di antara mereka. Pria tinggi itu jadi salah tingkah, membuat Baekhyun ikut gugup dibuatnya. Beruntung otak cemerlang Chanyeol bisa berpikir cepat di saat kristis sehingga dengan refleks ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan langsung mencari lagu yang tepat untuk iringan dansa mereka. Setelah dirasanya menemukan lagu yang tepat, Chanyeol-pun memutar lagu tersebut, kemudian beralih menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau siap?" tanya pria yang lebih tinggi, dengan tangan terulur pada yang lebih pendek. Rona kemerahan yang terlihat menggemaskan terlukis indah di pipi Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol semakin tak bisa menahan senyumannya lagi. Pria tinggi itu tersenyum begitu tampan sampai menghasilkan degupan tak beraturan yang berasal dari jantung Baekhyun. Namun tak tahu kenapa, kegugupan yang hinggap itu justru membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. Senyuman yang cantik bagai bulan sabit yang mampu membuat Chanyeol menahan napasnya selama beberapa detik. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa tangan Baekhyun telah beralih ke tangannya, menggenggamnya. Dan ketika jemari mereka bertautan satu sama lain, keduanya sama-sama merasakan sengatan listrik yang aneh. Sengatan yang membuat kedua perut mereka serasa diterbangi ratusan kupu-kupu. Meskipun awalnya terasa kikuk, namun itu tidak berlangsung terlalu lama. Mereka mulai bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan pasangan di hadapannya, dan dengan itulah, mereka berdansa sesuai dengan alunan lagu Taylor Swift yang berjudul 'Crazier'.

.

 _I watched from a distance as you made life your own._

 _Every sky was your own kind of blue._

 _And I wanted to know how that would feel, and you made it so real._

 _You showed me something that I couldn't see._

 _You opened my eyes and you made me believe._

 _._

 _You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around._

 _You make me crazier, crazier.._

 _Feels like I'm falling and I..I'm lost in your eyes._

 _You make me crazier, crazier, crazier.._

.

Dan ketika musik tengah mengalun di tengah lagu, mata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama bergeming, seolah menelaah kelam mata masing-masing yang dimana menghasilkan nada tertentu dalam dada mereka. Iramanya begitu indah, sampai mereka tak tahu lagi apa arti dari kegugupan. Dan selama itu pula, senyuman tak pudar dari sudut bibir masing-masing. Mereka berdua sama-sama membiarkan diri mereka mengalun bersama musik yang diputar.

.

 _Baby you showed me what livin' is for._

 _I don't wanna hide anymore, oh..ohh..._

 _You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around._

 _You make me crazier, crazier.._

 _Feels like I'm falling and I..I'm lost in your eyes._

 _You make me crazier, crazier, crazier.._

 _._

Ketika lagu mulai mencapai akhir, dansa merekapun ikut melambat.

.

 _Crazier..crazier..._

.

Terus, dan terus melambat. Sampai ketika lagu telah selesai, keduanya benar-benar berhenti berdansa. Namun tidak dengan tatapan intens mereka. Keduanya masih bertatapan, membiarkan debaran jantung mereka menggila untuk beberapa momen. Kemudian entah dorongan dari mana, tangan Chanyeol bergerak menelusuri wajah Baekhyun, dimulai pipi merambat ke dagunya. Dan anehnya, Baekhyun menyukainya. Bagaimana jemari besar itu mengelus pipinya teramat lembut, lalu bergerak ke bawah untuk menarik dagunya yang kemudian akan menyatukan kedua belah bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol. Mata sipit Baekhyun menutup perlahan, sama seperti mata bulat Chanyeol. Dan dalam hitungan detik, bibir merekapun bertemu.

Mereka berciuman.

Ya, bibir mereka menempel secara hafiah, tanpa kecelakaan dan dengan kesadaran penuh. Keduanya tahu itu. Dan itu membuat jantung mereka berpacu semakin cepat, namun itu bukanlah sebuah halangan. Keduanya menikmati ciuman itu dimana bibir Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun perlahan, yang kemudian dibalas oleh pria mungil itu. Chanyeol sungguh tak bisa lebih bahagia lagi ketika hal itu terjadi. Pria tinggi itupun kemudian menelusupkan tangan kirinya ke tengkuk Baekhyun, sementara tangan kanannya masih betah berdiam diri di wajah si mungil. Di lain sisi, Baekhyun sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu kenapa ia membalas ciuman itu, namun satu-satunya hal yang ia –dan Chanyeol– pikirkan hanyalah rasa dari ciuman tersebut.

Teramat manis dan mendebarkan.

Lalu ketika ciuman itu berakhir di detik ke sepuluh, jarak yang terpaut lima sentimeter itu tercipta di antara kedua wajah mereka. Mata mereka perlahan membuka, menabrakkan manik mereka, dan mereka tak tahu lagi seberapa kerasnya jantung mereka berpacu sekarang. Mereka terlalu sibuk menatap mata satu sama lain tanpa tahu alasan di balik tindakan tersebut. Keduanya terdiam tanpa kata sampai akhirnya suara bass Chanyeol memasuki pendengaran Baekhyun.

"Baek.." Jemari Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang merona. "Aku.."

Baekhyun sungguh tak tahu kenapa ia merasa gugup hanya dengan menunggu lanjutan ucapan Chanyeol. Namun justru karena rasa penasaran itulah, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk diam sampai Chanyeol kembali membuka suaranya.

"Bolehkah aku tetap mencintaimu?"

Dan Baekhyun tak mampu berkata setelahnya. Ia sulit memproses perkataan Chanyeol di antara jantungnya yang serasa berhenti berdetak dan otaknya yang nyaris tak memikirkan apapun selain perasaan menggelitik di sekitar perutnya. Sikap diam Baekhyun ini sebenarnya tak berlangsung lama, tapi tak tahu kenapa itu beda situasinya dengan Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu merasa waktu berjalan begitu lambat, seolah sengaja menghambat jawaban Baekhyun yang sudah di ujung lidah.

"Bolehkah?" Chanyeol bertanya sekali lagi karena rasa takut mulai merasukinya. Baekhyun yang tersentak karena pertanyaan Chanyeol-pun segera berpikir cepat. Sedikit sulit bagi Baekhyun untuk berpikir jernih jika manik kelam Chanyeol terus menatapnya, terutama dengan tatapan memohon. Dan setelah beberapa detik berpikir, Baekhyun menemukan jawaban yang ia cari, namun pria mungil itu malu untuk mengatakannya secara langsung. Jadi, iapun menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Tak ada kata, tapi dua anggukan kepala itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol bahagia luar biasa. Ia sungguh ingin memeluk Baekhyun detik itu juga, namun ia tahan itu. Hell, ia tak mau dikatai maniak. Jadi sebagai ganti, Chanyeol menghela napasnya, yang kemudian diikuti dengan senyuman manis. Pria tinggi itu merasa ia kembali mendapatkan oksigen untuk bernapas dengan benar.

"Terima kasih, Baek~" ucap Chanyeol, mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut sekali lagi yang dimana menyebabkan rona pipi pria mungil itu merambat sampai ke telinga. Ya, ia berdebar melihat senyuman Chanyeol –lagi, dan sialnya sempat menahan napas ketika hal itu terjadi.

"Oppa, maaf, aku terlam–HAAA!" Yoona –yang baru memasuki ruangan latihan– memekik karena pemandangan di hadapannya, kemudian menutup matanya refleks. Well, ia melakukannya setelah melihat posisi tangan kanan Chanyeol yang masih menempel di pipi Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang masih merona. Bagi gadis cantik itu, posisi itu teramat-sangat intim. Apalagi jarak wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terbilang begitu dekat, membuat Yoona memikirkan hal aneh-aneh. Dan menyadari pekikan yang berasal dari ambang pintu ruangan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun-pun segera membuat jarak sejauh satu meter. Keduanya terlihat kikuk juga salah tingkah karena reaksi Yoona. Sementara Yoona sendiri? Ia masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan mata tertutup.

"Aku tidak melihat apapun, lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian." ujar Yoona –tidak membantu sama sekali.

Setelahnya, acara latihanpun berlangsung sedikit canggung. Namun anehnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terus menerus mencuri pandang satu sama lain. Dan yang jauh lebih aneh lagi, setiap kali mata mereka bertemu, mereka akan mengalihkan pandangan mereka yang disusul dengan pipi memerah dari Baekhyun dan garukan di tengkuk yang tidak terlalu gatal dari Chanyeol. Donghae dan Hyukjae pernah memergoki acara-saling-curi-pandang-Baekhyun-dan-Chanyeol beberapa kali, namun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Di lain sisi, Yoona tak henti-hentinya tersenyum aneh setiap kali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling curi pandang. Ia yakin telah terjadi sesuatu sebelum ia memergoki Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun tadi, dan ia akan mencari tahu. Heh.

.

.

Begitu Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar asramanya, pria mungil itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti kemarin –bengong. Pipinya merona hebat tatkala otaknya menampilkan kejadian di ruangan latihan sore tadi. Semua pikirannya tertuju pada Chanyeol. Ketika Chanyeol mengajaknya berdansa, ketika bibir Chanyeol menyapu bibirnya, dan ketika Chanyeol melayangkan pertanyaan yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun menahan napasnya.

" _Bolehkah aku tetap mencintaimu?"_

Sial.

Debaran jantungnya semakin tak bisa dikontrol.

"Astaga, kenapa aku menyiyakannya?! Ada apa denganku?!" rutuk Baekhyun pada otak dan hatinya yang bekerja tak sinkron. Pria mungil itu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri sebagai bentuk pelampiasan, benar-benar terlihat orang gila. Tapi kemudian ia terdiam, kembali berpikir. Bagaimana jika apa yang selama ini dipikirkannya adalah benar? Bahwa dirinya yang selalu kepikiran Chanyeol dan berdebar bila di dekat pria tinggi itu adalah sebuah pertanda? Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia meraba dada kirinya, tepat di jantungnya sendiri. Dapat ia rasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat kencang, mungkin lebih kencang daripada kemarin. Dan itu benar-benar menjawab semuanya, pertanyaan akan dirinya sendiri.

"Aish.."

Ia jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanannya menuju kamar asramanya ketika suaranya menyenandungkan lagu 'Crazier' yang ia putar ketika berdansa dengan Baekhyun tadi. Teramat jelas bahwa pria tinggi itu sedang bahagia. Hatinya berbunga-bunga tak diragukan lagi, pria tinggi itu bahkan tak melunturkan senyumannya semenjak pulang dari latihan band. Well, ini adalah hari bersejarahnya. Ia bahkan sempat bertanya-tanya, apakah ini semua hanyalah mimpi dari keinginan terdalamnya? Rasanya ini terlalu membahagiakan.

"Hey, kau sudah pulang?"

Suara itu benar-benar berhasil menghentikan langkah Chanyeol. Jantungnya tiba-tiba mulai berpacu hebat karena sosok yang tengah berdiri di depan kamar asramanya. Itu Jongin.

"Kau dari latihan band ya?" Jongin bertanya lagi, dengan intonasi seramah mungkin dan senyuman tipis. Namun Chanyeol tetap bergeming. Pria tinggi itu justru melayangkan tatapan dingin pada sahabatnya sendiri tanpa ada minat untuk menjawab pertanyaan basa-basi Jongin. Merasa tak punya urusan dengan Jongin, Chanyeol-pun berjalan melewati Jongin –hendak memasuki kamarnya, namun suara Jongin lagi-lagi menghentikannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, hah? Kau bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini, kau tahu itu? Aku sudah berusaha untuk bersabar dengan menunggumu untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu marah padaku, tapi kau terus bersikap seolah tak peduli!"

Rahang Chanyeol sontak mengeras karena perkataan Jongin, namun sebisa mungkin ia tak terpancing karena ucapan sahabatnya itu. Jadi, Chanyeol-pun memilih untuk menulikan pendengarannya, kemudian mengeluarkan kunci kamarnya agar ia bisa segera masuk. Tapi itu tak berlaku untuk Jongin. Pria berkulit tan itu sudah cukup bersabar, dan ia ingin penjelasan yang jelas akan sikap aneh sahabatnya sekarang. Maka, iapun menarik bahu Chanyeol sehingga mereka kembali berhadapan.

"Aku masih bicara denganmu, Park Chanyeol!"

"LALU, APA YANG KAU INGINKAN?!" Suara Chanyeol melebihi kerasnya bentakan Jongin, membuat pria berkulit tan itu cukup terkejut. Namun Jongin segera menetralkannya dengan menghela napasnya.

"Kau marah padaku karena suatu alasan. Aku ingin tahu alasan itu." ucap Jongin setenang mungkin, namun sialnya itu tak membuat adrenalin Chanyeol menurun. Pria tinggi itu justru menatap Jongin dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Kau ingin tahu alasannya, hah?" tantangnya.

"Ya, beri tahu aku."

"Baik, akan kuberi tahu," Chanyeol mendekati Jongin perlahan, "Alasanku membencimu adalah karena Baekhyun menyukaimu."

Alis Jongin bertautan sempurna. Well, ia sungguh tak tahu harus berkata apa karena ia tak begitu mengerti ucapan Chanyeol. Menurut telinga dan otaknya, itu adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah didengarnya.

"Baekhyun apa?" tanya Jongin –setengah tak percaya-setengah ragu.

"Kau dengar aku. Akar kemarahanku padamu adalah karena Baekhyun menyukaimu, ia memiliki perasaan khusus padamu."

Jongin speechless dibuatnya. Ia sungguh yakin bahwa Chanyeol tidak sedang berbohong –apalagi bergurau– dengannya, jadi iapun bertanya, "A–apa? Kenapa?"

Namun Chanyeol sudah tak berminat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin lagi, jadi iapun memutar bola matanya seraya membalikkan badannya. Jongin yang cukup jengah akan sikap Chanyeol-pun kembali menghentikannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Dan kau membenciku karena hal ini?"

"Ya."

Jongin menganga. "Memangnya aku melakukan apa?! Bukan salahku jika Baekhyun menyukaiku!" Jongin membela diri. Ia sudah tak peduli sekalipun itu membuat Chanyeol semakin kesal padanya, ia harus membela dirinya karena –hell– ia tidak bersalah disini. Perkataannya memang benar.

"Ini konyol, Chanyeol. Kau tahu kau bersikap kekanakan. Memangnya umurmu berapa? Enam belas? Kenapa kau harus menghindariku, bahkan sampai membenciku, hanya karena Baekhyun menyukaiku?! Apa itu berpengaruh besar terhadapmu?!"

"SIALNYA, YA!" Chanyeol menjawab dengan keras, kemudian membalikkan badannya kembali untuk menatap tajam manik Jongin. Kedua tangannya mengepal sempurna. "Baekhyun menyukaimu, dan itu sebuah masalah bagiku!"

"Kenapa itu harus menjadi masalah?! Aku bahkan tidak menyukainya!"

Chanyeol bungkam setelahnya.

Suasana tegang semakin meliputi kedua bersahabat itu. Mereka berhenti bicara, berganti dengan menatap tajam satu sama lain, seolah menguliti lawan melalui tatapan itu. Deruan napas yang merupakan perpaduan antara emosi dalam dada dan efek pasca bentakan yang dikeluarkan, menjadi latar belakang suasana tersebut. Beruntung penghuni asrama lain belum banyak yang pulang dari kegiatan kampusnya, hanya ada beberapa yang memerhatikan acara-saling-bentak-antara-Jongin-dan-Chanyeol (namun tidak berani untuk menginterupsi).

"Ayolah, Chanyeol." Jongin memohon. "Aku benci keadaan kita. Aku ingin sahabatku kembali."

Chanyeol masih pada posisinya yang bungkam. Tatapannya tak bisa Jongin artikan, namun ia tetap menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan memohon. Walaubagaimanapun, Jongin sungguh tidak ingin persahabatannya rusak hanya karena satu pria. Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya yang berharga, ia tak mau kehilangan sahabatnya.

"Pulanglah."

Tapi hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu tak membuang banyak waktu lagi. Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Jongin di depan kamarnya.

 **TBC**

 **Jadi pesan saya adalah jangan sampai cinta menghancurkan diri kalian atau orang lain ya, termasuk persahabatan kalian. Jadi emosional sendiri pas ngetik bagian akhir, saya pernah berada di posisi Jongin soalnya *kok malah curhat***

 **ANYWAY, FF ini bentar lagi tamat. Satu atau dua chapter lagi, tapi saya berharap ini beres di chapter 8, doakan saja ya. Dan maaf jika chapter kali ini tidak terlalu memuaskan. Thanks buat yang masih ngikutin dan ngasih review, I really appreciate you guys~ *MAJOR HUG***

 **REVIEW, PLEASE?**


	8. Chapter 8

"Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun yang baru saja menyesap strawberry smoothie-nya, menoleh pada asal suara yang memanggilnya barusan. Seorang pria berkulit tan yang ia kenal sebagai Kim Jongin berjalan ke arahnya dengan sebuah senyuman di sudut bibirnya. Baekhyun balas tersenyum kepadanya, tepatnya ketika Jongin duduk di hadapannya. Setengah jam yang lalu, pria berkulit tan itu meminta janjian di suatu tempat dengan pria mungil itu untuk membicarakan hal penting. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan Jongin, tapi selagi dirinya sedang senggang karena tak ada kuliah hari ini, maka iapun menyetujui keinginan Jongin. Jadi disinilah mereka, di café XOXO.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" Jongin bertanya dengan raut penyesalan.

"Tidak." jawab Baekhyun seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau mau pesan sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak. Terima kasih. Aku akan langsung ke intinya saja karena sebentar lagi aku ada kelas."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Baiklah. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Sepertinya penting sekali."

"Begini," Jongin memperbaiki posisi duduknya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Ini tentang Chanyeol dan kita."

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut bingung. "Chanyeol dan kita? Maksudmu?"

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Um..aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, tapi yang pasti ini tentang kita bertiga. Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini, aku dan Chanyeol terlibat dalam sebuah kesalahpahaman."

"Kesalahpahaman?"

"Ya, dia menjauhiku selama beberapa hari ini dan marah padaku tanpa sebab. Lalu ketika kemarin aku menanyakan apa yang membuatnya marah padaku, ia mengatakan hal yang tak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya." Jongin menjeda kalimatnya dengan menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ternyata membicarakan hal serius seperti ini jauh lebih sulit dari bayangannya. "Chanyeol bilang bahwa..um..kau menyukaiku."

Baekhyun terkejut dibuatnya. Matanya yang sipit itu sontak membola. Bibirnya hendak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia ragu sehingga itu berakhir dengan hanya napasnya saja yang keluar. Kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol dan Jongin bertengkar saja masih membuatnya bingung, apalagi dengan kalimat terakhir Jongin. Chanyeol apa katanya?

"Jadi," Jongin kembali membuka suara, "Apakah itu benar?"

Baekhyun terdiam setelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **BEYOND THE ART**

 **Chapter 8 –** **Love Me Like You Do**

 **by Pupuputri**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Im Yoona, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: Judul chapternya kayak judul lagu ya? Hahaha. Tadinya chapter ini akan menjadi chapter terakhir, tapi ternyata kepanjangan, jadi saya tamatkan di chapter depan aja. So, enjoy~**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya karena kebungkaman Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu justru bengong, seperti tengah memikirkan hal lain. Jongin berpikir, apakah pertanyaannya begitu mengejutkannya? Ataukah pertanyaannya terlalu sulit untuk dijawab? Atau mungkinkah kebungkaman Baekhyun berakar dari jawaban yang tidak ingin Jongin dengar? Entah kenapa firasat Jongin jadi tidak enak, tapi ia tak ingin menyimpulkan seenaknya. Maka iapun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun sehingga pria mungil itupun tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin –sedikit khawatir.

"H–hah? O–oh, ya. Aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya gelagapan, dan ini semakin membuat Jongin curiga.

"Kau dengar pertanyaanku barusan'kan? Apakah yang dikatakan Chanyeol itu benar? Kau menyukaiku?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata yang tak menatap mata Jongin. Pipinyapun mendadak bersemu –meski samar. Pria mungil itu sedang berpikir, apakah seharusnya ia jawab dengan jujur saja pertanyaan Jongin atau justru mengelaknya saja bahwa itu tidak benar? Tapi ini menyangkut Chanyeol juga. Ia bahkan baru tahu bahwa selama ini Chanyeol marah pada Jongin perihal perasaannya pada Jongin dulu, itu sebabnya ia terdiam cukup lama tadi. Apa yang harus ia jawab?

"Baekhyun-ssi, kumohon jawab pertanyaanku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa agar Chanyeol berhenti marah padaku selain menanyakan hal ini langsung padamu." Jongin memelas, dan itu membuat Baekhyun iba. Ia sungguh tak menyangka hanya karena perasaannya, bisa membuat persahabatan Chanyeol dan Jongin berada di ujung jurang. Well, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengakuinya.

"Ya, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang aku..," Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya ketika teringat wajah Chanyeol, "..menyukai orang lain." cicitnya.

"Benarkah?" Jongin terlihat gembira karena jawaban Baekhyun, namun tak lama setelahnya, raut wajahnya kembali menggambarkan kebingungan. "Tunggu dulu. Lalu, siapa yang kau sukai sekarang?"

Baekhyun merasa pipinya terbakar karena itu semakin bersemu. Ugh, haruskah ia juga bersikap jujur atas pertanyaan ini? Namun lain dengan Jongin yang kini tengah menebak-nebak siapa yang Baekhyun sukai melalui sikap pria mungil itu, dan tebakan Jongin yang pertama adalah–

"Apakah itu Chanyeol?"

BINGO.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah sempurna. Dan yang dimaksud dengan 'memerah sempurna' adalah sampai ke telinga. Dan yang dimaksud dengan 'sampai ke telinga' adalah tebakannya benar seratus persen.

"ASTAGA! Benarkah itu?!" Jongin langsung bersemangat sendiri, padahal Baekhyun belum menjawab apapun. Psh, dia bahkan tak membutuhkannya karena dilihat dari gerak-gerik Baekhyun saja, ia sudah tahu apa jawaban si mungil. Pria berkulit tan itu memegang bahu Baekhyun seraya menatapnya penuh harap. "Kau benar-benar menyukai Park Chanyeol? Bukan padaku?"

Aaaaaaaaaaarrrghhh! Kubur aku sekarang jugaaaaaaaaaa! –Baekhyun berteriak pada Tuhan dalam hati.

"Astaga, terima kasih, Baekhyun-ssi!" seru Jongin seraya memeluk Baekhyun. Well, hampir sebenarnya, karena seseorang di belakang Jongin berhasil menghentikan tindakannya itu. Pria berkulit tan itu menoleh, dan ia menemukan seorang pelayan berkulit pucat tengah menatapnya garang. Itu Sehun.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada Hyung-ku?" geramnya –sarat akan ancaman.

"S–Sehun-ah, lepaskan dia!" Baekhyun segera melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Sehun di hoodie Jongin. Sepertinya adiknya itu salah paham. Sehun yang masih menatap garang ke arah Jongin terlihat sekali ingin memukul Jongin karena tangan gatalnya itu hampir saja melecehkan Hyung satu-satunya (itu menurut pandangan Sehun). Jadi, Baekhyun-pun memutar otaknya dengan cepat, lalu berbisik pada Jongin seraya terus menahan tubuh Sehun agar berjauhan dengan Jongin. "J–Jongin-ssi, kita bicarakan ini nanti. Pergilah sekarang!"

"O–oke." Jongin –yang paham situasi– mengangguk patuh, dan segera berlari meninggalkan kakak-beradik itu. "Terima kasih banyak, Baekhyun-ssi!" serunya sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu masuk café XOXO.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" selidik Sehun, masih dengan intonasi kesal. "Kenapa si hitam itu mau memelukmu?"

"Sehun, tenanglah. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, oke? Jongin hanya terlalu bersemangat–"

"Bersemangat untuk mencabulimu?"

"Yak! Jangan ucapanmu itu, bocah!" Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya karena pemikiran sempit adiknya. Tapi kemudian, ia tersentak karena menyadari tatapan para pelanggan café yang menatap ke arahnya dengan alis bertautan. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun berdehem untuk menetralkan emosinya. Iapun menarik tangan Sehun untuk duduk di hadapannya, berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang di dalam café dengan bicara dalam intonasi netral. Sementara Sehun masih menuntut sebuah jawaban atas perilaku Jongin tadi melalui sorot matanya. "Jongin hanya terlalu bersemangat karena ia baru saja menemukan akar kesalahpahamannya dengan Chanyeol. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan hal-apapun-yang-ada-dalam-benakmu."

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya –pertanda ragu. "Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja." jawab Baekhyun semantap mungkin, dan sepertinya Sehun percaya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Sehun hendak bangkit dari duduknya, tapi ia menundanya dengan kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Aku mendengar sesuatu tentang kau dan si Park Chanyeol, apa itu?"

"Hah?"

Sehun kembali duduk, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Jangan-jangan..kau menyukai si Park itu ya?"

Pipi Baekhyun merona lucu. Sungguh tidak membantu dirinya yang justru malah tergagap setelahnya. "H–hah?"

"Kau," Sehun mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun –menilik kecurigaannya melalui air muka Baekhyun yang agak panik, "Sungguh-sungguh menyukai si tiang listrik itu?"

Baekhyun benar-benar terpojok. Matanya bergerak gelisah karena tak mau menatap mata Sehun yang masih meniliknya tajam, sedangkan otaknya tengah mogok bekerja di saat ia sungguh-sungguh mengharapkan sebuah dalih untuk berkelit dari kecurigaan Sehun. Dan di saat terakhir, Baekhyun benar-benar kehilangan ide selain melakukan hal bodoh.

"O–oh, coba lihat jam berapa ini? Aku ada kelas sebentar lagi! Ya, ada kelas! Jadi sampai jumpa, Sehun-ah!" Baekhyun ngacir dengan cepat. Sementara Sehun di belakang sana masih menatap punggung Hyung-nya dengan kecurigaan. Hell, pikirnya pria mungil itu bisa mengelabuhinya, apa? Sehun tahu jadwal kuliah Baekhyun, jadi ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun berbohong padanya tadi. Tapi untuk kali ini, ia membiarkan Baekhyun kabur karena ia sedang bekerja. Firasatnya yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol semakin kuat karena tingkah aneh Baekhyun. Ia akan kembali menginterogasi Hyung-nya jika mereka bertemu lagi, entah itu di rumah atau di café XOXO.

.

.

Chanyeol mendengus keras ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang tak asing menyerukan namanya ketika ia berjalan menuju kelas Prof. Ryu. Hell, itu Jongin, siapa lagi? Pria berkulit tan tersenyum lebar padanya seolah tak terjadi apapun pada mereka selama beberapa hari ini, entah hal menggembirakan apa yang terjadi padanya sampai bisa tersenyum selebar itu. Chanyeol bermaksud untuk mengacuhkannya, tapi sepertinya itu tak berpengaruh banyak karena pada kenyataannya Jongin terus mengekori kemanapun Chanyeol pergi.

"Kita harus bicara, Yeol."

"Kita sudah bicara kemarin." balas Chanyeol, menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan bukunya agar bisa menghindari tatapan mata Jongin.

"Kau salah paham, Yeol, dan aku harus meluruskannya sekarang."

Alis Chanyeol bertautan sempurna sekarang, matanya menatap mata Jongin. Ada raut penasaran disana, dan Jongin sedikit bersyukur karena akhirnya Chanyeol benar-benar memusatkan perhatiannya padanya. Namun ketika Jongin hendak mengatakan sesuatu, ponsel Jongin berdering. Ada sebuah pesan dari Baekhyun disana.

 **From: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Tolong jangan katakan apapun pada Chanyeol mengenai perbincangan kita. Aku akan bicara dengan Chanyeol saat prom nanti. Aku berjanji akan memperbaiki semuanya.**

Sial.

Jongin jadi ragu untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Matanya melirik Chanyeol yang masih menunggunya bicara. Well, Jongin tahu benar inti dari masalah ini ada pada Baekhyun, dan pria mungil itu memiliki hak penuh untuk menyuruhnya tutup mulut. Tapi ini juga menyangkut persahabatannya dengan Chanyeol, haruskah Jongin menunda-nundanya dan menunggu Baekhyun meluruskan semuanya saat prom nanti?

"Kau mau bicara, tidak?" Chanyeol bertanya tak sabaran –setengah kesal karena diabaikan terlalu lama.

"Um.." Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Otaknya memikirkan jawaban terbaik untuk situasi ini, yang sebisa mungkin tidak merugikan dirinya dan orang lain. Matanya melirik kembali pesan Baekhyun. Membaca pesan itu, Jongin rasa tidak ada salahnya menyerahkan semua ini pada Baekhyun. Toh, pria mungil itu berjanji akan memperbaiki semuanya.

"Uh..maaf, nanti saja."

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut bingung. Matanya terus mengikuti sosok Jongin yang duduk agak jauh darinya, memicing curiga ke arahnya. Apa yang terjadi pada pria berkulit tan itu? Chanyeol bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu, Jongin terlihat menggebu-gebu untuk bicara dengannya, tapi kenapa ia berubah pikiran? Apa ada hubungannya dengan pesan yang ia terima barusan? Sikap Jongin jadi aneh semenjak ia menerima pesan-entah-dari-siapa-itu. Ini aneh menurut Chanyeol, tapi pada akhirnya, ia juga tak berusaha untuk peduli pada sikap aneh Jongin.

 **###**

Malam Minggu ini adalah malam yang ditunggu-tunggu mahasiswa-mahasiswi Seoul National University untuk menghabiskan kegembiraan mereka di tengah-tengah prom yang diadakan kampus tersebut setiap tahun. Ya, malam ini adalah prom kampus. Acara ini diadakan di aula kampus yang telah disulap menjadi ruangan pesta dimana dekorasi menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan dan beberapa makanan juga minuman telah tersedia di sisi kanan dekat pintu masuk. Acara inipun tak luput dari kehadiran mahasiswa-mahasiswi dari berbagi tingkat dan jurusan. Mereka yang pria mengenakan kemeja yang dipadukan dengan jas atau dasi, sedangkan mereka yang wanita mengenakan gaun cantik dan riasan wajah yang membuat penampilan mereka nampak lebih menawan dari biasanya. Penampilan mereka yang berbeda-beda di malam ini tentu saja mengundang perhatian banyak orang, termasuk penampilan Chanyeol. Beberapa gadis –yang pernah ditolak Chanyeol untuk pergi ke prom– terus memandanginya, seolah pria tinggi itu adalah seorang dewa yang baru turun ke bumi. Well, Chanyeol memang nampak lebih tampan malam ini dengan kemeja hitam –yang bagian tangannya digulung sebatas lengan– dan dasi merah yang dikenakannya, rambut hitamnya yang ditata, serta kacamatanya yang diganti dengan kontak lensa. Namun sayangnya, pria tinggi itu tak terlalu memedulikan tatapan memuja dari para gadis tersebut karena matanya terlalu sibuk memandang takjub ke arah Baekhyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Pria mungil berambut magenta itu nampak lebih menawan dari biasanya dengan balutan kemeja putih dan jas serta celana yang berwarna serupa, sungguh kontras dengan warna rambutnya yang mencolok. Matanya yang sipit itu dihiasi eye-liner yang agak tebal dari biasanya, membuat pria mungil itu terlihat tampan dan cantik di saat bersamaan. Chanyeol bahkan sempat tak berkedip selama beberapa detik ketika melihat penampilan Baekhyun malam ini, yang mana membuat yang lebih pendek salah tingkah.

"Hey, Yeol, apa kau sebegitu terpesonanya pada penampilan Baekhyun Oppa malam ini? Sampai sulit berkedip begitu~" goda Yoona, yang disusul oleh tawa dari Hyukjae dan Donghae. Sepertinya dua tertua dalam band itu sudah tahu apa yang terjadi di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, terima kasih pada mulut Yoona yang ember. Ha.

"Yak, maknae, fokuslah pada permainan kita nanti. Jangan sampai salah hanya karena Baekhyun terlalu memukaumu." Hyukjae ikut-ikutan menggoda yang termuda di antara mereka, dan itu berhasil membuat wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama merona parah.

"Hey, sudahlah, jangan menggoda mereka terus. Lebih baik kita bersiap-siap di panggung." Donghae yang awalnya hanya terkekeh melihat BaekYeol digoda, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan mereka dari keisengan Yoona dan Hyukjae. Merekapun berjalan menuju panggung band –meskipun masih menahan rasa geli melihat tingkat menggemaskan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Di saat ketiga anggota band itu telah menjauh dari pandangan, Baekhyun memanfaatkan hal ini dengan menahan lengan Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu menoleh pada yang lebih pendek, memandangnya dengan raut kebingungan tanpa bertanya ada apa.

"A–aku.." Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap mata Chanyeol. "Um..a–ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu nanti."

"Eh?"

Chanyeol tak mendapatkan penjelasan lebih lanjut karena Baekhyun langsung pergi dari hadapannya. Pria tinggi itu masih kebingungan di tempatnya, terutama dengan ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Apa yang ingin pria mungil itu bicarakan dengannya?

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang menatap sekelilingnya ketika Jongin berjalan ke arahnya dengan dua gelas punch di tangannya. Ia tersenyum, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih saat menerima salah satu punch yang diambil Jongin. Pria bermata belok itu menyesap punch-nya perlahan seraya menatap sekelilingnya kembali. Pandangan matanya terhenti pada Chanyeol yang baru saja naik ke atas panggung band bersama anggota band kampus, tersenyum. Senyuman yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada teman-temannya. Mendadak sebuah pertanyaan muncul dalam benak Kyungsoo; apakah hubungan Chanyeol dan Jongin sudah baik-baik saja? Melirik ke sampingnya mendapati Jongin terlihat biasa saja seperti tidak pernah ada perselisihan di antara dirinya dengan Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo tak bisa untuk tidak bertanya.

"Kau sudah baikan dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mimik serius.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, matanya menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang berinteraksi kecil di atas panggung band. Ia menyesap punch-nya sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Segera."

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut bingung. "Maksudmu?"

Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo hanya untuk mendapati pria mungil itu tengah kebingungan. Itu terlihat menggemaskan di matanya. Maka, yang lebih tinggipun terkekeh seraya mengacak surai yang lebih pendek. Kyungsoo mengerjap –lebih bingung dari sebelumnya– karena tindakan Jongin barusan yang pertama kalinya terjadi semenjak kedekatan mereka beberapa minggu ini. Belum sempat kebingungan itu terjawab, pria berkulit tan itu justru mengalihkannya dengan mengulurkan tangannya pada yang lebih pendek.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdansa saja? Lagu pertama akan segera dimainkan." ajaknya.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada jantungnya ketika Jongin mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia berdebar. Sialnya, semakin keras karena Jongin menatapnya dengan senyuman menawannya. Astaga, sejak kapan si hitam ini jadi tampan begini? –Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Hilang sudah kebingungannya yang tadi menyergap otaknya, dan beralih dengan mengiyakan ajakan dansa Jongin yang disertai semburat kemerahan samar di pipinya.

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau tadi mengacak rambutku? Aku lebih tua darimu, Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo baru ngeh, tapi malah disambut tawa dari Jongin.

Sementara dari atas panggung band, alunan musik mulai terdengar. Sebuah lagu dari Charlie Puth featuring Meghan Trainor, berjudul 'Marvin Gaye'. Perpaduan suara Baekhyun dengan backing vocal dari Donghae menggema di seluruh ruangan aula, membuat orang-orang di dalamnya ingin ikut menari di lantai dansa.

.

.

Mata Baekhyun bergerak ke samping, tepatnya melirik pria tinggi bertelinga lebar yang tengah menatap ke panggung utama dimana Hyeri –sang MC prom– sedang mengumumkan hasil dari pemilihan Prom King dan Prom Queen. Suasana yang semula riuh, kini berubah menjadi ketegangan tertentu –terutama bagi para kandidat Prom King dan Prom Queen di atas panggung utama. Well, sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak terlalu memedulikan pemilihan bodoh itu. Pria mungil itu justru gugup dengan pikirannya sendiri, dimana ia tengah disibukkan menata kata demi kata untuk ia luncurkan nanti pada Chanyeol. Namun entah kenapa, setiap kali ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol, kata-kata itu buyar dengan sendirinya bagaikan prajurit yang dibubarkan oleh komandannya. Dan ini sudah terjadi berkali-kali. Beruntung itu tidak berpengaruh pada penampilan bernyanyinya tadi, bisa gawat'kan kalau ia blank di tengah-tengah lagu? Kembali ke Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu kini menggigit bibir bawahnya tatkala jantungnya berdegup tak karuan mengingat ia akan segera menyatakan perasaannya. Ya, ia sudah berniat dari jauh-jauh hari bahwa ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol malam ini.

Sial.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun kepanasan. Apa rasanya selalu seperti ini setiap kali seseorang ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada orang lain? –pikir Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu kembali menyuruh dirinya untuk tenang dengan menghembuskan napas perlahan-lahan. Well, itu sedikit membantu. Setidaknya dengan begini, otaknya bisa berpikir lebih jernih. Sekali lagi, mata Baekhyun bergerak melirik sekelilingnya. Ia mendapati orang-orang di sekitarnya tengah sibuk memerhatikan panggung utama. Jika dipikir-pikir kembali, sebentar lagi pemilihan Prom King dan Prom Queen akan berakhir. Setelah itu, prom dinyatakan selesai setelah dansa terakhir dilaksanakan. Baekhyun –di saat bersamaan– tidak melihat adanya kesempatan bagus selain detik ini. Matanya bergerak gelisah, bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah ia harus melakukannya sekarang atau tidak. Dan lagi, ini bukan tentang perasaannya saja, ia memiliki tugas untuk memperbaiki kesalahpahaman di antara Jongin dan Chanyeol.

Lebih cepat, lebih baik.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia merasa tenggorokannya begitu kering sampai ludahnya sendiri tidak membantu kekeringan tersebut. Hal ini pula yang membuatnya semakin gugup, tapi Baekhyun sudah memutuskan bahwa ia akan melakukan sekarang. Pria mungil itu kini telah berjalan ke samping Chanyeol seraya memikirkan kata-kata yang akan ia lontarkan –meski lambat laun kata-kata itu seperti pudar dari otaknya. Tangan kanannya terulur, hendak menyentuh pundak Chanyeol. Dan ketika itu terjadi, Baekhyun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menahan napasnya sendiri karena Chanyeol menoleh padanya dengan sebuah senyuman. Baekhyun tidak ingin terlalu percaya diri bahwa senyuman itu ditujukan kepadanya karena tadi ia menyentuh pundak Chanyeol tepat saat MC mengumumkan yang terpilih sebagai Prom King. Tapi –hell– ia tetap berdebar karena senyuman pria tinggi itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol, memusatkan perhatiannya seutuhnya pada Baekhyun.

"I–itu.." Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya karena terlalu gugup untuk menatap mata Chanyeol. Kegugupan itu pula yang membuat semua yang ingin ia katakan pecah di kepalanya secara mendadak. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, merutuki otaknya yang selalu melakukan hal itu ketika ia gugup. Kenapa di saat seperti ini ia malah mati kutu? Padahal ini adalah kesempatannya, dan sudah tak ada banyak waktu lagi untuk melakukannya. Mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah ke arah panggung utama dimana Hyeri akan mengumumkan yang terpilih sebagai Prom Queen.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" Melihat Baekhyun yang terdiam saja, membuat intonasi Chanyeol terdengar khawatir. Ia hendak bertanya kembali karena Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab, tapi sesuatu menghentikannya. Sesuatu yang bergerak cepat, lembut, dan itu mendarat di bibirnya. Sesuatu yang berhasil membuat mata Chanyeol membuat sempurna dan mematung di tempat.

"A–aku menyukaimu!"

Bersamaan dengan pernyataan cinta Baekhyun, suara tepuk tangan riuh terdengar setelah Hyeri mengumumkan yang terpilih sebagai Prom King dan Prom Queen. Tidak ada yang menyadari pernyataan cinta itu, kecuali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Di saat orang-orang di sekitar mereka tengah merayakan terpilihnya Prom King dan Prom Queen, kedua pria yang berbeda tinggi badan itu justru terdiam seribu bahasa. Dan yang terdengar oleh keduanya hanyalah debar jantung mereka sendiri, seolah tak ada seorangpun di ruangan riuh itu selain mereka berdua.

"Hey, kalian kenapa?" Hyukjae berhasil membuyarkan acara-saling-tatap-menatap-antara-Chanyeol-dan-Baekhyun. "Prom sudah selesai, kita harus mainkan lagu terakhir. Ayo cepat bersiap-siap!"

"H–hah? I–iya!"

Baekhyun kembali ke tempatnya dan mengambil mike-nya, begitupula dengan Chanyeol –yang masih sedikit linglung– mengambil gitar bass-nya. Baekhyun sempat melirik Chanyeol di samping kanannya, yang tanpa diketahuinya ternyata pria tinggi itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mata keduanya bertemu, dan berhasil menghasilkan rona merah dan debaran aneh yang menggelitiki perut mereka. Detik berikutnya, mereka melemparkan senyuman –dua senyuman yang berbeda. Baekhyun dengan senyum malu-malunya dan Chanyeol dengan senyum yang terkesan bodoh. Sayangnya, ketiga anggota band lainnya terlalu sibuk dengan persiapan alat musik mereka untuk memainkan lagu terakhir sebagai penutupan prom sehingga mereka melewatkan momen di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tetapi ada satu orang di dalam ruangan besar itu yang menyadarinya. Itu adalah Jongin. Pria berkulit tan itu tersenyum tanpa sadar melihat momen manis di atas panggung band. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang bagus telah terjadi. Dan ia yakin pada firasatnya.

"Siap?" Donghae memberi aba-aba pada Baekhyun dan yang lainnya. Saat mereka mengangguk sebagai pertanda kesiapan, suara merdu Baekhyun menyeruak ke setiap sudut ruangan, melantunkan lagu milik Ellie Goulding – 'Love Me Like You Do'. Dansa terakhir di malam prom itupun dimulai. Semua orang –kecuali anggota band– menari di lantai dansa, menggerakkan tubuh mereka mengikuti alunan musik. Kerlap-kerlip lampu di tengah-tengah ruanganpun ikut mendukung mood setiap orang untuk berdansa, terutama bagi yang berdansa dengan orang yang mereka sukai. Dan jika dulu Baekhyun akan iri melihat mahasiswa-mahasiswi lain berdansa di malam prom, kali ini tidak. Ia bersyukur kali ini karena ia ditempatkan di tempat yang sama dengan orang yang disukainya dalam sebuah band, dimana mereka bisa bernyanyi bersama di atas panggung. Ya, khusus lagu terakhir ini, Donghae menunjuk Chanyeol sebagai backing vocal, yang artinya hanya ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Well, itu adalah taktik Yoona, Donghae, dan Hyukjae untuk mendekatkan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. Dan itu benar-benar berhasil. Mereka bahkan nyaris tidak melepaskan tatapan mata mereka selama bernyanyi. Oh, jangan lupakan senyuman penuh arti di bibir mereka.

Itu adalah prom terbaik yang pernah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lalui.

.

.

Malam prom akhirnya berakhir pukul sebelas malam. Ruangan aula sudah mulai sepi karena sebagian besar orang-orangnya sudah pulang, hanya menyisakan panitia prom dan anggota band.

"Baiklah, kami akan mengantarkan Yoona. Chanyeol-ah, kau bertugas mengantarkan Baekhyun ya?" goda Donghae pada sang maknae, membuat telinga perinya memerah.

"Pastikan kau mengantarnya sampai depan kamarnya ya, aku takut Oppa-ku yang cantik digoda pria hidung belang." Yoona ikut-ikutan.

"Yak, Im Yoona! Aku ini pria, kau tahu?" protes Baekhyun dengan pipi yang merona –antara kesal dan malu.

"Kami tahu kau itu pria, Baek. Tapi kau itu cantik seperti wanita. Chanyeol pasti setuju dengan kami, iya'kan, Yeol?" Hyukjae mengerling jahil. Tak bisa dipastikan seberapa merahnya wajah Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol tersenyum malu kemudian mengangguk kecil.

Sial. Kenapa aku malah merona dikatai 'cantik'? –rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati. Pria mungil itu menyangkal dirinya senang karena Chanyeol mengiyakan ucapan Hyukjae, tapi kenapa jantungnya malah bertalu-talu karena jawaban pria tinggi itu?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kami pergi duluan, sampai jumpa~" Yoona pamit, kemudian diikuti Donghae dan Hyukjae di belakangnya.

Dan tinggalah dua orang ini –Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, terdiam dalam suasana canggung.

Sangat canggung.

"Ekhem.." Chanyeol berdehem pelan –sekedar menetralkan debar jantungnya, kemudian menatap Baekhyun. "Kita pulang sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Hm."

Kemudian, keduanya melangkah menuju asrama, tepatnya menuju kamar asrama Baekhyun dahulu untuk mengantarkan pria mungil itu. Selama perjalanan kesana, tak ada yang berbicara. Keduanya malah saling lirik tanpa berani untuk bersuara duluan. Ini cukup aneh sebenarnya. Padahal sebelumnya mereka sudah bisa ngobrol seperti biasa, tapi terima kasih pada pernyataan cinta Baekhyun tadi, semuanya kembali menjadi canggung. Membicarakan soal pernyataan cinta Baekhyun, Chanyeol jadi ingin memastikan satu hal. Jadi, pria tinggi itupun mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya dan membuang jauh-jauh kegugupannya bersama dengan helaan napas yang ia keluarkan melalui mulutnya.

"T–tentang yang di prom tadi.." Baekhyun tersentak karena suara dalam Chanyeol yang memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Pria mungil itu melirik ke sampingnya, dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah menggaruk tengkuknya yang sepertinya tidak terlalu gatal. "Um..apakah itu benar? Kau menyukaiku?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol, membuat pria tinggi itu juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka berdua bertatapan cukup lama. Chanyeol bahkan merasa jantungnya akan segera meledak karena Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Dunia seolah mempermainkannya dengan membuat waktu berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Namun ketika pria mungil di hadapannya menundukkan kepalanya dengan semburat yang memenuhi pipi putihnya dan disusul dengan sebuah anggukan kepala setelahnya, pertanyaan Chanyeol-pun terjawab.

"A–aku tidak tahu kapan persisnya, tapi aku merasakan hal berbeda ketika berada di sampingmu. Hal yang dulunya kurasakan pada Jongin, tapi kini tak kurasakan lagi padanya." Baekhyun menatap manik kelam Chanyeol. "Jadi, ya. Aku menyukaimu, Yeol.."

Chanyeol tak bisa mendeskripsikan dengan jelas bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Itu seperti dibawa terbang ke angkasa oleh ribuan (atau mungkin jutaan) kupu-kupu sampai dirinya tak bisa bernapas dengan benar ketika ia melewati atmosfer bumi. Hatinya sangat senang, teramat-sangat-senang. Saking senangnya, ia sampai tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana saat ini.

"C–Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol karena pria tinggi itu tak kunjung merespon. Pria mungil itu meragukan apakah Chanyeol mendengar ucapannya barusan (karena ia pikir suaranya begitu lirih tadi). "K–kau mendengar–"

Baekhyun tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Chanyeol lebih dulu memeluk tubuh mungilnya, membenamkannya dalam dadanya yang bidang. "Ya, aku mendengarnya. Aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas." Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya. "Terima kasih, Byun Baekhyun. Terima kasih.."

Tanpa diketahui, keduanya sama-sama tengah menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, mengabaikan semburat yang semakin merajalela di wajah masing-masing karena terlalu bahagia. Kebahagiaan itupun mencapai puncaknya ketika Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol sama eratnya. Keduanya nampak menikmati setiap debaran gila yang mereka dengar melalui pelukan hangat itu. Dan detik itu pula, Chanyeol tahu bahwa cintanya sudah tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi. Chanyeol sempat berpikir bahwa itu hanya akan terjadi dalam mimpinya, tapi ternyata tidak. Pria yang ia cintai selama setahun lebih itu kini membalas perasaannya, dan itu bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

"Yeol?" Suara lirih Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan. Ia masih dalam posisi dipeluk Chanyeol.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memanggilku 'Hyung' lagi? Bukankah aku lebih tua darimu?"

Chanyeol terkekeh karena intonasi merajuk kekasih mungilnya. Pria tinggi itupun melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menyentuh hidung Baekhyun dengan hidungnya. Ditatap dalam jarak sedekat itu, Baekhyun tentu saja gugup sampai kedua pipinya merona hebat.

"Tapi aku lebih suka memanggilmu dengan namamu." Chanyeol tersenyum manis. "Aku suka namamu, itu cantik."

Oh, sudah tak terbayang lagi oleh Baekhyun seberapa merahnya pipinya. Jantungnya bahkan nyaris berhenti berdetak karena rayuan (jujur) kekasihnya. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang menyebut namanya cantik, dan anehnya ia tidak marah. Namun yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun untuk menyalurkan rasa bahagia yang menguar dalam dadanya, hanyalah menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona di dada bidang Chanyeol. Pria mungil itu berpikir jantungnya bisa meledak kalau terlalu lama melihat wajah Chanyeol sedekat itu, belum lagi dengan senyuman manis pria tinggi itu, Baekhyun seakan lupa cara bernapas.

"Apa-apaan itu? Namaku sudah jelas nama laki-laki, kenapa disebut cantik?" Baekhyun pura-pura merajuk, yang mana malah membuat Chanyeol gemas. Pria tinggi itu justru kembali mengurung tubuh mungil kekasihnya dalam rengkuhan tangannya, menghasilkan kehangatan tertentu bagi keduanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek.." bisik Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Aku juga, Yeol.." balasnya sama lirih.

 **TBC**

 **So, next is the last chapter yang artinya Jongin dan Chanyeol baikan di chap itu. Tapi sebelumnya, review dulu untuk chapter ini ya?**


	9. Chapter 9

"Chanyeol?" Jongin tersentak ketika melihat Chanyeol duduk berhadapan dengannya, menatap matanya pula. Sontak Jongin memperbaiki posisi duduknya, lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan raut kebingungan.

"Hey." Chanyeol menghela napas perlahan seraya memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Baekhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Sungguh?" Jongin terdengar terkejut sekaligus senang.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Maaf, sudah membuat persahabatan kita retak."

Jongin tersenyum maklum. "Tidak apa."

"Tidak." Chanyeol menggeleng kuat. "Itu adalah kebodohan, aku akui ini semua salahku. Kau tidak tahu apapun mengenai hal ini, tapi aku justru menyalahkanmu. Aku sungguh menyesal."

Jongin terkekeh kikuk. Melihat sahabatnya menyesal seperti ini terlihat aneh bagi Jongin, tapi ia mengerti kenapa Chanyeol menunjukkan raut penyesalan itu. Jongin tahu bahwa Chanyeol tak pernah benar-benar ingin merusak persahabatan mereka. Well, terkadang cinta bisa membuat seseorang melakukan hal bodoh. Namun di saat bersamaan, Jongin senang juga lega. Itu artinya Chanyeol benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun, dan ia senang perasaan sahabatnya itu telah terbalaskan. Dan yang terpenting dari itu semua adalah persahabatannya tidak hancur, terima kasih untuk Baekhyun yang benar-benar telah membuktikan perkataannya.

"Hey, setidaknya persahabatan kita tidak hancur." Jongin tersenyum tulus. "Lagipula, aku mengerti kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu. Akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu jika berada di posisimu."

"Benarkah?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Nah, tidak juga."

"Aish, kau ini." Chanyeol berdecak kesal, dan mereka tertawa bersama setelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **BEYOND THE ART**

 **Chapter 9 (end) –** **The Art of Loving**

 **by Pupuputri**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: Duhai readers yadong yang minta NC di chapter akhir, permintaan kalian saya kabulkan. Gak terlalu hot sih (menurut saya) soalnya ini sama-sama pengalaman pertama mereka, jadi gak lucu kalo saya bikin hardcore *apa ini*. ANYWAY, HOPEFULLY YOU ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET TO GIVE SOME REVIEWS, LOVE YOU AAAAAAAAAAAALL!**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau berhutang cerita padaku." Pria berkulit tan itu tersenyum jahil pada yang lebih tinggi. "Jadi, kalian benar-benar sudah pacaran sekarang?"

Chanyeol tersenyum malu. "Begitulah."

"Benarkah?! Teman, aku turut senang!" seru Jongin. "Ayolah, ceritakan padaku bagaimana kalian bisa pacaran. Apa Baekhyun menyatakan perasaannya?"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Entah kenapa, ia jadi malu sendiri. "Akan kuceritakan saat pulang kuliah nanti."

"Ck, arasseo." Jongin terpaksa mengalah karena dosen mereka telah masuk ke kelas. Namun sebelum Chanyeol membalikkan posisi duduknya menghadap ke depan, Jongin dengan cepat berceletuk, "Tapi jangan lupa traktirannya ya~"

"Arasseo, arasseo. Akan kutraktir makan ayam."

"Assa~" seru Jongin, sementara Chanyeol hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena kelakuan sahabatnya. Meski begitu, Chanyeol senang akhirnya ia bisa berbaikan kembali dengan Jongin. Bermusuhan dengan Jongin sungguh membuat perasaan Chanyeol buruk. Ia sungguh bersyukur semuanya telah kembali seperti semula. Untunglah Baekhyun sudah menceritakan kesalahpahaman ini, dan ini sungguh memalukan bagi Chanyeol. Jika dipikir-pikir kembali, ini pertama kalinya ia bersikap kekanakan hanya karena seorang pria. Namun entah kenapa, semuanya terasa berbeda jika itu menyangkut Baekhyun. Semua yang ada dalam pria mungil itu mampu menjungkirbalikkan logika Chanyeol. Bahkan hanya dengan mengingat pria mungil itu, mampu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum bagai orang gila, seperti sekarang contohnya. Di saat seharusnya ia menulis materi perkuliahan, ia justru menulis nama Baekhyun dalam bukunya. Dalam otak cemerlangnya yang terbayang sekarang bukanlah ujian akhir semester yang akan datang, melainkan satu setengah jam berikutnya dimana ia berjanji akan menemui Baekhyun untuk makan siang bersamanya. Well, itu adalah acara makan siang bersama mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih. Dan mengingatnya, membuat Chanyeol jadi semakin tak sabar menantinya. Ia penasaran, apakah rasanya akan terasa berbeda?

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis ketika melihat sosok Chanyeol masuk ke dalam café. Pria mungil itu bahkan tak perlu melambaikan tangannya agar kekasihnya melihatnya karena pria tinggi itu sudah berjalan ke arahnya duluan. Begitu Chanyeol duduk di hadapannya, entah kenapa jantung Baekhyun langsung berdebar tak karuan. Rasa senang menguar dalam dadanya, membuatnya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Hal yang samapun terjadi pada Chanyeol. Saking senangnya pria tinggi itu, ia tidak sadar bahwa ia tengah tersenyum layaknya seorang idiot. Tapi –hell– itu tak penting.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" Chanyeol berbasa-basi.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak juga."

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu." Pria tinggi itu segera membaca daftar menu, sekedar untuk menghilangkan kegugupan dan senyum idiotnya –yang sepertinya sudah terlalu lebar. "Aku sempat terkejut saat kau memilih café ini daripada café XOXO, padahal biasanya kau selalu memilih pergi kesana setiap kali kita bertemu."

Baekhyun terkekeh kikuk. "Aku ingin suasana berbeda saja."

Well, itu adalah kebohongan. Alasan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya adalah karena ia tidak mau bertemu Sehun, dan mendapati adiknya menginterogasinya karena datang bersama Chanyeol (bukan sebagai teman). Sehun memang belum tahu hubungan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol, tapi pria mungil itu berpikir memberitahukan Sehun bahwa statusnya tak lagi lajang juga bukanlah ide baik. Baekhyun tahu benar adiknya itu sangat protektif padanya, terutama pada setiap pria yang dekat dengannya. Hell, apa jadinya jika Sehun tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya? Baekhyun memilih untuk memberitahu Sehun tentang hal ini nanti. Itu sebabnya pria mungil itu memilih café yang berlawan arah dengan café XOXO, sehingga Sehun tidak akan memergokinya dengan Chanyeol. Alasan lain Baekhyun untuk memilih café ini adalah karena ia ingin berduaan dengan kekasihnya, tidak ada orang lain yang mengenali mereka yang mungkin akan menggoda mereka. Ya, hanya berdua dan menu makan siang mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pameran lukisannya akan diselenggarakan lusa." ucap Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol meminum kopi pesanannya yang baru diantarkan pelayan. Hell, tentu saja itu membuat pria tinggi itu tersedak. "Astaga, kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun yang kaget, segera memberikan segelas air putih pada Chanyeol.

"Uh..ya, aku baik-baik saja." sahut Chanyeol setelah meminum air tersebut. Wajahnya agak memerah, perpaduan antara efek setelah tersedak dan kaget atas ucapan Baekhyun. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Pameran lukisan, kau ingat'kan? Itu akan diselenggarakan lusa di gedung seni. Kau akan datang'kan?"

"Um.." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya sebagai bentuk keraguan. Matanya melirik sekilas bagaimana kekasih mungilnya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. Chanyeol sungguh merutuki hatinya yang luluh hanya karena puppy-eyes itu. "B–baiklah, aku akan datang."

"Sungguh? Yeay~" Baekhyun bersorak gembira. Meski Chanyeol ikut senang jika melihat Baekhyun senang, tapi di lain sisi, ia merasa gelisah. Jika pameran lukisan itu benar-benar akan diselenggarakan lusa, itu berarti lukisan telanjangnya BENAR-BENAR akan dipajang disana'kan? Karena serius, Chanyeol tak yakin ia sanggup melihat dirinya diperhatikan teman-teman satu kampusnya setelah mereka melihat dirinya yang telanjang bulat dalam sebuah lukisan. Diam-diam, pria tinggi itu berdoa agar semua teman-temannya tidak datang ke pameran lukisan itu, terkena penyakit atau apalah.

"Kau sudah baikan dengan Jongin'kan?" Baekhyun membuka topik pembicaraan baru.

"Ya, tadi di kelas kami sudah baikan."

Baekhyun tersenyum lega. "Syukurlah."

"Ya, syukurlah. Tapi setelahnya, ia malah memintaku mentraktirnya sebagai pajak jadian. Ck, dasar hitam."

Baekhyun terkekeh dibuatnya. Dan seterusnya hanya ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menikmati menu makan siang mereka diselingi pembicaraan menyenangkan.

 **###**

Chanyeol menatap horor tanggal kalender di hadapannya. Tanggal itu dilingkari berkali-kali dengan spidol merah bagaikan sebuah peringatan besar bagi Chanyeol, dan tanggal itu pula yang membuat Chanyeol merinding. Tanggalnya menunjuk ke hari ini, hari dimana pameran lukisan kampus diselenggarakan. Ya, ini adalah hari dimana Chanyeol akan malu sepanjang hari, yang mungkin akan berefek untuk selamanya. Ia sungguh tidak siap, serius. Tapi apa mau dikata? Dirinya telah berjanji pada Baekhyun untuk datang hari ini. Ya, demi Baekhyun. Sungguh ironis kepada siapa Chanyeol rela berani malu. Yang lebih buruk dari berita-pameran-lukisan-diselenggarakan-hari-ini adalah kedatangan Jongin. Pria berkulit tan itu berjanji pada Chanyeol untuk datang ke pameran lukisan itu, padahal Chanyeol tak pernah memintanya. Jongin berkata bahwa ia ingin melihat lukisan Chanyeol yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun. Dan yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah tersenyum kikuk, sementara Kyungsoo –yang waktu itu berdiri di belakang Jongin– hanya menatap sepupunya datar. Kyungsoo berpikir Chanyeol itu super bodoh, dan Chanyeol pasti membenarkannya jika ia bisa membaca pikiran sepupunya. Sementara dalam hati, pria tinggi itu ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri hidup-hidup.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Park." Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya, memotivasi dirinya sendiri. "Kau pasti bisa melalui hari ini. Ya, ini demi Baekhyun. SEMANGAT!"

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Empat detik. Lima detik.

"AISH!" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Sial.

Jantungnya tak bisa tenang.

.

.

"WOW." Itu respon pertama dari Kyungsoo saat melihat lukisan Chanyeol yang dipajang tak jauh dari pintu masuk (Chanyeol merutuki letak lukisannya yang strategis). Sementara pria berkulit tan yang berdiri di samping Kyungsoo hanya mampu menganga tanpa sepatah katapun –speechless. Matanya membulat sempurna dan sepertinya ia tak akan memberikan respon lain kecuali disadarkan sekarang dari keterkejutannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Baekhyun, bersemangat sendiri (dan berhasil membangunkan Jongin dari keterkejutannya).

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menoleh bersamaan ke arah Baekhyun dengan ibu jari terangkat, lalu mengatakan, "FANTASTIK."

Dan Chanyeol tak bisa untuk tidak lebih malu lagi. Beruntung keluarganya tidak datang ke pameran lukisan itu, meski Chanyeol ragu itu bisa disebut suatu keberuntungan. Well, lukisan Baekhyun itu memang sangat bagus, beberapa dosen dan mahasiswa senior jurusan seni bahkan memujinya karena dibuatnya takjub. Berkat lukisan itu pula, Baekhyun ditawarkan untuk menjual lukisan itu dengan harga yang cukup tinggi. Tapi sayangnya, Baekhyun menolak tawaran tersebut. Hell, tentu saja itu karena ia ingin menyimpan lukisan kekasihnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Mengesampingkan hal itu, ada yang lebih membuat Chanyeol khawatir daripada Baekhyun yang sempat ditawarkan menjual lukisan telanjang tersebut, yakni seringaian Jongin. Jika kalian bertanya, seringaian Jongin tidak pernah bagus untuk Chanyeol.

"Teman-teman, aku permisi dulu, anak-anak jurusan seni dipanggil oleh Prof. Min. Kalian juga lihatlah lukisan yang lain, aku akan segera kembali."

Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. Namun begitu Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan mereka, saat itulah seringaian Jongin bertambah lebar.

"Aku sungguh tidak menyangka kau dilukis telanjang bulat."

Itu dia. Jongin mulai menggoda Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mampu menyuruh dirinya untuk bersabar. Sementara Kyungsoo menolak untuk ikut campur ke dalam permainan-tidak-dewasa-Chanyeol-dan-Jongin, jadi tanpa mengucapkan apapun, pria bermata belok itu berjalan untuk melihat lukisan lainnya yang dipamerkan.

"Nyalimu lebih besar dari yang kukira ya?" Jongin semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia bahkan tengah menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak karena melihat wajah Chanyeol yang semerah tomat.

"Diam kau." Tapi hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Chanyeol untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Sangat tidak membantu. Jongin bahkan meledakkan tawanya karena pembelaan Chanyeol yang miskin kata, dan Chanyeol semakin ingin mengubur sahabatnya hidup-hidup. Well, seharusnya ia tahu bahwa Jongin akan mengolok-oloknya habis-habisan seperti ini.

"Aish, kau bisa diam, tidak?!" Chanyeol kelewat kesal. Melihatnya seperti ini, Jongin jadi iba.

"Ahaha..arasseo, arasseo. Aku akan berhenti tertawa." ujar Jongin seraya menghapus airmatanya yang keluar karena terlalu puas tertawa. "Lagipula kenapa kau tetap mau saja dilukis seperti ini? Kau tidak berani menolak hanya karena ini permintaan Baekhyun?" tanyanya tak habis pikir.

"Aish, bukan seperti itu. Baekhyun memberitahuku hal ini tepat setelah aku mengiyakan permintaannya. Tentu saja aku tidak enak jika menolaknya."

Alis Jongin naik sebelah. "Hah? Hanya karena itu? Astaga, ahahaha! Kalian benar-benar pasangan aneh!"

Tawa Jongin keluar lagi. Chanyeol tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa untuk membuat sahabatnya diam, jadi ia berakhir dengan diam saja. Sepertinya percuma saja menghentikan tawa seorang Kim Jongin yang nyatanya hanya ingin menggoda Chanyeol. Ingat, menggoda Chanyeol adalah kesenangan Jongin. Jadi, ya, tak banyak yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan sekarang. Mungkin satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah mencari Kyungsoo, itu masih lebih baik daripada bersama Jongin. Namun begitu Chanyeol memutar badannya untuk meninggalkan Jongin, pria berkulit tan itu menahan lengannya.

"Hey, ayolah. Aku minta maaf, oke? Aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu, hanya saja lukisan ini–" Jongin menatap sekali lagi lukisan telanjang Chanyeol, berpikir keras dan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak tertawa, kemudian melanjutkan kembali ucapannya, "Lukisan ini benar-benar di luar perkiraanku, tapi ini tetap bagus kok. Lihat, penismu bahkan tidak terlihat. Itu hal yang bagus bagi para seme."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Entah ia harus menganggap ini sebagai sindiran atau pujian.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal penis, aku punya video porno terbaru. Kau mau lihat?"

Apa lagi ini? –dengus Chanyeol.

"Tidak, terima kasih." tolak Chanyeol cepat.

"Kau sungguh tidak mau? Sayang sekali, padahal ini bisa dijadikan referensi untuk hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun ke depannya." Jongin berusaha menjadi penjilat. Matanya tak luput dari ekspresi Chanyeol yang sepertinya hampir terbuai dengan umpannya. "Kau tahu? Baekhyun mungkin akan menyukainya. Posisinya itu uke'kan? Jadi otomatis dia hanya sedang menunggumu maju duluan." rayunya kembali.

Sial.

Chanyeol mulai berpikir ucapan Jongin ada benarnya.

"Bagaimana? Semuanya ada disini~" Jongin memberikan flashdisk-nya pada Chanyeol, alisnya naik-turun seperti penjual kondom yang sedang merayu anak SMP untuk membeli dagangannya. Chanyeol sendiri sepertinya terpancing. Lihat saja matanya yang tak beranjak dari flashdisk Jongin dengan bibir bawahnya yang digigit dan otak cemerlangnya yang menolak untuk berpikir tentang dosa.

"Ayolah, video porno itu adalah pengetahuan untuk masa depanmu~"

Mendengar kata 'pengetahuan', otomatis otak cemerlang Chanyeol berpikir bahwa menerima flashdisk tersebut bukanlah ide yang buruk. Jadi, ya, Chanyeol benar-benar mengambil flashdisk tersebut, dan Jongin tertawa setan dalam hati. Oh, pria berkulit tan itu tak sabar ingin melihat Baekhyun berjalan mengangkang. Dan yang dimaksud dengan 'berjalan mengangkang' adalah akibat perbuatan Chanyeol. Heh.

 **###**

Detik ini, Chanyeol tak bisa duduk tenang di tempatnya. Ia terus bergerak tak karuan, mencari posisi nyaman yang ia tak temukan selama beberapa menit terakhir. Well, semuanya sebenarnya bukan berakar dari kasurnya yang empuk –yang ia duduki saat ini– ataupun dari headphone dengan suara yang tak terlalu keras yang menempel di telinganya, melainkan dari benda persegi di hadapannya yang tengah menayangkan adegan blue. Benar, Chanyeol sedang menonton video porno yang Jongin berikan padanya kemarin. Dan berbicara tentang percaya atau tidak, Chanyeol sendiri tidak percaya ia berhasil dijejali video porno oleh Jongin –lagi. Berulang kali tangan pria tinggi itu ingin mematikan video porno tersebut atau setidaknya melepaskan headphone di telinganya, namun hatinya menolak dengan alasan terlalu penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dalam video tersebut. Alhasil, dari menonton adegan panas dalam video itu (Jongin memberikan video porno hardcore), sesuatu di antara selangkangan Chanyeol mulai mengembung. Ya, penisnya ereksi, dan harus segera dituntaskan sebelum itu menyiksa Chanyeol sendiri.

"Ahh..ahh..terussh..t–tusuk lagihh..lebih cepat..ermmhh.." Sang uke dalam video tersebut memotivasi pasangannya yang sedang menungganginya.

"Ohh..ahh..kau nikmath, sayanghh.." Sang seme tak mau kalah, dan mempercepat genjotannya sampai membuat ranjang mereka berdecit. Tangannya masih bergerilya di penis sang uke –mengocoknya dengan cepat, menghasilkan desahan yang semakin lama semakin erotis. "Lubangmu sempit sekalihh, aahh..penisku rasanya terjepit!"

Dan imajinasi Chanyeol-pun melayang. Ia membayangkan dirinya berada di atas Baekhyun, menungganginya dan menghentakkan penis besarnya ke lubang pink nan sempit milik Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dengan mata sayu dan saliva menuruni bibir, dagu, dan lehernya; bibir tipisnya yang membengkak dan terus mengeluarkan desahan atau mungkin kata-kata kotor selama mereka bercinta. Sementara Chanyeol akan mengocok penis Baek–

"SIAL, SIAL, SIAL! Kenapa aku malah membayangkan hal mesum begini?!" Chanyeol segera menghentikan imajinasi liarnya, dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia malah membayangkan orang-orang dalam video itu sebagai dirinya dan Baekhyun? Dengan cepat, Chanyeol matikan laptopnya. Namun masalahnya tak sampai disitu saja. Mata Chanyeol kini beralih pada penisnya yang mengembung di balik celananya. Well, itu harus dibereskan sekarang karena ini sangat menyiksanya. Berdecak kesal, Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia tak menyangka akan beronani –lagi– karena umpan sialan Jongin.

 _ **Dua puluh menit kemudian..**_

Chanyeol menghela napas lega begitu ia keluar dari kamar mandinya. Well, tadi itu adalah pertarungan yang terhebat. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol beronani selama itu. Mungkin itu efek video porno yang hardcore, terima kasih untuk si Kim Mesum Jongin. Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk membunuhnya besok.

"Hujan?" Chanyeol baru sadar di luar sana telah hujan deras. Dalam hati ia berdecak kesal karena tidak sadar akan turunnya hujan hanya karena ia terlalu sibuk membayangkan Baekhyun yang telanjang. Well, itu adalah imajinasi terliarnya sampai detik ini, tapi dengan cepat ia hapus pikiran kotornya, lalu berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Mungkin dengan belajar, ia bisa melupakan hal-hal berbau mesum.

TOK TOK.

Chanyeol sontak menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang diketuk dari luar. Alisnya bertautan sempurna. Siapa yang datang di hari berhujan seperti ini? Pria tinggi itupun tak membuang banyak waktu lagi, dan segera membukakan pintunya untuk sang tamu. Namun ketika pintu itu terbuka, Chanyeol menyesali perbuatannya.

Sial.

Itu Baekhyun.

Kenapa di antara jutaan manusia di muka bumi ini, harus Baekhyun yang datang ke kamarnya dengan pakaian basah? Coba lihat saja penampilannya yang basah kuyup karena hujan itu. Kemeja putih Baekhyun menjadi tembus pandang, menampilkan dada dan bahunya dengan jelas; celana jeans hitam Baekhyun yang ketat, mencetak dengan jelas betapa sintalnya sepasang bongkahan itu; dan rambut magenta Baekhyun yang basah, mengalirkan bulir hujan yang menuruni leher jenjang nan mulus itu; belum lagi dengan senyuman malu-malu Baekhyun yang terlihat manis di mata Chanyeol.

SIALAN.

Tuhan benar-benar menguji imannya sekarang.

Di antara semua hari, KENAPA HARUS HARI INI? SETELAH IA BERONANI? Itu sontak mengembalikan imajinasi liarnya.

"Hey, maaf mengganggumu. Aku niatnya ingin mengajakmu makan siang, tapi hujan tiba-tiba saja turun tadi dan sialnya aku tidak bawa payung."

"B–begitukah?" Hanya itu yang mampu dikeluarkan mulut Chanyeol. Well, ia sendiri tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Imajinasi liarnya masih menguasainya, pria tinggi itu bahkan harus mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin sampai lepas kendali.

"Um.." Baekhyun melirik ke dalam kamar Chanyeol, kemudian menatap kekasihnya ragu. "Apa aku boleh masuk? Di luar sini mulai dingin."

"H–hah? Oh, t–tentu! Masuklah, aku akan ambilkan handuk dan baju ganti." Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar agar Baekhyun bisa masuk ke dalam. Sementara pria mungil itu duduk di tepi ranjang Chanyeol dengan tangan yang memeluk dirinya sendiri –mencari kehangatan, yang lebih tinggi menyibukkan diri dengan mencari handuk dan kaos yang sekiranya pas di tubuh mungil kekasihnya. Di saat bersamaan, Chanyeol segera mengusir pikiran kotornya. Ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk fokus.

"Kau tadi sedang apa, Yeol?" Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan begitu melihat laptop Chanyeol yang masih tergeletak di atas kasur dengan sebuah flashdisk yang belum dicabut disana.

"Um..belajar?" Chanyeol menjawab ragu, tapi untungnya Baekhyun tidak curiga. "Ini, pakailah kaosku dulu." ujarnya seraya memberikan handuk, kaos hitam, dan celana pendek miliknya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku pinjam kamar mandimu ya?" Baekhyun minta izin, dan Chanyeol mengangguk meresponnya. Begitu pria mungil itu hilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, Chanyeol menghela napas lega. Sial. Kakinya rasanya lemas sekali dan jantungnya hampir saja copot karena kedatangan Baekhyun. Tadi itu benar-benar nyaris saja. Chanyeol menyebut dirinya cukup beruntung karena setidaknya Baekhyun tidak datang ketika ia tengah menonton video porno atau beronani di dalam kamar mandi. Entah bagaimana reaksi kekasihnya itu jika ia sampai mengetahui hal ini. Dalam hati, Chanyeol bersumpah tidak akan menonton koleksi video porno milik Jongin lagi.

"Yeol?" panggil Baekhyun dari dalam kamar mandi, membuat Chanyeol tersentak.

"A–ada apa, Baek?"

"Kaosmu kebesaran."

"Eh? Benarkah? Maaf, aku tidak punya yang lebih kecil daripada itu."

CKLEK –pintu kamar mandi dibuka dari dalam.

"Hahaha~ tidak apa, ini rasanya nyaman sekali." ujar Baekhyun seraya memamerkan kaos Chanyeol yang tengah dikenakannya. Pria mungil itu terlihat semakin kecil memakai kaos Chanyeol, dan itu membuat Chanyeol gemas padanya. Belum lagi dengan bahu Baekhyun yang terekspos, membuat leher putih jenjangnya terlihat begitu indah.

Sial.

Baekhyun terlihat menggoda imannya.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya sendiri. "K–kau mau minum coklat panas?" tanyanya seraya menjauh dari Baekhyun, alih-alih menetralkan kegugupannya. Wajahnya panas sekali kalau terlalu lama melihat penampilan Baekhyun.

"Hm, boleh." Baekhyun duduk bersila di ranjang Chanyeol, matanya memerhatikan punggung kekasihnya yang sibuk membuatkan coklat panas untuknya. "Hey, Yeol?"

"Ya?" Chanyeol menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Terima kasih ya?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun seraya mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Atas?"

"Karena sudah mau jadi modelku." Senyuman manis terlukis di bibir Baekhyun. "Tadinya aku ingin mentraktirmu makan siang sebagai bentuk terima kasihku, tapi malah jadi seperti ini." Ia terkekeh kikuk di akhir kalimatnya.

Chanyeol cukup terkejut mendengar maksud kedatangan Baekhyun kesana, namun detik berikutnya ia ikut tersenyum. "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih." ucapnya seraya memberikan cangkir berisikan coklat panas pada Baekhyun. "Terima kasih telah meminjamkan payungmu waktu itu."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung dengan ucapan Chanyeol. "Bukankah kau sudah berterima kasih tentang hal itu?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Ya, itu benar, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih padamu. Seandainya waktu itu kau tidak meminjamkannya, aku mungkin tak'kan jatuh cinta padamu."

Oh, terima kasih pada Chanyeol. Berkat ucapannya itu, pipi Baekhyun langsung berubah dari putih menjadi kemerahan. Pria mungil itu merona, ya. Debaran jantungnya bahkan membuat otaknya blank seketika, dan berakhir dengan menatap Chanyeol –yang juga merona karena malu dengan ucapannya sendiri. Seketika atmosfer di antara sepasang kekasih itu menjadi kikuk. Yang mungil memainkan jemarinya dengan kepala menunduk, sementara yang lebih tinggi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Chanyeol bermaksud untuk mengusir atmosfer kikuk itu, namun itu seketika terlupakan tatkala matanya menangkap wajah merona Baekhyun. Astaga, kenapa semakin lama, kekasihnya itu semakin menggemaskan? Alhasil, jantung Chanyeol tak bisa tak tenang lagi, dan –sialnya– ia tak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari pria mungil itu. Bagaimana pipi si mungil merona lucu, tingkahnya yang menggemaskan, dan bibir tipis yang digigit itu–astaga, jantung Chanyeol ingin meledak saja rasanya. Di lain sisi, Baekhyun –yang sadar diperhatikan terlalu intens oleh Chanyeol– jadi salah tingkah. Pipinya semakin bersemu, dan ia tak berani menatap Chanyeol –entah kenapa. Ia ingin mencairkan suasana kikuk ini, tapi otaknya mendadak tak bisa berpikir.

"Baek?" Suara bass Chanyeol menginterupsi keheningan, berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Pria mungil itu memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Chanyeol, namun setelahnya ia menyesal. Kenapa? Karena napasnya seketika tertahan di rongga dada tatkala Chanyeol memiringkan wajahnya untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka. Tentu saja Baekhyun tak siap untuk hal itu, itu sebabnya matanya membola. Namun ketika Chanyeol mengecup bibir bawah dan atasnya bergantian dengan teramat lembut, Baekhyun-pun terlena oleh permainannya. Jadi, pria mungil itupun ikut menutup matanya, dan membalas ciuman tersebut.

"Mnhh.." Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara desahan ketika ciuman mereka berubah panas. Pria mungil itu tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi instingnya terus menyesuaikan dirinya dengan pemainan Chanyeol yang berbeda dari biasanya. Baekhyun menikmatinya, ketika Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya; ketika lidah Chanyeol membelit lidahnya untuk mengajaknya bertarung; juga ketika ludah –entah milik siapa– menuruni dagu runcingnya. Namun ketika pasokan udara dalam rongga dadanya menipis, Baekhyun segera mendorong dada Chanyeol untuk mengakhiri ciuman itu. Dengan rakus, pria mungil itu mengais udara.

"Engh..Yeolh.." Belum sempat Baekhyun berpikir jernih, Chanyeol segera mengalihkan ciumannya ke leher pria mungil yang entah sejak kapan berada di bawahnya. Pria tinggi itu mengecupnya dan menjilatnya perlahan, bahkan memberikan tanda keunguan di leher putih itu. Dan Baekhyun merasa geli, itu adalah titik sensitifnya. Namun di saat bersamaan, ia tidak ingin menghentikan Chanyeol, justru menginginkan sentuhan lebih darinya. Jadi, Baekhyun-pun menarik kepala Chanyeol lebih dalam ke lehernya di saat kepalanya mendongak, seolah menyuruhnya untuk memberikan tanda lebih banyak disana. Sementara Chanyeol disibukkan dengan nafsu memuncak, sikap Baekhyun ini justru membuatnya semakin berani. Maka pria tinggi itupun menyelusupkan tangan kanannya ke dalam kaos yang dikenakan Baekhyun (tangan kirinya tetap digunakan untuk menyangga beban tubuhnya agar tidak menindih tubuh Baekhyun), mencari tonjolan berwarna coklat untuk ia pilin. Dan tubuh Baekhyun-pun menggelinjang karena jemari Chanyeol yang bermain di daerah dadanya. Nipple-nya itu sudah tegang karena perlakuan Chanyeol.

"Ahh..Yeolhh..nghh.." Desahan Baekhyun semakin menggoda iman Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu menaikkan kaos Baekhyun, dan tanpa perhitungan apapun, menghisap nipple kiri Baekhyun. Tangan kirinya memilin nipple kanan Baekhyun, sementara tangan kanannya meremas-remas kejantanan Baekhyun yang mengembung. "N–nyaahh..Chan–anghh..ahh.."

Dan begitu seterusnya selama beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun merasa ia akan mencapai klimaksnya. Dalam hati, pria mungil itu bertanya-tanya kenapa sentuhan Chanyeol bisa membuatnya klimaks secepat ini. Well, Baekhyun memang belum pernah melakukan seks sebelumnya –hanya beronani, tapi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa klimaks dalam hitungan menit dengan lidah dan bibir Chanyeol yang bermain di daerah dadanya juga tangan Chanyeol yang bahkan belum bersentuhan langsung dengan penisnya –hanya meremasnya dari luar celana?

"Ahh..aku–Yeolh–" Mata Baekhyun berkunang-kunang. "C–Chanyeolh, ahh..aku–AAAKHH!" Ia mengeluarkan spermanya pada akhirnya di menit keenam. Pria mungil itu bisa merasakan celananya lengket karena cairan kental yang menyembur melalui lubang penisnya. Dadanya kembang kempis pasca ejakulasi, mengais udara yang terasa berat di sekelilingnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun membiarkan seseorang menyentuh penisnya, menyuguhkannya kenikmatan melalui hand-job. Namun tak sekalipun ia pernah membayangkan bahwa Chanyeol-lah 'seseorang' itu. Tapi harus Baekhyun akui, sentuhan Chanyeol membuatnya terbuai.

"Baek.." Suara Chanyeol menarik perhatian Baekhyun kembali. Pria mungil itupun menatap pria tinggi yang menindihnya tanpa menghentikan acara-mengais-udara-nya. "Bolehkah?"

Baekhyun merasa pipinya semakin memanas. Well, ia tidak terlalu polos untuk mengartikan ucapan Chanyeol. Ia tahu kekasihnya meminta izin padanya untuk melakukan lebih, dan menurut Baekhyun tingkah Chanyeol itu manis. Lagipula, ia juga menyukai sentuhan Chanyeol, jadi tentu saja Baekhyun tidak akan menolak. Meski malu-malu, pada akhirnya pria mungil itupun mengangguk. Chanyeol sendiri, berada di antara rasa senang dan gugup. Terlihat dirinya yang menelan ludahnya kasar ketika tangannya mulai menurunkan celana Baekhyun sampai penis mungil itu terlihat. Penis yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus dan masih dipenuhi sperma (akibat perbuatannya tadi), berhasil membuat iman Chanyeol hancur lebur. Baekhyun yang dipandangi seperti itupun jadi malu sendiri. Ia ingin sekali menutupi kenjantanannya, namun Chanyeol bergerak lebih cepat. Tangan pria tinggi itu telah menggenggam penis Baekhyun, yang kemudian disusul dengan lidah yang bertugas untuk membersihkan sperma di sekelilingnya. Aksi Chanyeol itu tak bisa membuat Baekhyun tak merinding, penis mungil itu bahkan kembali menegang.

"Nghh..ahhh..Chan–yeol..aahh.." Baekhyun tak kuasa meredam suara menjijikan itu. Hell, salahkan saja permainan Chanyeol di bawah sana. Pria tinggi itu benar-benar memanjakannya dengan menyentuh titik-titik sensitifnya. Chanyeol bahkan memperparah debaran jantung Baekhyun dengan meremas bokong sintalnya. Well, Baekhyun memang tidak melihat bagaimana tangan itu meremas bokongnya, tapi entah kenapa otaknya bisa membayangkannya. Sial, ini membuat kepala Baekhyun berkunang-kunang lagi. Perutnya serasa dililit, terutama saat jari Chanyeol menelusup ke dalam lubang anusnya. Awalnya hanya satu jari, tapi kemudian menjadi dua jari, lalu tiga jari menyusul jari pertama. Mereka mengoyak dan menusuk lubang anus Baekhyun dalam tempo tak beraturan. Awalnya memang terasa sakit dan asing, namun tak lama itu membuat Baekhyun melayang. Ia menyukainya.

"N–nyaah..disanaahh..ahh.." Baekhyun bergerak tak nyaman ketika Chanyeol menyentuh sweet spot-nya. Ia ingin titik itu disentuh lagi. Dan mengetahui hal itu, membuat gerakan tangan Chanyeol di lubang analnya semakin cepat. "Aahh..oohh..ermhh..Chan–aku ingin–AAAAKHHH!"

Baekhyun klimaks kembali. Spermanya bahkan jauh lebih banyak dari sebelumnya sampai itu mengotori perutnya juga kaos Chanyeol. Mungkin itu efek dari nikmat yang didera tubuhnya karena perlakuan Chanyeol. Namun belum sempat Baekhyun menenangkan debaran jantungnya pasca klimaks keduanya, napasnya kembali terhambat karena menyaksikan kekasihnya sedang melepaskan celananya. Mata Baekhyun membulat lucu tatkala melihat ukuran penis Chanyeol yang bisa dibilang jauh lebih besar daripada miliknya. Ya, itu mengejutkannya. Well, mungkin terlihat lebih besar karena sedang ereksi, tapi tetap saja itu besar. Sempat ada sedikit rasa iri dalam diri Baekhyun, tapi kemudian pemikirannya berubah menjadi kegugupan mengingat penis besar di hadapannyalah yang akan memasuki lubang anusnya yang sempit.

"Aku akan melakukannya secara perlahan, Baek." ucap Chanyeol, mengalihkan mata Baekhyun dari penis besarnya. "Hentikan aku jika kau merasa kesakitan ya?"

Baekhyun berdebar dibuatnya. Ia bisa melihat nafsu yang hampir pecah dalam mata Chanyeol, tapi yang membuat Baekhyun kagum adalah sikap Chanyeol yang gentle. Dan itu tak membuat Baekhyun ragu lagi. Ia yakin ingin memberikan keperjakaannya pada pria tinggi itu. Maka, Baekhyun-pun memagut bibir Chanyeol dalam ciuman lembut, lalu menatap manik kelam Chanyeol disertai sebuah senyuman.

"Lakukanlah."

Dengan itu, Chanyeol-pun memosisikan penisnya di depan lubang anus Baekhyun. Sesuai ucapannya tadi, Chanyeol memasukkannya secara perlahan, meski tetap saja terasa sakit bagi Baekhyun. Ia merasa lubangnya dirobek menjadi dua, itu bahkan baru seperempatnya.

"M–maaf, kau ingin aku menghentikannya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Ia tersenyum kecil agar kekasih tingginya tidak merasa khawatir. "Aku sudah memutuskan, Yeol. Lakukanlah.."

Chanyeol tak bisa lebih bersyukur dari ini. Maka dari itu, senyuman manispun terkembang di sudut bibirnya. Pria tinggi itu membawa Baekhyun ke dalam ciuman memabukkan, sekaligus untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Di saat bersamaan, Chanyeol-pun menghentakkan penisnya ke dalam lubang anus Baekhyun seutuhnya. Baekhyun sempat mencengkeram punggung Chanyeol ketika hal itu terjadi, dan Chanyeol tahu kekasihnya kesakitan. Sebisa mungkin Chanyeol tenangkan Baekhyun melalui kecupan yang ia daratkan di wajahnya. Ia tak akan bergerak sampai Baekhyun siap.

"Yeol," bisik Baekhyun di samping telinga Chanyeol, "bergeraklah.."

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak bermaksud untuk menggoda Chanyeol. Ia berbisik karena masih lelah karena sudah klimaks dua kali, tapi –hell– itu tetap membuat Chanyeol tergoda. Apalagi setelah ia menggerakkan pinggulnya, desahan dan ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang meronalah yang memasuki indra pendengaran dan penglihatannya.

"Nghh..ahh..ahh..Yeollhh.."

"Ermmhh..ohh..Baekh..ahh.."

Setelah kejadian ini, Chanyeol pikir video porno nista milik Jongin ada gunanya juga.

.

.

"C–Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun memanggil nama kekasihnya ketika ia baru keluar dari kamar mandi Chanyeol, sementara yang dipanggil menyahut dengan menoleh tanpa menjawab. "Um..i–itu..aku.."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu hanya meremas kaos besar yang melekat di tubuh mungilnya (kaos itu milik Chanyeol) dengan wajah yang bersemu lucu, tak mengucapkan apapun lagi setelah memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Baek?" Chanyeol yang khawatir akhirnya menghampiri kekasihnya, menarik dagunya agar mata mereka bertemu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Y–ya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, a–aku.." Baekhyun mengalihkan matanya dari mata Chanyeol karena terlalu malu dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan. "B–bokongku sakit, jadi bisakah aku menginap disini?"

Jika kalian bertanya-tanya seperti apa keadaan jantung Chanyeol saat ini, maka jawabannya adalah hampir meledak. Dan jika dideskripsikan bagaimana keadaan wajah Chanyeol saat ini, jawabannya adalah merah bagai kepiting rebus. Warna merah itu bahkan merambat sampai ke telinganya. Keadaan yang samapun terjadi pada Baekhyun. Jadi, ya, secara harfiah mereka sama-sama malu, yang dimana menyebabkan keheningan selama beberapa detik dalam ruangan tersebut. Hell, Chanyeol cukup pintar untuk mengetahui penyebab rasa sakit di bokong Baekhyun. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, terhitung hampir lima jam semenjak Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya di kamar Chanyeol dan melakukan pergemulan di atas ranjang bersama kekasihnya. Tidak heran jika bokong Baekhyun terasa sakit. Hujan lebat di luar sana bahkan telah berhenti, memperlihatkan sinar matahari sore berwarna oranye yang hendak tenggelam, yang artinya mereka melakukannya cukup lama (yakni dua jam, sedangkan tiga jam lainnya digunakan untuk berbincang di dalam selimut yang sama). Seharusnya sekarang Baekhyun pulang ke kamarnya, tapi sialnya rasa nyeri di bokongnya menghambatnya. Pria mungil itu berpikir menginap di kamar Chanyeol itu lebih baik daripada orang-orang melihatnya berjalan mengangkang, beruntung besok ia tak ada kuliah.

Chanyeol berdehem sebentar seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal –salah tingkah. "T–tentu, Baek. Kau boleh menginap."

"T–terima kasih." Baekhyun tak kalah salah tingkahnya. Ini artinya mereka akan tidur dalam satu ranjang lagi, bukan? Well, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"A–aku akan belikan salep pereda sakit untukmu. Tunggulah disini." Chanyeol segera mengambil jaket dan dompetnya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Ia berniat untuk membeli minuman segar agar otaknya kembali segar sepulangnya dari apotek. Namun ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka, gerakannya sontak terhenti. Baekhyun yang melihatnya jadi penasaran. Dengan langkah tertatih, pria mungil itu mendekati Chanyeol.

"Ada apa, Yeol?" tanyanya, tapi kekasihnya itu tidak menyahut, malah membulatkan matanya pada objek di ambang pintu. Baekhyun-pun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut, namun detik setelahnya, matanya juga ikut membola karena objek tersebut.

Sial.

Itu adalah Sehun, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo.

Dan mereka memasang ekspresi yang berbeda. Jongin yang menyeringai karena melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang –menurut pemikirannya– telah melakukan 'itu' bersama Chanyeol, Kyungsoo yang menatap horor Chanyeol karena hal yang ia lakukan pada Baekhyun (baca: kissmark di sekitar lehernya), dan Sehun yang menganga karena penampilan Baekhyun. Hell, mereka tentu tahu apa yang telah terjadi antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekalipun tidak diceritakan langsung. Seks, heh.

GLEK! –Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menelan ludah mereka susah payah.

"S–Sehun-ah, s–sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian sekaligus membelokkan topik pembicaraan.

"H–hey, Hyung, tumben kau datang kemari? Ada apa?" Chanyeol ikut membantu Baekhyun, tak ia pedulikan seringaian Jongin yang berdiri di belakang Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya datang untuk mengantarkan Sehun." Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun. "Dia mencarimu, tapi katanya ponselmu tak bisa dihubungi. Kebetulan Sehun bertemu denganku dan aku ingat kau bilang kau mau ke kamar Chanyeol, jadi aku antarkan saja sampai kesini, tapi.." Mata belok Kyungsoo menatap tubuh Baekhyun yang dibalut pakaian dan celana Chanyeol, "..sepertinya kami datang di saat yang salah."

"T–TIDAK KOK!" ChanBaek menjawab bersamaan, tapi itu justru semakin memperbesar kecurigaan ketiga orang itu –terutama Sehun. Hell, bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak curiga sementara pasangan kekasih itu terlihat jelas sedang salah tingkah? Dan itu belum termasuk warna wajah mereka yang berubah semerah tomat.

"A–ah, itu ponselku habis baterei." ujar Baekhyun seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak terlalu gatal. Ia tak sadar bahwa mata Sehun sedari tadi menusuk penampilannya, terutama pada kissmark di lehernya yang terlihat SANGAT jelas. "Ada apa mencariku, Sehun-ah?"

Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang Hyung, yang termuda di antara mereka justru menatap tajam Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian melalui ekor matanya. Kedongkolan tertanam jelas di hatinya, terutama karena melihat Baekhyun berusaha mengalikan perhatiannya dari kecurigaannya. Well, pria mungil itu salah besar jika menganggap siasatnya efektif. Sehun memiliki siasatnya sendiri, dan itu tercetak jelas di senyuman sinis –yang teramat tipis– yang tengah ia layangkan pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Bukan hal penting, hanya.." Sehun menaikkan surat resmi yang ia dapatkan dari Seoul National University di samping wajahnya, "..aku yang berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa disini."

"Sungguh? Woah~ selamat, Sehun-ah!" seru Baekhyun seraya bertepuk tangan kegirangan.

"Ya, itu hebat, bukan?"

Intonasi Sehun berubah, dan Chanyeol yang pertama kali menyadarinya. Pria tinggi –yang sempat turut senang mendengar Sehun mendapatkan beasiswa di kampusnya itu– mendadak merasakan firasat buruk karena intonasi Sehun yang berubah itu, dan itu diperkuat dengan seringaian yang Sehun tunjukkan padanya.

"Begitu aku lulus nanti, aku akan kuliah bersama kalian. Dan yang terpenting dari itu semua," Aura setan Sehun menguar kuat, matanya mengarah kepada Baekhyun. "Aku akan satu jurusan denganmu, Hyung~"

Dan itu dia. Hal yang ditakutkan Chanyeol akhirnya berubah menjadi kenyataan.

"Kita akan selalu bersama~"

Sementara Kyungsoo dan Jongin tengah menahan tawa mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun justru menelan ludah mereka susah payah.

"Jadi dengan begitu, aku akan bisa mengawasimu dari dekat~"

Entah bagaimana jadinya hubungan mereka saat ke-brother-complex-an-Sehun menghantui mereka di tahun ajaran baru.

 **THE END**

 **NO SEQUEL ya. Karena FF ini juga cuma fokus ke ChanBaek, makanya KaiSoo nggak saya perbanyak momennya (yang pasti Jongin PDKT-nya berhasil). Semoga kalian puas sama endingnya ya. Setelah ini, saya akan fokus ke FF Listen, baru ke Marrying Prince Charming. Terima kasih banyak atas semua dukungan kalian selama ini *HUG TIGHTLY***


End file.
